Carnaval en New York
by Solexite
Summary: Fic inspirado a partir del Capítulo 04X21. Todo empieza con una fiesta de disfraces, a la cual Castle invita a sus amigos del precinto 12, Beckett incluida, por supuesto. Todos estan muy entusiasmados con el baile, salvo la detective, quien se plantea seriamente si debe asistir o no...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I 

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de NY dejando paso a una fresca noche de otoño. Castle todavía se encontraba en la 12. Acababa de terminar su peligrosa aventura con Slaughter y se sentía aliviado. Agradeció a todos los ángeles del cielo que Beckett, su musa, su verdadero ángel guardián en la tierra hubiese intervenido, aunque esa intromisión bien podría haberle costado su trabajo. Tremenda estupidez se le había ocurrido al pegarse a ese policía demente. ¿Cómo se le había cruzado por la cabeza de que podía servirle para salir de la sequía de ideas que había tenido estas últimas semanas?  
Él sabía el porqué de su falta de inspiración. El lazo invisible que lo unía a su verdadera musa corría el grave peligro de cortarse. Todo había cambiado desde que escuchó esa confesión en la sala de interrogatorios, confesión que ella, había preferido hacer frente a un reo en vez de hacérsela a él. ¡¿Lo recordaba todo?! ¿Qué estaba pasando con Beckett? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué diablos no podía confiar en él? ¿Por que? ¿Acaso ella sólo tenía sentimientos de amistad hacia él? ¿Pudo haber mal interpretado tanto las señales que había percibido de la joven detective? Sí. No encontraba otra respuesta que encajara tan bien en todas sus preguntas y por eso era que estaba bloqueado para escribir, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa: ella no lo amaba; y eso era algo que, aunque no admitiese, todavía no podía aceptar. Estaba enfadado, o aun peor, decepcionado. Entonces, sólo le quedaba tratar de distraerse un poco, seguir saliendo por ahí a gastar un poco de dinero con algunas chicas. ¡Sí! ¡Eso ayudaba! Distraerse un poco para poder dar un paso adelante y seguir con su promiscua vida de soltero millonario esperando que aparezca la mujer adecuada. Al menos eso es lo que se repetía con insistencia para tratar de creérselo. Primero tenía que convencerse de que se había equivocado y que Kate Beckett no sería la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.  
-¡Basta!- ¡Basta de pensar en ella!- se dijo a si mismo y acto seguido sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer sus pensamientos e intentó pensar que había de interesante para divertirse el fin de semana.  
Recordó rápidamente que se acercaba una fiesta fabulosa para celebrar el carnaval y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un par de llamadas para conseguir algunas invitaciones, para él y para sus compañeros de la 12, después de todo, Ryan y Esposito también le habían salvado el pellejo.

-¡Gracias, Steve! No olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí. ¡En serio, te debo una!- Castle colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa mientras seguía con la mirada a Esposito quien se aproximaba al escritorio donde se encontraba el escritor.  
-Ey, bro! ¿A qué se debe tanta sonrisa?- Preguntó Esposito frunciendo el ceño.

-¡En cuanto te diga, tu sonrisa te dará una vuelta completa a la cabeza!- Dijo Castle frotándose las manos divertido.

-¡Vamos, Castle! ¡Ya, dime!- Esposito sacudió al escritor tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡Está bien! Te diré ¡Pero, ya suéltame! ¡Me estás arrugando el saco!- Castle se arregló la ropa para fastidiar a su amigo alargando la espera, hasta que finalmente habló emocionado como un niño:

-¡Escucha Espo, conseguí invitaciones para la fiesta de carnaval más wow de NY! ¡Estará lleno de celebridades y por supuesto, mujeres hermosas, y lo mejor de todo es que es un baile de disfraces estilo veneciano! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Nadie sabrá quién es quién! ¿No es grandioso?-

-¡Genial, hermano! ¡Me encantan los bailes de disfraces, sobre todo si están llenos de mujeres hermosas! – Esposito estaba encantado con la idea y lo demostraba en toda su cara.

-¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto, chicos?- Preguntó Beckett mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Sí! ¿A qué se debe?- replicó Ryan caminando detrás de la detective.

-Castle me estaba comentando sobre un baile de disfraces para celebrar el carnaval.- Dijo Esposito tratando de que su rostro volviera a la normalidad después de tanta alegría.

-¡Sí, oí! Algo sobre hermosas mujeres ¿no, chicos? – Mientras decía esto, la detective le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria al escritor.

¡Sí, le estaba comentando que conseguí invitaciones para ustedes! Es para agradecerles por haberme cuidado la espalda, ahora y siempre.- dijo Castle restando importancia a la mirada que ella le había clavado.

-¡Y es de disfraces! ¡Tenemos que ir con máscaras venecianas! ¡¿No es increíble?!- Esposito por poco saltaba de alegría.

Beckett se dirigió hacia su escritorio con unas carpetas. Abrió la primera y comenzó a leerla, mostrándose desinteresada ante la conversación de sus compañeros con el escritor mimado de NY.

-¡Excelente! ¡No puedo esperar a decírselo a Jenny! Por qué, está invitada ¿No es así, Castle? ¡De otra forma sería imposible que me dejara ir!-

-¡Por supuesto, Ryan! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de Jenny? Y qué hay de ti Espo ¿irás solo? Lanie está invitada también…- dijo Castle divertido levantando dos veces las cejas.  
Beckett se río por lo bajo. El escritor lo notó de inmediato. Por más que lo intentaba no podía estar en el mismo lugar sin mirarla por mucho tiempo.

-Lanie? ¿Y por qué me tiene que importar a mi si ella está invitada o no? ¡Que tonterías dices!-

-Entonces, mi amigo, prepárate para una noche inolvidable de alcohol, mujeres y misterio en la fiesta más increíble del año.- diciendo esto, Castle abrazó de lado a Esposito fuertemente, mirando de reojo a la detective buscando su reacción.

-Por cierto, tenemos que conseguir los disfraces. ¡Va a costarnos una fortuna el alquiler!- Dijo Ryan con cara de preocupación.

-¡Está todo arreglado! Aquí les dejo algunas tarjetas de uno de los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad. Hace años que se dedica a confeccionar disfraces para los bailes de carnaval y somos grandes amigos desde hace años. Ya hablé con él y los espera a todos para probarse los trajes. ¡Y va todo por mi cuenta! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme salvado la vida!-

-¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Realmente eres muy generoso! dijo Esposito

-¡Sí, Castle! ¡Te has pasado!- Ryan lucía emocionado.

-¡No, chicos! Ustedes verdaderamente se lo merecen. Además ¿para qué sirve el dinero si no es para gastarlo con la gente que quieres? Y… ¿qué hay de ti, Beckett? No te escuchado decir nada con respecto a la fiesta…Vas a venir ¿No?- preguntó el escritor mirándola desinteresadamente.

La joven detective levantó la vista de la carpeta para mirarlo.

-No lo creo, Castle. Los disfraces no van conmigo. Prefiero ser quien soy y no esconderme detrás de una máscara.- dijo Beckett secamente.

-¡Sí, seguro!- susurró con enfado Castle.

Por más baja que le hubiese salido la voz, ella lo había escuchado y se volvió a preguntar una vez más por que Castle se comportaba de forma tan extraña y distante.  
Trató de restarle importancia al comentario y le preguntó:

-Y dime, Castle ¿Cómo se supone que van a beber con las mascaras puestas? ¿O te las puedes quitar cuando quieras?

-¡Que buena pregunta, Beckett! ¿Cómo diablos vamos a beber?- preguntó Esposito.

-¡Noo! ¡De ninguna manera te las puedes quitar, te expulsarían de inmediato! ¿No les dije que estaba todo arreglado? Las mascaras están pensadas para eso. ¡Tienen la boca descubierta! Los encargados de la fiesta dan expresas indicaciones sobre las características que tienen que tener los trajes. Después de todo ¿Quién organizaría un baile de disfraces en la que no se pudiera beber alcohol?- concluyó Castle con una guiñada de ojo para los muchachos.

-¡Perfecto! Todo en orden, entonces. Me voy a casa a con Jenny así nos pondremos de acuerdo con tu amigo para pasar por los disfraces. ¡Adiós chicos, adiós Beckett! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- dijo Ryan dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Espera, bro! ¡Salgo contigo! ¡Hasta mañana!- dijo Esposito corriendo hasta el elevador.

-¡Hasta mañana chicos!- Castle los saludó agitando la mano.

Beckett lo imitó en el saludo y siguió por un momento a los chicos con la mirada.

-Parecen niños con la noticia de que los van a llevar a Disneyland!- le dijo a Castle con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sí, no les va a venir nada mal un poco de diversión! A ti también te vendría bien, detective. Piénsalo. Una noche de carnaval, con mucho alcohol, una máscara y un montón de hombres guapos alrededor, honrando el verdadero espíritu del carnaval de Venecia, en donde se mezclaban todas clases sociales y no se reconocía ningún tipo de autoridad y en el que no importaba absolutamente mas nada que disfrutar de los deseos carnales antes de sumergirse en la solemne cuaresma.- Castle iba adquiriendo falsa solemnidad a medida que se explayaba en su discurso y la detective no podía hacer más que sonreír.

Era cierto que no le agradaba disfrazarse, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual no iría a la fiesta. El baile podría ser una buena oportunidad para tratar de estar con él, de acercarse un poco más, pero la verdad es que últimamente había estado muy frío con ella, de hecho había vuelto a sus aventuras de soltero rico, así que realmente no sentía deseos de verlo con alguna rubia de turno colgada de su cuello. No se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para verlo besarse con otra mujer.

-Interesante argumento, Castle. Pero, aun así, no es suficiente para que me lance a una noche de lujuria y desenfreno. ¡Y mucho menos si mis compañeros de trabajo van a estar ahí!- replicó Beckett.

-¡No lo entiendes ¿no?! ¡Eso es lo grandioso de las fiestas de disfraces! ¡Que nadie sabe quién eres realmente, puedes fantasear libremente sin que te importe nada ni nadie! ¡Si tú no quieres, nadie se enterará de tu verdadera identidad!- el escritor, en verdad sonaba emocionado.

Kate dudó por un segundó si debía asistir o no.  
No. La respuesta seguía siendo no. Ellos se debían una charla. Ambos tenían muchas cosas para decirse y un baile de disfraces no le parecía el lugar correcto para empezarla. ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente me quedaré en casa, sola, viendo alguna mala película en la tele mientras mis amigos y el hombre que amo pasan una noche increíble rodeados de las celebridades más lindas y famosas de NY! ¡Patético!- se reprochó Kate en sus pensamientos, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a Castle.

-Sí…de todos modos Castle, ya tengo planes para el sábado. ¡Igualmente, gracias por la invitación!-

-No diré más, Beckett. Si no quieres ir no vayas, pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que te vas a perder.- Castle agarro su saco y antes de girar para marcharse la miró y le dijo:

-Me voy a casa. He tenido un día muy largo y quiero ver a Alexis y a mi madre. ¿Sales ahora?-

-No. Todavía tengo que terminar de llenar unos informes. Tengo para un rato, Castle.-

-Ok. Entonces… adiós Beckett. Nos vemos por ahí.

-Adiós Castle. Dale mis saludos a Alexis y a tu madre.- Beckett lo miró irse, sin saber cuándo lo vería regresar. Parecía que él hubiese sentido su mirada en la espalda, porque mientras llamaba al ascensor giró y le dijo:

-Mañana a primera hora llegarán todas las invitaciones para el baile. La tuya también estará ahí junto con otra extra para que puedas ir con quien gustes. Sólo por si cambias de opinión.- sonrió tristemente y en el mismo momento que terminaba de decirle esto el elevador abrió sus puertas y el escritor ingresó. Tocó el botón para bajar y no dejó de mirar a la bella detective hasta que se cerraron las puertas.

Ella también se lo quedó mirando. Otro día había pasado.  
Otra oportunidad de hablar con él se había esfumado. Maldecía su propia cobardía que le impedía gritarle lo que sentía, decirle que lo amaba como nunca había amado a otro hombre. Quizás era cierto que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y que él ya no sentía lo mismo, y esto la aterraba aun más. No sabía con certeza cuándo lo volvería a ver, de hecho, no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a seguir viniendo a la comisaría para ayudarla con sus casos. No sabía nada. Se sentía confusa. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que tenía miedo. Temía haber perdido la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Castle saltó de la cama apenas escuchó su despertador. Tenía varias cosas que hacer y no había nada mejor que comenzar temprano. Entró al baño y se duchó deprisa. Mientras terminaba de peinarse frente al espejo notó la expresión de su rostro. Tenía mejor semblante que los días anteriores. Se podía decir que estaba contento. Pero claro, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella, no se había percatado que Kate no iría a la fiesta. Eso borró el prospecto de sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. -¡Espera un momento, Rick!- Se dijo a si mismo mirando su imagen reflejada.  
– ¡Esto es algo bueno! ¡Durante 15 minutos el recuerdo de Beckett no logró meterse en tu cabeza! ¡Vamos chico, tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Después de todo eres uno de los solteros más codiciados de New York y seguramente muchas señoritas estarán dispuestas a sacarte de tu estúpida melancolía en el baile de máscaras! ¡Eso, claro, si alguien te reconoce!- diciéndose esto con una media sonrisa de lado, Castle terminó de arreglarse y salió rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.  
Con su café en la mano recorrió el loft buscando a su hija o a su madre sin éxito, en cambio encontró una nota en la que le decían cuanto lo amaban y le avisaban que estarían toda la mañana de compras, con su tarjeta de crédito, desde luego. Se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa imaginando a sus chicas divirtiéndose a lo loco. Ellas amaban ir de compras y él adoraba saber que eran felices.  
Su teléfono lo sobresaltó. Miró la pantalla y recordó casi con nostalgia los años en los que no le quedaba otra opción que contestar para enterarse quien llamaba. Era Esteban Cortázar, uno de los diseñadores de modas top de la ciudad, además de ser el creador de los disfraces más impresionantes de los últimos años, y por supuesto los más codiciados. Eran amigos desde hacía unos cuantos años. Castle le había dado una mano muy grande cuando recién comenzaba su carrera en New York y eso era algo que el joven diseñador nunca olvidaría.

-¡Hola Esteban! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Hola Rick! ¡Buen día! ¡Espero no haberte despertado, amigo!-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Estaba terminando mi café para ir a reunirme contigo!-

-¡Excelente! Estoy tapado de trabajo y me gustaría que fueses el primero en llegar. No me gustaría que te cruces con ninguno de tus amigos de la 12. ¡Los disfraces perderían el encanto!-

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo, mi amigo! ¡No quiero que nadie sepa quién soy antes de tiempo! Y dime… ¿te llamaron todos mis amigos polis?- Castle trató de sonar despreocupado.

-Si con todos te refieres a tu adorada musa Beckett, no. No ha llamado aun. Pero tranquilo, todavía es temprano.-

Sí, aun era temprano, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban el escritor se convencía cada vez mas de que ella no asistiría y con su ausencia se esfumaba la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de todo, para poder seducirla de principio a fin, sin que nada importe, ni su identidad ni su pasado ni sus miedos ni nada. Solo ellos dos, juntos en esa noche, en la que hubiese vendido su alma al diablo solo por poder besarla otra vez.

-Sí, claro. Todavía hay tiempo.- dijo Castle.

-Escucha Rick, tengo que colgar. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

-¡En 15 minutos estaré ahí!- Cortó con su amigo y antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo vio titilar el buzón de voz en la pantalla de su moderno aparato. Levantó el mensaje mientras le daba el último sorbo a su café. Escuchó la voz de Ryan en la grabación y se sintió decepcionado.  
Le habría encantado que el mensaje fuese ella. Escuchar su voz por las mañanas le hacía comenzar el día de forma estupenda y la verdad, es que últimamente él había tomado tanta distancia de Kate que toda situación entre ellos dos, por mas cotidiana que fuese, terminaba tornándose extraña. Y por ende, los llamados terminaron siendo cada vez más incómodos y menos frecuentes. Pero no podía culparla, no por eso al menos, después de todo él había decidido alejarse.  
-¡Vamos, Castle! no vas a bajar los brazos ahora ¿No? ¡Tienes que estar bien para el baile! ¡Resígnate! ¡Kate no tiene pensado ir, así que deberás olvidarte de todas las cosas que imaginabas susurrarle al oído!- y mientras se hablaba a si mismo imaginaba a su bella detective prisionera de sus fuertes brazos, derritiéndola con cada una de sus palabras. Imaginaba como se estremecía al sentir su aliento en el cuello. Imaginaba como ella no podía aguantar un segundo más sin comerle la boca. -¡Na! ¡Eso solo pasa en tu prodigiosa mente de escritor, Rick! ¡Jamás podrías desarmar a Beckett de esa manera! ¡Ella solo te ve como un buen amigo y nunca te permitiría llegar tan lejos!- y así, sacudiendo la cabeza desanimado se puso la chaqueta y salió hacia lo de su amigo pensando que si tuviese que escribir un nuevo libro en estos días se llamaría "Confuso" , ya que sí se sentía desde hacía este último tiempo. No lograba convencerse que ella no lo amaba, pero tampoco lograba convencerse de lo contrario. Así su corazón estaba sentando en el primer asiento de una montaña rusa de sentimientos encontrados: mientras iba en subida se auto convencía de que ella lo amaba y solo necesitaba tiempo para superar su pasado y romper la coraza que la rodeaba; pero cuando bajaba solo podía pensar que ella y él eran solo amigos, y que la razón para no decirle que lo había escuchado confesar su amor hacia ella era porque no quería arruinar su hermosa amistad. Y sacudiendo la cabeza y hablándose solo subió a su auto y salió en el aire hacia lo del diseñador.

La mañana de Beckett había sido completamente diferente. Dormía profundamente. Había escuchado el despertador, pero simplemente lo ignoró y siguió durmiendo.  
La noche anterior en verdad le había costado conciliar el sueño. Las horas fueron pasando mientras reflexionaba sobre su relación con el escritor en los últimos días ¿que se suponía que debía hacer con lo que sentía por Castle? ¿Cómo se animaría a hablar con él si cada vez se alejaba más y mas? Sentía que el miedo todavía le seguía ganando la batalla y además, como si fuera poco, también estaba la estúpida fiesta. Increíblemente, la idea del baile dio mil vueltas por su cabeza, a pesar de que ya les había dicho a todos que no pensaba asistir. Aun así, fantaseó viéndose a ella misma disfrazada bailando con él, aferrada a su cuerpo y sin la mínima intención de soltarse. Se imaginó miles de escenarios posibles con el escritor, entre ellos, un par en los cuales, no era ella la que estaba colgada de su cuello, sino alguna de esas mujeres despampanantes con las que solía dejarse fotografiar. Dio mil vueltas en la cama cambiando de posición sin lograr encontrar la adecuada. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y su cabeza…su cabeza era un verdadero embrollo. Algo tenía que suceder, algo iba a tener que cambiar porque de seguir así perdería la cordura. ¡Dios!... ¡Como deseaba a ese hombre! ¡Como ansiaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos otra vez! ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué no corría a arrojarse a sus brazos gritándole que lo deseaba con todo su corazón y listo? -¡Siempre es más fácil imaginarlo!- se dijo a si misma mas de una vez. Finalmente el cansancio derrotó a su mente y se durmió.

Se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar su teléfono móvil sonando con insistencia. Tanteó torpemente la mesa de luz hasta toparse con el aparato. Era Lanie y no le sorprendía su llamado en absoluto. Para estas horas, su amiga ya tendría las invitaciones en la mano y el rumor de que ella no iría al baile.

-Hola Lanie. Buen día- la detective trató de no sonar tan dormida.

-¿Como es eso de que no vas a ir al baile? ¿Qué es lo que has estado bebiendo, Kate?- la voz de la Dra. Parish sonaba enojada.

-¡Buenos días, Kate! ¿Te desperté? ¿Te dormiste tarde anoche?- contestó Beckett burlándose de su amiga. – ¡Y no! ¡No voy a ir al baile! ¡Así que no insistas, amiga!-

-¡Vamos chica, que no estoy para bromas! ¡Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esa negativa rotunda! ¡Y no voy a parar hasta que me la des! ¿Me oíste Beckett? ¡No puedo creer que desperdicies una oportunidad como esta con Castle!- Lanie bajó la voz cuando nombró al escritor, pero Beckett la retó de todos modos.

-¡Shh! ¡Lanie! ¡Pueden oírte! ¡No quiero que nadie sepa de mi vida privada! ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Te piensas que la gente que trabaja contigo es estúpida, Kate? ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de la magia que crean ustedes dos cuando están cerca? ¡Ni siquiera para un ciego podría pasar desapercibido!-

-Bueno…te diré que últimamente eso no es algo que esté pasando, doctora…- dijo Beckett con cierto tono melancólico.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Aun siguen brotando chispas de los ojos de ambos cuando cruzan sus miradas! Escucha. Tengo que volver a trabajar, pero ni sueñes que te vas a escapar de mí. ¿Quedamos para almorzar?-

-De acuerdo, Lanie. Almorzaremos juntas. ¡Adiós amiga!- mientras terminaba su charla con Lanie abría el agua de la regadera. Pensó lo bien que le sentaría un largo baño de inmersión, pero lamentablemente tendría que conformarse con una ducha rápida.  
Salió del baño justo para escuchar el último ring de su teléfono. La llamada perdida era de Ryan. Lo llamó enseguida.

-¡Hola Ryan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Tenemos un caso?-

\- ¡Hola Beckett! ¡Buenos días! Sí. No parece muy complicado. Todo parece indicar que es un robo seguido de homicidio. Ocurrió hoy temprano en el Central Park. Te esperaremos con Esposito y la Dra. Parish en la escena del crimen - dijo Ryan.

-¡De acuerdo Ryan! ¡Estoy saliendo para allá!- contestó la detective.

-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Llamé a Castle para avisarle del nuevo caso, pero me atendió su buzón de voz. ¡Probablemente todavía esté durmiendo! Le dejé un mensaje, pero ya sabes que no siempre los levanta de inmediato ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? Quizás tengas más suerte que yo y logras despertarlo- Ryan sonó divertido.

-¡Ok! Intentaré llamarlo de camino para allá ¡Nos vemos luego!-  
La detective se sirvió café en su taza para auto y salió rápidamente hacia el Central Park.

En solo 15 minutos, Castle se bajaba de su Ferrari en dirección a la entrada del lujoso departamento donde Esteban confeccionaba sus creaciones. Éste lo esperaba ansioso. Estaba orgulloso del traje que había diseñado especialmente para el afamado escritor.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Date prisa, Rick! ¡Quiero saber si hace falta algún retoque!- dijo Esteban con el traje en la mano.

-¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estoy en eso! ¡Aunque estoy seguro de que me queda pintado!- Castle comenzó a probarse el disfraz. Era de un buen gusto increíble. A pesar de que el típico traje de Arlequín se hacía básicamente de retazos, la combinación de colores y la cuidadosa elección de telas le daban un toque muy sofisticado. ¡Aunque su disfraz fuera de payaso se sentía como un príncipe!

-¡Eres un artista maravilloso, Esteban! ¡Me queda increíble! Pásame la máscara y el sombrero ¿quieres? ¡Me los quiero ver puestos!-

-Aquí tienes- Esteban, sonriendo, le pasó las cosas que ya tenía en la mano desde que había entrado al probador. Empezó con el gorro y para cuando terminó de acomodarse la máscara quedó verdaderamente irreconocible. Ésta le cubría casi la totalidad de la cara, con excepción, claro está, de la boca y el mentón.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni mi propia madre podría conocerme! ¡Y mira! ¡Puedo beber alcohol muy cómodamente!- dijo señalándose la boca con su dos dedos índices.-

-¡Ja, ja! Puedes beber cómodamente…pero, hay algo mejor aun: ¡puedes besar cómodamente!- Esteban reanudó la carcajada con la que había comenzado y Castle se le unió, aunque su mirada triste se contradecía con su sonrisa. El diseñador tenía una risa contagiosa y bastante estridente. La risa, sumada al hecho de que su teléfono se encontraba en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación le impidió al escritor escuchar la llamada de la detective.

Beckett lo llamó una vez más, pero a diferencia de Ryan, ella no dejó ningún mensaje.  
Se encontró con sus compañeros en la escena del crimen. Lanie había vuelto a la morgue no sin antes dejarle dicho que la esperaba para almorzar. Realizó el examen de rutina, recogió la evidencia y comentó el caso con sus compañeros. Ryan tenía razón. El caso no parecía tener grandes complicaciones, así que solo tenían que ir a hablar con algunos de sus informantes para descubrir quién estaba gastando más que de costumbre.  
Esperó en vano la llamada de Castle. A pesar de que no le había dejado ningún mensaje en el buzón de voz sabía que sus llamados quedarían registrados en su móvil. Unos meses atrás la hubiese llamado de inmediato, pero ahora, y sin saber con certeza el por qué, su relación ya no era la misma. Sentía que de verdad lo estaba perdiendo y no estaba segura de cómo recuperarlo, entonces, la idea de baile volvió a su cabeza. Era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él sin ser ella. Así al menos una vez, se permitiría dejarse llevar, jugando a ser otra. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor esa noche le serviría para tenerlo cerca sólo una vez más y ya, pero no le importaba nada. Se conformaría con esa única noche, y estaba dispuesta a todo para lograr que él se fijara en ella. Y con esa maravillosa idea en la cabeza, subió a su automóvil rumbo al destacamento.

Castle volvió a cambiarse. Regresó al salón para charlar y tomarse un café con su amigo mientras le firmaba un generoso cheque para cubrir el alquiler de los disfraces. Luego, se levantó para buscar su abrigo e irse no sin antes preguntar:

-Dime, Esteban ¿Cómo es el disfraz de Beckett?-

-¡No, no, no! ¡No te lo diré de ninguna manera! ¡Eso sería trampa! ¡Se echaría a perder el espíritu del Carnaval de Venecia! – dijo Esteban mostrándose ofuscado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que decirme! Si ella decide ir ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reconocerla entre tanta gente?- suplicó el escritor.

-¿En serio piensas que no serías capaz de reconocerla? ¡Ay, Rick! ¡Que tonto eres! Dime… ¿Recuerdas la presentación de tu primer libro de Nikki Heat cuando me la presentaste por primera vez?-

-Por supuesto que recuerdo. Le dijiste que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y preguntaste si no quería modelar tus diseños…-

-¡Si! ¡La hubiese hecho famosa, créeme! Recuerdo que nunca te vi mirar a ninguna mujer de la forma que la mirabas a ella ¿Hace cuantos años ya que la conoces?...-

-Cuatro…- dijo el escritor sintiéndose como un niño al ser reprendido.

-… y todavía le sigues atrás como un adolescente asustado sin poder decirle lo que sientes! Estoy seguro de que a lo largo de estos años has observado con tanta atención cada detalle se su ser que de ninguna manera podrías confundirla con otra mujer, mi querido amigo. ¡Ah! ¡Y que conste que te considero un cobarde por nunca haberte animado a decirle cara a cara lo mucho que la amas!-

\- Sí. Tienes razón. O al menos en una parte. Es verdad que soy un cobarde. Pero también tengo buenas razones para haberme quedado callado. Toda esta historia es bastante más complicada de lo que parece…- dijo apenado el escritor agachando la cabeza.

-¡Estás aterrado! ¡Tienes terror de que te rechace! ¡Hazme caso, Rick! ¡No pierdas más tiempo! ¡La vida es muy corta y cuando te das cuenta de eso suele ser muy tarde! ¡Estar enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un ser humano! ¡Los dos son unos idiotas! ¡Deben ser las únicas dos personas en todo New York que no se han enterado de lo que sienten el uno por el otro!- contestó Esteban elevando un poco la voz.

-¿Te parece que ella siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Crees que en verdad me ama?-

-¡Sin ninguna duda! No solo lo he visto yo ¡todo el mundo comenta que se derrite cada vez que le sonríes! ¡Créeme, amigo! ¡El corazón de Katherine Beckett te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo, de la misma forma que el tuyo le pertenece a ella!-  
Esteban lo abrazó, le deseó suerte para la fiesta y prometió que el traje estaría en su casa el sábado por la mañana. Apreciaba mucho a Castle y le apenaba que su amigo no pudiese estar, vaya a saber por qué demonios, con el amor de su vida. El diseñador estaba convencido de que Beckett no se perdería ese baile por nada en el mundo (¡ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lo haría!) y por eso el disfraz con su respectiva máscara estaba casi listo. Solamente faltaba un llamado telefónico para que viniera a probárselo.

Castle arrancó el motor de su hermoso coche acelerándolo un par de veces sólo para oír como rugía. Sintió vibrar el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era un mensaje de Steve Reynolds, uno de los organizadores del evento y antiguo ex agente de prensa del escritor. Él había sido el encargado de conseguirle las invitaciones y el mensaje le comunicaba que todos habían recibido las tarjetas de invitación personalmente, salvo la detective Beckett, la cual se le había entregado a la Dra. Parish por no encontrarse en ese momento. Le respondió a su amigo agradeciéndole una vez más por su ayuda. Al finalizar, vio las dos llamadas de Beckett. No había mensaje de voz ni de texto. No había nada más que dos llamadas perdidas desde hacía más de dos horas. ¡¿Como no escuchó las llamadas?! Maldijo al universo entero por complotarse en su contra al no permitirle escuchar su voz esa mañana ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Debía convencerse de una vez por todas que no estaban hechos para estar juntos? Después de todo, nada parecía salir bien entre ellos, y eso sin contar el enorme secreto que él guardaba con respecto a la investigación de la muerte de su madre. En el preciso instante en que Beckett lo supiese estaba seguro de que lo odiaría. Por más empeño que él pusiese en explicarle que sólo lo hacía para salvarle la vida. -¡Estas jodido mi amigo!- se dijo en voz alta mientras aceleraba a fondo su Ferrari para dirigirse a su casa. Una vez que estuviera adentro llamaría a la detective para disculparse por no haberla atendido. La montaña rusa de sus sentimientos bajaba estrepitosamente…

Al mediodía, Lanie esperaba a su amiga en el lugar de siempre leyendo una revista. Kate se acercó a la mesa y saludo a su amiga.

-¡Hola Lanie! Perdón por la demora. Me retrasé investigando un poco el caso.-

-¡No hay problema! ¡No me queda mucho tiempo, pero me conformo con que no te hayas escapado de mi!- dijo la doctora bajando la revista sonriendo.  
Kate sonrío y se sentó de inmediato frente a su amiga. Si bien había decidido asistir al baile, no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Lanie. No por ahora, al menos. Le apenaba bastante no poder contarle su pequeño plan a su amiga, pero no quería que nada ni nadie tuviesen la oportunidad de echarlo a perder por un pequeño error. ¡No! Eso no podía pasar. Esa noche tenía que ser perfecta. ¡Ya tendría tiempo en la fiesta para acercarse a Lanie y contarle todo!

-¿En serio no vas a ir al baile, Kate? ¡Vamos a estar todos ahí! ¡¿Como te lo puedes perder?! ¡Promete ser una fiesta increíble, y eso sin contar que tendrías la oportunidad perfecta para arrojarte a los brazos de tu adorado escritor!- Lanie levantó una ceja y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Si. ¡Eso, siempre y cuando sus brazos no estén ocupados con otra mujer! ¡Ya sabes la facilidad que tiene Castle para encontrar compañía rápidamente! ¡Y eso es lo que precisamente quiero evitar, Lanie! No sé si estoy preparada para que me ignore. No creo poder resistirlo- los ojos de la detective se llenaron de tristeza.

-¡No entiendo porque estas tan convencida de que va a rechazarte! ¡Ese hombre está completamente loco por ti! ¡¿Como puedes no darte cuenta?! ¡¿No sientes la dulzura con la que te mira?! ¡Yo, por mucho menos, me hubiese encerrado en la sala de interrogatorios con él y me hubiese tragado la llave!- Por un momento, Lanie logró sacarle una amplia sonrisa a su amiga.

-Pues, yo no lo veo tan así. Puede que alguna vez él me haya insinuado algo, y yo aceptando el juego haya coqueteado con él, pero yo creo que el verdadero interés de Castle hacia a mi radica en el hecho de que yo no cedí a sus encantos de millonario buen mozo y seductor como si lo hace el resto de las mujeres de la ciudad. Eso me convierte en algo que no puede tener. Sólo un capricho. Y no quiero eso. No quiero convertirme en una más de sus conquistas, Lanie ¿Que pasaría si eso sucede? También lo perdería como amigo y eso sería irremediable…-

Kate nunca le había contado a Lanie que Castle le había confesado su amor el día del disparo. Eso fue algo que ella se guardó para si durante mucho tiempo. Quizás demasiado, y el comportamiento del escritor en los últimos días no hacía más que confirmar, o bien que él había decidido seguir con su vida de siempre ya que ella no se había hecho cargo de haberlo escuchado; ó que su confesión fue precipitada y sólo fue una reacción provocada por el miedo ante la inminente posibilidad de que ella se muriese en ese momento. En cualquiera de los dos casos parecía salir perdiendo.

-¡No creo que sea así, amiga! ¡Si él hubiese querido nada más que una aventura, seguramente lo habría conseguido, y hoy estaríamos hablando de lo buen amante que había resultado ser! ¡Castle es el tipo de hombre que consigue lo que quiere, chica! ¡Y estoy segura de que él quiere compartir mucho más que una cama contigo!- Lanie le guiñó un ojo y Kate meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

\- En tal caso, él y yo nos debemos una charla.-

-¡¿Y qué mejor oportunidad existe para tenerla sino después de una noche de alcohol y sexo?! ¡El baile no podría ser mejor lugar para empezarla! La doctora rió viendo sonrojar a su amiga.

-Puedes darme una lista con las 100 mejores razones por las cuales debo asistir a la fiesta, y aun así no lograrás convencerme.- Kate no debía revelar su plan…

-¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! No insistiré más, pero quiero decirte que estoy segura de que te arrepentirás, amiga. Aquí tienes las invitaciones que te dejaron esta mañana. Sólo cumplo en entregártelas. Ahora debo volver a trabajar.- La doctora sacó un sobre de su cartera y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Saludo a su amiga con un beso y se fue rápidamente. Kate lo abrió y junto con las dos invitaciones que Castle le había prometido encontró la tarjeta de Esteban. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo llamó.

-Hola. Buenas tardes ¿Hablo con Esteban Cortéz?

-Buenas tardes. Sí. Él habla.-

-Mi nombre es Katherine Beckett. Soy amiga de Richard Castle. Nos vimos en un par de ocasiones ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó tímidamente.

\- ¡Kate Beckett! ¡Te diré que no eres una mujer fácil de olvidar, detective! ¡Estaba esperando tu llamado! ¿Puedes venir ahora a probarte el traje?-

-Sí. No hay problema. Llegaré en unos minutos, sólo estoy a un par de cuadras.- Kate cortó la comunicación y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el departamento del diseñador. Su móvil sonó. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios a notar que era Castle.

-¡Hola Castle! ¿Recién logras abrir los ojos?-

\- ¡Muy graciosa, Beckett! Para serte honesto, estoy levantado desde temprano. Pero eso no importa. Escucha…Quería disculparme por no haber contestado tus llamados. Estuve en una reunión importante esta mañana y no escuche el teléfono. ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó con voz casi aniñada.

-¡No hay nada que perdonar, Castle! Después de todo no tienes obligación de participar en cada uno de los casos ¿no?- contestó Beckett restándole importancia.

-No lo hago por obligación. Sabes que me agrada poder ayudar…Dime ¿todavía estoy a tiempo?-

-Lamento decirte que el caso no tiene nada de extraordinario, no tiene mucho sentido que te ponga al tanto de él. Lo más probable es que para cuando termine de contarte las novedades el caso ya esté resuelto. ¡Pero gracias de todos modos!-

-Por nada. ¡Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión! ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! ¿Recibiste las invitaciones?- preguntó el escritor como al pasar.

-Sí, las recibí ¡Gracias Castle! Y si no nos vemos ahí… bueno, ¡que te diviertas mucho!- dijo la detective algo nerviosa.

-Te lo agradezco, Kate. Realmente me gustaría verte allí y bailar un rato contigo, pero si no es posible ¡deberé resignarme! ¡Adiós detective! ¡Ha sido un verdadero placer escuchar su voz!- respondió el escritor con su mejor voz de galán logrando estremecerla.

-¡A-adiós, Castle!- Beckett respiró hondo y resopló tratando de que su corazón volviera al tiempo que marcaba de costumbre y continuó caminando hasta llegar al apartamento del diseñador.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso. En la puerta la recibió su secretaría explicándole que Esteban se reuniría en un momento con ella y le ofreció un café invitándola a tomar asiento. Kate se dirigió hacia la silla, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la habitación. En un rincón había un perchero con varios trajes masculinos. Se acercó y comenzó a curiosear. Eran maravillosos. Los pasaba de a uno, despacio, para mirarlos con atención. Todos tenían nombre: Chad, Steve, John, Mark, Rick.  
-¿Rick?- volvió a leer la detective mientras descolgaba el disfraz de arlequín. ¿Sería posible que fuera el traje de Castle? Escuchó los pasos de la secretaría de Esteban aproximarse y volvió a colgar el disfraz en el perchero.

-Srta. Beckett. su café está en camino y aquí está su traje. ¡Esteban quiere que se lo pruebe mientras lo espera! - dijo la secretaria mientras colgaba el vestido en el probador.

-¡Muchas Gracias! Empezaré a probármelo.- Kate entró en el pequeño cuarto y se probó el vestido. Era bellísimo, como todo lo que Esteban diseñaba y de verdad que le quedaba perfecto. También se probó el sombreo y la máscara. Se miró al espejo y casi no se reconoció. Era una persona completamente diferente. Sonrió satisfecha y pensando que el escritor jamás podría reconocerla.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

La noche del sábado al fin había llegado y Castle ya estaba disfrazado y ansioso por llegar a la fiesta. La última vez que había hablado con ella sintió como le había temblado la voz al despedirse de él, ¡quizás sí había logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto al baile! La montaña rusa subía sin encontrar la cima…

Llegó a la fiesta en una limusina blanca. Se bajó y rápidamente caminó por la alfombra roja enceguecido por los flashes de las cámaras. Las revistas de moda publicarían todas las fotos un par de días después con las respectivas predicciones de quien estaba bajo cada disfraz. ¡Todos los años lo hacían y todos los años fallaban! De todas formas, saludó alegremente al pasar por delante de los fotógrafos.  
Entró al gran salón donde se encontraba una enorme barra y la pista de baile, es decir dónde estaba la mayoría de los invitados. Comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro, reconociendo a algunos famosos. Un mozo se colocó en frente de él ofreciéndole una copa de champagne. Castle la aceptó alegremente sin dejar de mirar a los invitados. A lo lejos, reconoció a Ryan junto a Jenny. Sus disfraces hacían juego y los colores de sus máscaras eran opuestos.  
– ¡Lucen adorables!- pensó mientras seguía buscando a su bella musa entre ese mundo de gente. A la derecha de Jenny creyó ver a Esposito hablándole al oído a Lanie, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Más tarde tendría tiempo de ir a hablar con ellos. De todos modos, se contentó pensando que si había podido reconocer a sus amigos, no podía resultarle tan difícil reconocer a Kate. Bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de champagne. Se dirigió hacia la barra para conseguir otro trago. La ansiedad lo estaba matando y el alcohol siempre ayudaba. Pidió un whisky y reanudo su búsqueda un poco desanimado ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba reconocerla? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Si ella estaba en ese baile, él tenía que ser capaz de reconocerla. Tomó un largo trago y al bajar el vaso vio a la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta. -¿En verdad era ella?- se preguntó. La vio sonreír, probablemente al recibir algún cumplido. Sintió una puntada en el medio del pecho y sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Amaba su sonrisa, era única. Tenía que ser ella. Su corazón no podía mentirle de esa manera.  
Se terminó el trago de una sola vez y soltó el vaso vacío en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por delante de él. Castle no podía dejar de mirarla. ¡Dios! ¡Era una princesa! El vestido era blanco, de seda brocado en hilo de plata con canutillo y pequeñas piedras de cristal, tan sutilmente engarzadas que coronaban con majestuosidad el exquisito dibujo diseñado especialmente para resaltar los detalles únicos de la figura de la hermosa mujer que lo vestía; y si bien guardaba la línea original del típico vestido de gala de las damas de la nobleza del S. XVIII, el diseñador había logrado combinarlo con un estilo muy moderno. Y eso, claro, incluía una abertura muy interesante en la falda que bajaba en diagonal desde el frente hacia el costado formando una v corta invertida para lucimiento de las increíbles piernas de la detective.

-¡Realmente…te has pasado con el vestido, Esteban!- pensó en voz alta el escritor aun embobado con esa bella imagen de la joven, que él suponía su amada. Resopló y giró en dirección a la barra

-Necesito otro trago.- se dijo a si mismo haciéndole una seña al barman para que le sirviera otro whiskey. Necesitaba reponerse y pensar como se acercaría a ella ¿Cómo? Los últimos días había estado tan enredado imaginando si ella asistiría o no que en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza de qué manera la abordaría si esto sucedía. ¿Qué le diría? Tendría que ser algo ingenioso, seductor, irresistible. ¡Tendría que ser sublime! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ahora debería improvisar rogando no decir alguna estupidez cuando la tuviese en frente.  
Recordó a su madre diciéndole: -¡Ay, Richard! ¡Para ser un hombre que te ganas la vida con las palabras es increíble lo que te cuesta elegir las correctas cuando verdaderamente importan!- Madre… ¡Cuanta razón tienes!- pensó. El barman se acercó con su trago mientras les sonreía a dos señoritas que se encontraban junto al escritor. Volvió a mirar a la dama de blanco, que para su sorpresa se encontraba hablando con dos agraciados caballeros. –Por lo menos no vino acompañada. ¡Ningún hombre en su sano juicio la soltaría por más de dos minutos!- se dijo a si mismo buscando el lado positivo.  
No podía perder tiempo o alguien más se la robaría. Estaba despampanante y verdaderamente llamaba la atención. Pensó como sacarle de encima a los dos tipos que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Miró de reojo a las dos jovencitas que tenía al lado y agudizó el oído. Por lo que pudo escuchar estaban cazando famosos ¡y eso le venía como anillo al dedo! Tomó su móvil fingiendo hacer una llamada mientras no dejaba de mirar a los dos muchachos que entretenían a su musa.  
-¡John! ¡Soy yo! ¡Escucha! ¿Ves a esa mujer preciosa vestida de blanco que está parada a la izquierda de la pista de baile? …a mi izquierda ¿me ves aquí en la barra?- Castle levantó la mano saludando a su imaginario amigo. -…¡Si! ¡Esa misma! Bueno…los dos caballeros que la acompañan son… ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Son Ian Somerhalder y Robert Pattinson! Vinieron solos, sin sus novias… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? ¡Los escuché hablando en el baño y parece ser que están en busca de diversión! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, John! ¡Si logramos sacarle una foto comprometida será la noticia del año, tenemos que estar muy atentos!- El escritor procuró que las dos señoritas que tenía a su lado escucharan cada detalle de la falsa llamada. Guardó su teléfono y se tomó un trago. ¡Ahora a esperar que muerdan el anzuelo! – ¡Sólo espero no haberme confundido y que de verdad sea ella!- pensó el escritor mientras la miraba reírse con los dos desconocidos.  
Beckett hablaba con los dos caballeros mientras se tomaba una copa de champagne sin dejar de recorrer el inmenso salón con la mirada. Cada tanto reía de compromiso cuando veía que ellos también lo hacían ya que en realidad no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. En lo único que podía pensar era en descubrir cuál de los 35 arlequines que había cruzado en su recorrida visual podría ser su apuesto escritor. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para memorizar cada detalle del traje que vio colgado en el perchero. A decir verdad, tampoco tenía la certeza de que fuese para Castle, después de todo el papel solamente decía Rick. Esteban Cortéz era un diseñador sumamente reconocido y el disfraz bien podría haber sido de alguna otra celebridad como Richard Gere o Ricky Martin. Al menos tenía por dónde empezar y estaba convencida de que su intuición de detective la ayudaría.  
Su copa se había vaciado y la paciencia que hasta ese momento les había tenido a los dos hombres estaba llegando a su límite. No paraban de hablar de ellos mismos y de todas las empresas que tenían a su cargo, compitiendo entre ellos todo el tiempo para tratar de llamar su atención. Por suerte, no estaba funcionando. La aburrida charla oída hasta el momento no lograba siquiera interesarle. Cualquier caballero que se precie habría notado que ya no tenía nada para tomar y rápidamente hubiese conseguido una copa llena. Pero estos tipos no parecieron enterarse en lo absoluto. -¡Castle lo hubiese notado de inmediato!- pensó Beckett mientras sonrió al recordarlo. A pesar de su aburrimiento, había decidido que de todos modos se quedaría ahí para poder observar a los invitados, y los dos hombres le servían de excusa para estar parada al lado de la pista si levantar sospechas.  
En ningún momento dejó de examinar a los arlequines que pasaban por la fiesta. Altura, contextura física, forma de caminar. No tenía más datos que esos para tratar de identificarlo. Parecía poco, pero la joven detective parecía estar convencida de que era suficiente. Depositó su copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por ahí, lamentablemente en la bandeja sólo había copas vacías como la de ella. Necesitaba un trago. Sentía que su ansiedad iba en ascenso. Debía encontrarlo rápido, lo suficiente como para evitar que se ponga a charlar con otra, de otra forma sería mucho más complicado llamar su atención. Se detuvo a observar a una pareja que estaba bailando a unos metros de ella. Estaba segura que eran Lanie y Esposito. – ¡Muy bien, amiga! ¡Nunca pierdes tiempo! ¿No?- pensó divertida. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza en ir a buscar a Lanie para que la ayude en su búsqueda, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no podía arruinarle el momento de esa manera. ¡Se veía que los dos la estaban pasando increíble! ¡Como le hubiese gustado que Castle la tomase dulcemente del brazo acercándose a su oído para susurrarle como hacía Javi con su amiga! Siguió mirando el salón hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la barra de tragos. Estaba bastante concurrida por lo que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que apoyado en la punta descansaba en pose seductora un arlequín que se adecuaba perfectamente a los parámetros de búsqueda con los que contaba la detective. – ¡Tiene que ser él!- se dijo para sus adentros tratando de respirar hondo para lograr estabilizar los latidos de su corazón. El traje, la altura, la forma en la que agarraba el vaso. Eran muchas coincidencias. ¡Tenía que ser él! Su olfato de policía no podía fallarle. Se sorprendió cuando uno de los caballeros le puso una copa en frente y no le quedó otra que aceptarla y agradecer. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero para cuando volvió a mirar hacia la barra su arlequín se había perdido entre la gente. -¡Diablos! ¿Donde se habrá metido?- susurró.  
-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste preciosa?- le preguntó uno de los caballeros.  
-¡Nada importante! ¡Solo que el champagne está delicioso!- contestó Beckett saliendo del paso. El tipo le siguió hablando, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró y siguió buscando a Castle entre la gente. Dos voluptuosas señoritas se acercaron a los dos galanes con exagerados ademanes. Muy hábilmente las mujeres se fueron acercando hasta llegar a hablarles al oído provocándoles risitas nerviosas a los atontados hombres. Kate aprovechó la distracción de los caballeros para huir de ahí en busca del escritor.

Castle escuchó a las dos chicas cuchicheando sobre la falsa llamada que había realizado unos minutos atrás. Un instante después, las dos señoritas abandonaban la barra dirigiéndose hacia los dos galanes devenidos en falsos actores de Hollywood. –Castle ¡Eres un genio!- se dijo apurando el whiskey para salir detrás de las dos voluptuosas mujeres. El escritor se fue escabullendo entre la gente hacia la derecha de la pista. Quería sorprenderla por atrás, susurrarle algo encantador al oído. Mientras se abría paso entre la gente iba ensayando en su mente las posibles frases con las que se presentaría. ¡Todas le sonaban tan estúpidas! -¡Vamos, Castle! ¡Piensa!- se repetía entre frase y frase. Estaba tan sólo a unos metros de ella, tan cerca que sentía el resplandor de su aura invadiendo su cuerpo. Casi podía verla. Solamente le quedaba atravesar a un grupo de jóvenes que bailaban muy animados frente de él.  
Pidiendo permiso ingresó en la pequeña turba juvenil, con tanta mala suerte que la canción que estaban pasando llegó al estribillo y los muchachos comenzaron a saltar como extasiados cantando a los gritos. El escritor quedó dando vueltas, desesperado, tratando de abrirse paso para llegar hasta ella. Lamentablemente, para cuando logró llegar donde estaban los dos galanes con sus nuevas adquisiciones, Kate ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. No podía haberse ido muy lejos y seguramente no tardaría en encontrarla. Así que sin desanimarse empezó a buscarla. –Blanco, blanco. Sólo debo mirar trajes blancos…- se decía mientras caminaba. ¡Parecía un verdadero demente! Sí. Él también se sentía así. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era tenerla cerca. -¡Ahí está!- dijo en voz alta mientras aceleraba el paso para no perderla nuevamente. Ella de veras caminaba rápido. Logró alcanzarla. Dudó un segundo sobre su siguiente paso. -¡Vamos, Rick! ¡Es ahora o nunca!- pensó el escritor mientras le tomaba la mano para retenerla suavemente. Se aclaró la garganta y con su mejor voz de galán maduro le dijo:  
-¡Disculpa! ¿Viniste sola o otros ángeles casi tan hermosos como tú te acompañan?- mientras soltaba esa línea tan cursi se reprochaba mentalmente lo estúpido que había sonado. -¡No se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor ¿no, Rick?!- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el rechazo.  
Beckett sonrió. El piropo le había sonado simpático, pero a ella, esta noche no le importaba otro hombre que no fuese Castle. Giró como para agradecer el cumplido cortésmente para largarse de allí de inmediato y entonces lo vio. Sintió como su corazón se detenía un instante mientras miraba de arriba abajo al apuesto escritor. El ceñido traje de arlequín resaltaba todos los músculos que éste había estado ejercitando últimamente. Kate nunca había notado ese cuerpazo debajo de su ropa habitual. ¿En verdad era él? –Castle… ¿va al gimnasio? ¿Desde cuándo?... ¡Diosss! ¡Qué lindo está! …y sus ojos…¡sus ojos parecen más azules que de costumbre! ¡Sé que es él! ¡Su mirada es inconfundible!- pensó la detective. En efecto la máscara negra que él llevaba puesta parecía resaltarle aun más sus hermosos ojos. ¡Qué difícil le iba a resultar no tirarse en sus brazos después de cada palabra que éste pudiera llegar a decirle! ¡No! ¡Debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante con lo que tenía planeado! Él no debía enterarse quien era ella realmente. No podía arriesgarse a un supuesto rechazo de Castle hacía Beckett. Esa no era la idea, no. Ya tendrían tiempo de ser ellos mismos y decirse todo lo que tienen guardado desde hace tanto, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero no sería hoy. Hoy no podía perderse la oportunidad de tenerlo esa noche, acariciarlo, besarlo, morderlo, entregarse a él libremente y sin prejuicios. Se recuperó como pudo de su ensueño. Se llevó la copa a sus labios para beber un largo trago de champagne mientras lo miraba a los ojos y adquiría una pose desinteresada.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Que cumplido tan original, grandote! ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solito?- le dijo la bella detective al arlequín con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad y con un extraño acento en su pronunciación.  
Castle se sorprendió al escucharla y no pudo más que sonreír. -¡Es tan linda! ¡Parece salida de una obra de Tennessee Williams! ¡Le sale tan bien! Parece que de verdad no quiere ser descubierta…- se dijo a sí mismo.  
-Sí. Un poco trillado ¿No es así? En realidad, no se me ocurrió nada más para describir tu perfección. ¡Suelo ser más ocurrente, pero tu belleza me atontó por unos segundos! ¡Permíteme presentarme: Soy Arlequín. Servidor humilde y valet cómico. Muy conocido por mi sentido del humor! - dijo el escritor mientras se inclinaba levemente para besar con dulzura la mano de Kate que aun no había soltado. La detective suspiró levemente al sentir sus labios en su piel ¿Puede alguien ser tan adorable?-pensó.  
-¿Así debo llamarte, grandote? ¿Arlequín?- dijo divertida.  
-¡Grandote no está mal!…pero mejor llámame…-pensó un segundo. – ¡Alessandro! Y dime ¿tú cómo te llamas?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
-Puedes llamarme como gustes, Alessandro. ¡Los nombres no son importantes aquí!- contestó sin bajar la mirada terminando su copa.  
-¡Tienes razón! ¡Los nombres no importan, pero no me digas que no son una buena forma de presentación! Te diría que casi indispensable… ¡Te llamaré Stella!- dijo Castle sonriente.  
-¡Perfecto! Original es la palabra que te define ¿no?- le dijo burlándose de él sonriendo.  
-¡Ok! Reconozco que hoy no es uno de mis mejores días… ¡Pero aun así logré robarte una sonrisa! Dime, Stella ¿De qué parte del sur proviene tan encantador acento?- preguntó el escritor, intrigado en saber que tan bien tenía ensayado su papel.  
-Luisiana.- contestó con seguridad.  
\- ¡Luisiana es grande…! ¿Qué ciudad?- volvió a preguntar él.-  
-New Orleans. ¿Conoces?- Kate tenía todo estudiado no iba a fallar a ninguna pregunta que pudiera revelar su identidad. Sabía que el acento no podía delatarla. Le salía a la perfección. Durante la secundaria había interpretado a Blanche, en Un tranvía llamado deseo, largas horas de práctica frente al espejo rindieron su fruto cuando le otorgaron el papel principal en la obra durante dos años seguidos. De todas formas ella tenía la certeza de que él no sabía quién era.  
-¡Por supuesto que conozco! ¡Imagínate que nací para el Mardi Gras! ¡Es una fiesta estupenda!- Castle había estado un par de veces en el carnaval y de verdad que se había divertido mucho.  
-¡Me imagino!- la detective soltó una pequeña risa imaginándolo muy borracho por las calles de New Orleans.  
–Tu copa está vacía…me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a la barra a tomar algo.- le dijo él extendiéndole la mano como el perfecto caballero que era.  
-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? …Y después ¿bailamos?- contestó alargando el brazo para alcanzar la mano del apuesto arlequín.  
-Debo decirte que no soy tan buen bailarín como me gustaría, pero supongo que si debo desilusionarte, mejor que sea pronto ¡Así al menos tendré tiempo para intentar conquistarte otra vez!- Castle agarró la copa vacía de la mano de ella y la dejo en una mesita alta que tenía al lado. Luego, entrelazó suavemente sus dedos con los de Kate y giro en dirección a la barra no sin antes regalarle una encantadora sonrisa. La detective volaba. No podía creer lo seductor que podía ser el escritor. Estaba en todos los detalles. ¡No podía ser tan sexi!  
-¡No bailas tan mal, Rick! ¡Créeme!- susurró muy bajo mientras se dejaba llevar a la barra, con tan poca suerte que él la escuchó.  
-¡¿No bailas tan mal, Rick?! ¡¿Rick?!¡...entonces…ella sabe quien soy! Y por supuesto no quiere que yo la descubra ¿sino para que usaría ese sexi acento sureño? ¡¿Así que quieres jugar, detective?! ¡Pues, juguemos entonces!- pensó Castle algo enfadado. ¿Por qué ella simplemente no le decía que lo había reconocido? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? Pensó en miles de respuestas posibles y ninguna lo convencía. Incluso llegó a pensar que a ella sólo le interesaba pasar una noche con él, sin ningún tipo de compromisos ni obligaciones -¡Tú sabes! ¡Eliminar la tensión sexual que existe entre los dos para poder seguir trabajando juntos!- se dijo mentalmente. -¡No! ¡Beckett no me haría eso sabiendo lo que siento por ella!- Pero, claro esta noche no era Kate sino "Stella" y bajo esa máscara podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiese con él. Seguramente no podría resistirse. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y caminó.  
Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra, con autoridad, con mucho cuidado de que nadie rozara a su amada.  
-¿Sigues con champagne o prefieres otra cosa?- preguntó Castle.  
-Me gustaría tomar algo más fuerte. ¿Qué vas a tomar tú, Alessandro?-  
-¡Whiskey, por supuesto!- contestó con una amplia sonrisa llamando al barman.  
-¡Entonces, whiskey será!- la detective no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba a punto de naufragar en sus ojos.  
Castle agarró los dos tragos y le ofreció uno. Ella lo agarró y sin bajar el brazo dijo:  
-¡Brindemos!-  
-¿Un brindis? ¿Por qué deseas brindar?-  
-¡Por la fiesta! ¡Por dos perfectos extraños que están a punto de bailar!- contestó ella sonriendo y acercando el vaso.  
-¡Salud!- el escritor chocó suavemente la copa y ambos le dieron un sorbo para consolidar el brindis. Alguien que llegó a la barra empujó a la detective provocando que un par de gotas se derramaran sobre ella. Una cayó directamente sobre el escote rodando rápidamente hasta perderse dentro de él, seguida por la atenta mirada del arlequín. La otra quedó haciendo equilibrio en la comisura de sus labios. Él, acercó su dedo índice atrapando la gota que empezaba a descender. La detective movió levemente sus labios atrapando con dulzura su dedo robándosela. -¡Eres mala, Kate! ¡¿Quieres que me lance encima tuyo y te coma entera a besos?!- pensó sin poder dejar de mirarla.  
-¿Terminamos los tragos y bailamos?- le preguntó inocentemente ella.  
-Si no puedo evitarlo… ¡debo confesar que me da un poco de vergüenza bailar!- contestó él siguiendo el juego.  
-Te diré lo que haremos. La próxima canción menos movida que pasen me llevarás a bailar. Eso si te atreves a estar pegado a mí. Sólo si no te da vergüenza, claro…- Kate sonrió maliciosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!- El escritor bebió un largo trago. Estaba nervioso y el alcohol parecía calmarlo. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en ascenso con cada mirada, sonrisa, gesto o cosa que le decía esa tremenda mujer que tenía en frente. Ella lo estaba seduciendo a él y no al revés como se suponía que tenía pensado. Eso tenía que cambiar. Él debía volver a tomar las riendas de éste juego de seducción. En la pista comenzó a sonar Love Is a Losing Game. Ahora no tendría escapatoria.  
-¡Amo ésta canción! ¿Te gusta Amy Winehouse?- preguntó Beckett.  
-Mucho. ¡Su voz es muy sensual! ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?- Sin esperar respuesta Castle le tomó la mano para llevarla a la pista.  
-¡Muero de ganas de ver como baila un arlequín!- Kate dejó el vaso en la barra y se dejó arrastrar.

-¡Miren, chicos! ¿Ven esa pareja que se dirige al centro de la pista?- dijo Lanie entusiasmada  
-¿Quiénes? ¿El Arlequín y la dama de blanco?- preguntó Ryan.  
-¡Sí, señor! ¡Esos mismos!- contestó la Dra.  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos, Lanie?- preguntó Esposito.  
-¡Te apuesto dos meses de sueldo que son Castle y Beckett!- respondió Lanie.  
-¿Cómo sabes?- volvió a preguntar Javi.  
-¡Irradian Magia! ¿Entiendes, Javi? ¡MA-GIA!- mientras le decía esto la Dra. Parish. picó dos veces con su dedo índice el pecho de Esposito remarcando las silabas que había separado.  
-¡Que linda eres cuando estas borracha!- Esposito intentó abrazarla.  
-¡Reconozco que tomé una o dos copas de más, pero eso no significa que no sepa de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Soy médico forense! Te deberé decir, guapo, que parte de mi trabajo consiste en reconocer la contextura física de las personas como altura y peso y demás. ¡Eso sin contar que Kate es mi mejor amiga y la reconocería sin importar que lleve puesto!- contestó Lanie arrastrando un poco las palabras.  
-¡Bien por ellos, entonces! ¡Espero que esta noche sirva para que se junten de una vez por todas!- dijo Ryan.  
-¡Por suerte las máscaras tienen la boca descubierta y si así lo desean podrán besarse!- dijo Jenny divertida.  
-¡Estoy seguro de que sí lo desean! ¡Y tienes razón, Jenny! ¡Las máscaras son como de látex o algo así, se amoldan a la cara a la perfección! Dijo Esposito tocándose el rostro.  
-¡Perfectas para besarse!- Lanie se colgó del cuello de Javi y lo besó largamente en los labios. Ryan y Jenny rieron mirándolos con ternura y decidieron imitarlos.  
Castle eligió con cuidado el lugar de la pista donde decidió detenerse. Estaba apartado del centro y sin demasiada luz. Se paró y giró quedando frente a la detective. Sin decir palabra, la tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacía él guardando una prudente distancia entre los dos. Ella apoyó los brazos en sus hombros sin dejar de mirarlo. Comenzaron a bailar suavemente siguiendo la música, despacio, expectantes. Aguardando por saber quien ganaría en la próxima jugada. El escritor movió su mano hacía la espalda descubierta de Kate y posó sus dedos con delicadeza apenas rozándola. Su mano estaba algo fría, lo que le provoco un escalofrío encantador.  
\- ¡Si logré erizarte la piel tan mal no debo bailar! ¿No?- dijo el arlequín con su encantadora voz de galán.  
-¡No seas engreído! ¡Tienes la mano helada!- le reprochó ella.  
-Bueno…-dijo él mientras se acercaba a su oreja hasta casi rozarla con sus labios –…Tú podrías ayudarme con eso… ¿No crees?- susurrando la pregunta, Castle le apoyó toda la mano sobre la espalda y suavemente la fue acercando hasta pegarla contra su cuerpo. Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, pero mejor aun, sintió como se ella se estremecía al oír sus palabras. La detective no sabía cómo seguir manteniendo la compostura para no lanzarse a su boca desesperadamente. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda muy despacio, como queriendo memorizar con sus dedos cada milímetro de su piel, en silencio, sólo disfrutando de su suavidad.  
-Dime… ¿Todavía sigue muy fría la mano?- preguntó el.  
-Soy una mujer fuerte, puedo soportarlo…- contestó deseando que no dejara de acariciarla.  
-Me encanta tu perfume- le dijo Castle cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para atesorarlo en su mente. –De hecho, no hay nada que no me encante de ti.-  
-Tú tampoco estas tan mal, grandote.-le dijo ella rozando con sus labios su oreja.  
-¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar! Soy un muchacho tímido… ¿recuerdas?-  
-¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por un segundo!- dijo Beckett con sarcasmo.  
-No me crees ¿no? Debo decirte que si yo no hubiese sido tímido habría tratado de besarte hace mas de 15 minutos, pero mi frágil alma de arlequín no podría haber resistido un rechazo – el escritor puso voz melancólica.  
-y… ¿tan seguro estabas de que te hubiese rechazado?- preguntó ella en un susurro.  
-Mmm…no lo sé. ¿Lo hubieses hecho?- Sin poder esperar la respuesta, el escritor le besó el cuello, muy suavemente, sin encontrar resistencia. Dos segundos después volvió a besarle el cuello, esta vez mordiéndola dulcemente. El corazón de la bella detective comenzó a acelerarse hasta asustarla. Lo apartó de repente y se lo quedó mirando con la respiración agitada. Sin decirle una palabra, sin darle tiempo a nada, Castle la tomó con firmeza por la nuca y la besó con pasión. Otra vez sus labios se reunían, se saboreaban, sus lenguas jugaban girando en el interior de la boca del otro. No podían dejar de besarse, no querían dejar de besarse. Él la tenía agarrada de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella le acariciaba su ancha espalda. Seguían bailando, aunque la música hacía rato que les había dejado de interesar. Lo único que les interesaba en ese momento era comerse las bocas con desesperación. Sus cuerpos ardían, se deseaban, tanto que podrían haberse prendido fuego con solo rozarse la piel desnuda. El escritor intentó levantarle la máscara. Kate le agarró la mano y la devolvió a su cintura. -¿Por qué no quiere que le quite la máscara? ¿Acaso no piensa decirme nunca quién es?- pensó confundido. El miedo comenzaba a invadirlo. Sus conjeturas parecían ciertas. Ella no deseaba revelar su identidad aun sabiendo quien era y eso solo le daba lugar a pensar que sólo quería una noche de sexo con él aparentando ser un desconocido. Se apartó un momento de su boca para mirarla directo a los ojos, tratando de leer su mirada, queriendo descubrir qué demonios pretendía hacer Beckett con él. No sabía cómo seguir. El juego se estaba complicando a cada segundo. La respiración de la detective seguía agitada, eso le daba a entender al escritor que sus besos y caricias no habían pasado desapercibidos. Pero no entendía aun como ella pretendía seguir la noche. Y lo que era peor, no podía lograr separase de ella. La besó en los labios. Ésta vez duró un poco menos. Volvió a besarle el cuello extasiado. Sentía como se iba perdiendo en la suavidad de su piel, en su exquisito perfume. Susurraba a su oído lo perfecta que era. Y ella no podía más que dejarse besar, rendida, completamente desarmada ante el encantador hombre que la rodeaba por la cintura, no sin sentir un poco de enojo por cómo se comportaba el escritor con una señorita supuestamente desconocida. Ese pensamiento no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que su amado había decidido seguir adelante con su vida al no encontrar respuesta a su confesión de amor. Pero eso no debía importarle ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse. Ahora era tiempo de disfrutar lo que ella creía que sería su única noche con él.  
-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo Castle separándose de ella y agarrándole la mano para llevársela de ahí. Kate no se movió.  
-Espera. Si nos vamos a ir juntos debemos poner un par de reglas antes.- contestó secamente.  
-¿Reglas? ¿Qué tipo de reglas?- preguntó él algo extrañado.  
-Sí. Reglas. De hecho es una sola.-  
-Te escucho…-  
-De ninguna manera debemos saber quiénes somos realmente.-  
-¡Cuanto misterio! ¿Quieres decir que nunca nos quitaremos las máscaras?- no le agradó tanto la idea, pero al parecer no le quedaba opción ¿No?  
-No. Nunca ¿Aceptas?- preguntó ella sugerente…  
Parecía que no. Que no tenía otra opción que aceptar o perder la oportunidad de irse con ella. ¿Podría aguantar sin develarle su identidad? No estaba seguro. Pero, ¿no era ese su plan en un principio? ¿No sería ésta la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de todo, para poder seducirla de principio a fin, sin que nada importe, ni su identidad ni su pasado ni sus miedos ni nada? Su incertidumbre y sus constantes contradicciones lo hacían enfadarse más y más.  
-De acuerdo. Acepto. Pero antes contéstame algo ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Temes que no te guste lo que vas a encontrar debajo de la máscara?  
-¿Miedo? …No, no es miedo. Es sólo que no estoy buscando nada serio y sin saber quien somos sería todo más fácil…-  
Castle sentía que iba a estallar si no le podía revelar quién era en realidad. No quería escuchar más mentiras. No quería sentirse ignorado otra vez. Simplemente, no quería seguir jugando.  
-¿Seguro que no es miedo, Kate? ¿Hasta dónde piensas seguir con este juego?- dijo él tomándola por los hombros. A Beckett se le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Él también tenía todo planeado? Realmente era algo que no se esperaba.  
-Tú… ¿Sabías que era yo? ¿Cómo me reconociste?- le dijo, ya sin fingir el acento sureño.  
-¿Cómo? Por tu sonrisa, tu forma de moverte, tu perfume, tus labios, tus besos ¿De verdad crees que podría olvidarme de cómo besas? ¿Qué se supone que pretendes con todo esto, Beckett? Tú sabías en todo momento quien era ¡y preferiste seguir con la farsa! Castle estaba furioso, pero sobre todo, confuso.  
-Déjame explicarte, Castle…- dijo ella apenada.  
-¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¿Que lo único que quieres conmigo es una noche y nada más porque no estás buscando nada serio?  
-…pensé que esta noche podría ser diferente, que nos dejaríamos llevar por el alcohol y los disfraces sin que nada mas importe. Ser libres por una noche, sin arrastrar todo el pasado y sin pensar en nada. ¿Entiendes?-  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Una noche de sexo apasionado? y mañana ¿Qué? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos como siempre?- El escritor sonaba de veras enojado. Beckett sentía que no se estaba explicando del todo bien.  
-Por eso lo de no sacarnos las máscaras…Hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad…- dijo ella.  
-¿Una oportunidad de que, Beckett? ¿De seguir escondiéndote detrás de una maldita máscara? ¿De no animarte a decir lo que sientes por mi? ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperarte a que te decidas qué demonios quieres hacer conmigo? ¿Tan frió está tu corazón que no te das cuenta lo provocas en mí? ¿Lo que me duele tu indiferencia?- Castle se enceguecía cada vez mas. No escuchaba lo que ella intentaba explicarle. Estaba furioso, como un animal herido.  
-¡No! ¡Estas entendiendo mal! ¡Déjame que te explique, Rick! ¡Por favor!-  
-¡No creo estar entendiendo mal, Kate! Evidentemente, no estás preparada para tener una relación. Ni conmigo ni con nadie y eso lo entiendo. Lo que todavía no logro comprender es que pretendías realmente para dentro de un rato. ¿En serio creías que yo no iba a reconocerte bajo esa estúpida máscara o también ibas a fingir que no recordarías nada de lo que pasó esta noche? Entérate de algo detective, hasta aquí llegué. ¡No puedo seguir mas con esto!- Ni bien el escritor terminó de soltar su parlamento comprendió que se había pasado. Estaba endemoniado, no se reconocía en sus palabras, pero, quería herirla, quería que aunque sea por un momento sintiera lo que sentía él. Bajó la mirada. La soltó no sin dejar de acariciarla cuando le sacó las manos de encima y se fue sin volver a mirarla otra vez.  
-¡Rick! ¡Espera!- fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero el escritor no llegó a oírla. Beckett quedó paralizada. Entonces… ¿El sabía que ella recordaba todo? ¿Cómo? En ese momento no se le cruzó por la cabeza el interrogatorio. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decirle. Debía poner en orden su cabeza. La había agarrado con la guardia baja y le había conectado un buen gancho dejándola semiinconsciente. Ahora más que nunca debían hablar para solucionar de una vez por todas las cosas, si es que todavía existía la posibilidad que él quisiese escucharla, pero parecía que esa noche, eso no iba a suceder.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!- dijo Lanie quien bailaba colgada del cuello de Esposito.  
-¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Qué estemos así, tan pegados?- preguntó Javi.  
-¡No, guapo! ¡Eso me encanta! Me refiero a Castle. Parece enfadado con Kate…-  
-¡Sí, los veo! ¿Qué puede haber salido mal? ¡Sí hace sólo unos momentos estaban exprimiéndose las bocas!- dijo Esposito extrañado.  
-¡Pues de veras que no tengo ni la menor idea, pero al parecer, no piensan arreglarlo! Ahí viene Castle…-  
Al escritor se lo llevaba el diablo. Estaba tan ciego que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera intentado decirle en esos momentos no hubiese servido de nada. Lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era su propia sordera. Se estaba equivocando con Kate. Ella no se merecía esto, pero él no lograba darse cuenta de ello. En su cabeza sólo podía imaginarse a Beckett diciendo "No puedo tener una relación en serio contigo, Castle. Eres un tipo divertido, sí, pero no lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerte cargo de una mujer como yo. Igualmente, un par de noches no hubiesen estado nada mal" Él sabía muy bien que ella nunca diría le una cosa semejante, pero esa certeza la tenía enterrada muy, muy dentro suyo.  
-¡Bro! ¡Ey, Castle!- le dijo Esposito frenándole el paso al ver que no se detenía. Venía como hablando solo, dentro de sus enroscados pensamientos. Lanie aprovechó que Javi intentaba hablar con Rick y se fue a buscar a su amiga.  
-Eh?… ¿que?- el escritor sorprendido se frenó frente de él.  
-¡Soy yo, bro! ¡Espo!-  
-¡Ah! Hola amigo. Perdóname, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien. Creo que debo irme- le dijo Castle a su amigo apoyándole una mano en el hombro. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Sólo quería irse de ahí, no importaba donde. No podía quedarse en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba, no quería volver a tenerla enfrente. Podría ser capaz de decirle cualquier cosa…  
-Sí…me imagino que a qué tipo de malestar te refieres…-dijo Esposito moviendo la cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba Beckett.  
-No. No es eso…creo que mezclé un poco y no me cayó muy bien.- contestó disimulando.  
-Escucha, amigo. No sé qué es lo que pasó allá entre ustedes dos, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada que no se pueda solucionar hablando como adultos. Yo los vi cuando bailaban, cuando al fin la besaste ¡Todos estábamos viendo! ¡Se estaban prendiendo fuego y nada parecía importarles! Piénsalo, Rick ¿de verdad prefieres estar enojado que estar bailando otra vez con ella?- dijo Javi guiñándole un ojo.  
-No es tan sencillo como parece…Sé que en algún momento ella y yo debemos hablar, pero no ahora. Ahora necesito pensar.-

Lanie se acercó hasta donde estaba Kate aun shockeada por todo lo acontecido segundos atrás.  
-¡Kate! ¡Soy yo, Lanie! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la Dra. Parish.  
-¿Es que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de quién soy?- dijo con un poco de indignación. –Hola Lanie. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-  
-Imagino por tu enfado que cuando dices "todo el mundo" te refieres a Castle ¿no es así, amiga?-  
-Sí. Y no fue nada bueno…- dijo Beckett apenada.  
-¡No lo entiendo, Kate! ¡Unos minutos atrás se besaban como si sus vidas dependieran de eso! ¿Cómo ese momento maravilloso se transformó en una discusión?-  
-No estábamos discutiendo, Lanie. Castle me estaba gritando sin permitirme meter palabra. Estaba verdaderamente endiablado…nunca lo había visto así.-  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué se puso así?- dijo Lanie intrigada.  
-Es una larga historia, amiga. Viene desde hace un tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que él y yo teníamos que hablar? -  
-Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo.-  
-Bueno, tendríamos que haberlo hecho antes de venir aquí esta noche. Lamento no haberte contado nada de todo este asunto con Castle, pero tenía muchas cosas con las que lidiar después del disparo. Prometo contártelo todo con tiempo, amiga. Ahora quiero irme a casa lo antes posible-  
-Estaré dispuesta a escucharte cuando te sientas preparada para hablar, Kate. Sé que no la pasaste bien este último tiempo y respeto tu silencio. Cuando tú lo dispongas estaré ahí para escucharte.-  
-¡Gracias, Lanie! Siempre puedo contar contigo.- Beckett deseó que Rick pudiese entenderla como su amiga…  
-Y con respecto a Castle ¿Cómo vas a solucionar esto?-  
-No lo sé aun. Creo que esta vez lo arruiné de verdad…-  
-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitirte que te des por vencida! Estoy segura de que Rick no podrá dejar de hablarte así tan fácil. Sólo debes esperar a que las aguas se amansen un poco, no creo que tarde demasiado.-  
-No va a ser tan fácil…debiste haberlo escuchado.- dijo la detective con tristeza.  
-¡Tonterías! La gente cuando se enoja suele decir cosas que realmente no siente, sólo cuando te enfrías puedes pensar claramente. ¡Deja que se le pase y verás como todo se soluciona entre ustedes!-  
-Probablemente tengas razón, Lanie. Ahora no puedo hacer nada para tratar de solucionar esto, así que me iré a casa a descansar. ¿Dónde están los chicos? Pasaré a despedirme de ellos.-  
-¡Estamos por aquí cerca! ¡Te mostraré!- Lanie tomó a Kate de la mano y se dirigieron donde estaban sus amigos.

Ryan y Jenny se acercaban a Esposito y Castle después de haber estado desaparecidos por un rato largo.  
-¡Hola Rick! ¡Qué gusto verte! dijo Jenny al ver al escritor.  
-¡Hola Jenny! Es un gusto verte también. ¡Hola Ryan!-  
-¡Hola Castle! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ryan.  
-A decir verdad, no me siento muy bien. Estaba por irme a casa. ¡Creo que mezclé demasiado alcohol!-  
-¡Es una pena!- dijo al unísono el flamante matrimonio.  
En ese momento Lanie se frenó al llegar donde estaban sus amigos cuando notó la presencia del escritor. Kate, quien la seguía atrás, también se frenó al reconocerlo de espalda. ¡Sí que no se lo esperaba! ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió pasar a despedirse. Él todavía no se había dado cuenta, pero ciertamente no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo sin que eso cambiase. Quería salir corriendo, desvanecerse. No creía poder soportar otra mirada tan dura como la que había sentido hacía un rato. La Dra. miró a su atemorizada amiga sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Beckett le hizo un gesto para que avanzara. No le quedaba otra que comportarse como un adulto y afrontar lo que se viniese, a pesar de que quería huir de ahí llorando como un niña.  
-Hola Castle.- dijo Lanie parándose al lado de él.  
-¡Hola Lanie! ¡Qué gusto verte!- Castle giró para saludarla y quedó helado cuando la vio parada atrás de la Dra. Parish. Él tampoco se lo esperaba. La miró directo a los ojos sin decir palabra durante unos segundos, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Volvió a girar en dirección al resto y dijo:  
-¡Bueno chicos, es hora de despedirme! ¡Espero que sigan divirtiéndose y disfruten el resto de la noche!-  
-¿Seguro que no te quedas?- preguntó Esposito.  
-No Espo. Me quiero ir de aquí- Contestó el escritor desanimado.  
-¡Es una lástima!- dijo Ryan.  
-¡Sí, Castle! ¡Es una pena que no te quedes! ¡De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por invitarnos a esta maravillosa fiesta!-  
-Por nada, Jenny. Ha sido un placer ¡Ustedes se lo merecen! ¡Adiós amigos!- Esta vez ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Beckett se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzarlo.  
-¡Castle, espera!- El escritor se frenó y dio la vuelta.  
-¿Qué quieres Beckett?- contestó secamente.  
-Yo sé que en este momento soy la última persona a la que quieres ver, pero, tenemos que hablar. O al menos yo tengo que hablar contigo…tienes que escucharme… ¡Por favor!-  
-Hace un rato no querías que supiera quién eras y ahora ¿quieres que te escuche? ¿Qué pasa detective la "reina del hielo" ha comenzado a derretirse y la tapa el agua o sólo te sientes un poquito culpable por que abandone la fiesta tan temprano?- dijo con media sonrisa de costado.  
-¡Me llamaste… ¿reina del hielo?! ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Castle! ¡No eres más que un niño caprichoso que llora a los gritos cuando no obtiene lo quiere cuando lo quiere! ¡Pensé que hablando aclararíamos las cosas, pero acabo de darme cuenta que no vale la pena!- Kate estaba furiosa. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia con el escritor. No quería escuchar su sarcasmo y no iba a tolerar que la siguiera agrediendo gratuitamente. Le lanzó una mirada de odio y se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse de nadie. Castle la siguió con los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. De verdad que era un maldito idiota. -¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué la traté de esa manera? ¡Soy un imbécil, un inmaduro! ¡No la culparía si no quisiera hablarme nunca más!- pensaba el escritor mientras veía como su amada desaparecía por la puerta. Sabía que no debería haberla cruzado. Se tendría que haber ido de inmediato. Pero, lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.

Subió a la limusina unos minutos después sin saber bien a donde quería ir. No quería volver a su casa ya que seguramente su madre y su hija estarían ahí y no quería que lo vieran con esa cara.  
-¿Lo llevo a su casa, Sr?- preguntó el chofer de la limusina.  
-No. Todavía no he decidido a donde- contestó el escritor sacando una botella de Whiskey del mini bar. La abrió y le dio un largo trago.  
-Perdón que lo moleste de nuevo, pero no se para que lado de la ciudad debo manejar.-  
-Tú sólo conduce donde se te ocurra. Daremos vueltas, hasta que a ti se te acabe el combustible o a mí el Whiskey. Lo que ocurra primero.- Castle no podía sacarse los últimos momentos de la fiesta con Kate. Realmente se había comportado pésimo y se sentía avergonzado. -¿Por qué no la dejé hablar? ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Soy un niño encaprichado!- Se reprochaba mentalmente entre trago y trago. Quería ahogarse en esa botella, que el alcohol lentamente adormeciese su cerebro para no pensar más en ella. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. No podía olvidar las cosas horribles que le había dicho, pero tampoco podía olvidar su piel de seda, su boca, sus besos, su jadeante respiración en su oído cuando él le besaba el cuello. -¿Cómo no fui capaz de seguirle el juego? A lo mejor cuando estuviésemos solos me hubiese explicado la verdadera razón para no revelar nuestras identidades y todo sería distinto. Quizás en este preciso momento estaríamos enredados en el cuerpo del otro gozándonos una y otra vez ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!- El escritor sentía como su alma se entristecía cada vez más con cada imagen que recordaba. Tenía que solucionar esto. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que arreglarlo. Siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad preguntándose que debía hacer. Todas las veces que buscó una respuesta llegó a la misma conclusión: tenía que hablar con ella ahora. De ninguna manera podía dejar las cosas así esta noche. El problema era como demonios iba a lograr que ella le abriera para escucharlo. Le indicó al chofer la dirección de Beckett. Al llegar no pudo bajarse de inmediato. Se quedó sentado en la limusina durante un rato juntando valor para golpear su puerta.

Beckett entró a su apartamento con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía como su corazón le dolía al recordar cada palabra de él. -¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Tan caprichoso?- pensaba la detective. Nunca le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, de decirle cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto quería estar con él esta noche y un millón de noches más, cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo amaba. Pero no se lo había permitido. En vez de eso la trató como si fuera una manipuladora, una mujer fría, incapaz de comprometerse con nadie. Ahora ella estaba herida, aun sangrando, y en cada gota se diluía la posibilidad de estar juntos alguna vez. Se sacó el traje. El vestido que antes le había parecido el más hermoso del planeta, ahora solo le recordaba esa horrible noche. También le recordaba lo cerca que había estado del escritor, su suave aliento en su cuello, sus dulces labios besándola, su increíble perfume. Negó con la cabeza sacando esas imágenes afuera y fue a ducharse con la esperanza de relajarse un poco y poder dormir, aunque sabía muy bien que iba a ser una tarea bien difícil.  
No tardó mucho en salir de la ducha. Se envolvió con la toalla, se pasó un peine para desenredarse un poco el pelo y salió del baño en dirección a su a habitación a ponerse una enorme camisa blanca de hombre y unos mini shorts que usaba para dormir. Miró su cama y no sintió ni el más mínimo deseo de acostarse. Había sido una noche muy intensa. Si se acostaba ahora sabía que lo único lograría es dar infinitas vueltas sin conciliar el sueño. Recordó que Josh había olvidado una botella de un exquisito Whiskey Irlandés de 25 años que alguien le había obsequiado alguna vez. Un par de medidas le vendrían bien para intentar dormir. Fue hasta la heladera. Sacó un par de hielos y los puso en un vaso corto de boca ancha. Busco la botella en la alacena y se sirvió una generosa medida. Se sentó en el living, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas arriba del sillón. Giró el vaso sacudiendo los hielos para enfriar un poco el trago mientras no lograba sacarse las palabras de Castle de la cabeza. Se sentía decepcionada ¿Cómo él podía pensar eso de ella? ¿Es que acaso en estos años no la había aprendido a conocer en lo absoluto? Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Nunca la había mirado de esa manera y eso era lo que más le dolía. Sabía con certeza que la raíz del enojo provenía de que él sabía que ella recordaba todo de aquel fatídico día del disparo. Automáticamente le vino a la mente el momento del interrogatorio dónde ella misma se lo confesaba a un completo desconocido. -¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que él podía estar ahí? ¿Por qué no me esperó y me enfrentó en ese mismo momento? ¡¿Quién es entonces el cobarde?!- dijo en voz alta rellenando el vaso con un poco mas de Whiskey mientras pensaba que futuro podía tener una relación si desde un primer momento se ocultaban cosas y por otro lado pensaba lo difícil que podía llegar a ser no tenerlo cerca nunca más. Y a pesar de que estaba furiosa, decepcionada y sumamente confundida, no podía dejar de desear tenerlo cerca. Su cabeza era un verdadero desastre y pasaba del amor al odio en segundos.  
El sonido de su móvil la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de texto de Castle que decía: "Soy yo. Por favor abre" Kate se fastidió al leer el mensaje. No quería verlo ahora, todavía estaba furiosa. Treinta segundos después se escuchaban tres golpes en la puerta. Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Ábreme, Kate ¡Por favor! Sé que estás ahí, escuché cuando te entraba mi mensaje.- su voz, al principio tranquila, iba subiendo de tono ante el silencio de ella.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes que tenemos que hablar! No podemos dejar que esto quede así esta noche. Escucha, sé que me porte como un imbécil, ¡pero tienes que darme una oportunidad!- Kate permanecía en silencio dudando si abrirle o no. No quería seguir discutiendo mas esa noche, no se sentía con fuerza. No, no iba a abrirle. Aun estaba muy enfadada con él.  
-¡Vamos, Beckett! ¡Abre la condenada puerta! ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no lo hagas!- El escritor parecía estar decidido. El Whiskey que había tomado ayudaba. Así todo, se estaba desesperando ante la posibilidad de que no le abriera. Sus dudas, miedos y paranoias empezaban a alzar la voz nuevamente en su cabeza y la ceguera volvía… -¡Maldita seas, Kate! ¡Si todavía tienes miedo de hablarme a la cara aun puedo ponerme la máscara!- Castle escuchó los pasos furiosos que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Aparentemente había logrado llamar su atención… de una forma estúpida, muy estúpida, pero aun así lo había logrado...

\- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Castle! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?!- los ojos de Kate estaban inyectados de ira mirando al escritor. Castle la miró de arriba abajo algo sorprendido por la poca ropa que llevaba la detective. ¡No podía creer lo sexy que era esa mujer! ¡Cuánto la deseaba! ¡No podía creer la manera en que había arruinado todo más de una vez!

\- Logré que me abrieras ¿no? No parecías reaccionar a nada de lo que te estaba diciendo…- mientras hablaba ingresó al departamento sin darle oportunidad a que le cerrase la puerta en la cara.  
-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Castle?!-  
-¡Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó esta noche, Kate!-  
-¿Estás borracho?- le preguntó al notar que olía a alcohol-  
-No. O al menos no lo suficiente como para sacarte de mi cabeza ésta noche.-  
-¡Pues tendrás que intentar con más fuerza! ¡No pienso escucharte, ya dijiste suficiente!-  
\- ¡Vas a escucharme te guste o no! ¡Después te prometo que me iré sin objeciones!-  
-¿Y que se supone que vas a decirme, Castle? ¿Vas a recordarme nuevamente lo fría y manipuladora que soy? ¿La poca capacidad que tengo para comprometerme? ¿O mi cobardía para afrontar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti? ¿Con cuál de todas te gustaría empezar, Rick? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime! ¡¿De verdad piensas que voy a volver a soportar que me trates de esa forma otra vez?!- Estaba furiosa. En ese momento sentía que lo odiaba y que nada de lo que él pudiera decirle podría cambiar eso.  
-Vengo a pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije esta noche. Me comporté como un niño. ¡Peor! ¡Como un completo imbécil! ¡Créeme que estoy muy apenado, Kate! ¡Tengo miles de cosas más para decirte que tengo guardadas desde hace mucho, pero aun eso puede esperar! Lo único que quiero esta noche es que me perdones por todas las cosas horribles que te dije. ¡No es verdad que sienta eso! ¡Mis miedos y mi inseguridad fueron los que hablaron por mí! ¡Estaba como loco, no podía pensar con claridad! ¡Y aun me siento de esa manera! ¡Quiero que me des una oportunidad, que no me odies!- dijo muy apenado bajo la dura mirada de ella, que permanecía en silencio. Castle se acercó y la sujetó por los hombros en señal de desesperación. Sus manos estaban frías otra vez. El frío le traspasó la camisa y sintió como nuevamente se le erizaba la piel ¡¿Como le podía costar tanto tenerlo enfrente?! ¡Qué difícil era no besarlo teniéndolo tan cerca!

-¡Por favor, Kate! ¡Tienes que perdonarme!- otra vez podía sentir como se estremecía al agarrarla.  
-N-no lo sé, Castle…No creo que esto nos haga bien…- dijo la detective con notable nerviosismo tratando de separarse.  
-Por favor, dame una oportunidad.- El escritor le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y se acercó peligrosamente a su boca. La detective otra vez sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón y como nuevamente se empezaba a perder en sus hermosos ojos.  
-No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo- le dijo susurrando mientras sin poder contenerse volvía a besarla con igual o más pasión que hacía unas horas atrás. Ella no pudo más que dejarse besar, otra vez desarmada, nuevamente estando a su merced. Ya no podía resistirse. Sus lenguas se saludaron, ansiosas por tocarse. Lo tomó de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello, bajando por su cara hasta sepáralo un segundo de su boca para mirarlo a los ojos con la respiración completamente agitada.  
-¿Estas… seguro de esto, Rick?-  
-¡Absolutamente! ¡No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que estar contigo! ¡Te amo, Kate! ¡Como nunca había amado a otra mujer en mi vida!- Volvió a besarla nuevamente sin esperar ni una palabra, sin esperar nada más que ella correspondiera a sus besos. Sus bocas, atraídas como imanes, no lograban separarse a más de un centímetro de distancia, para volver a juntarse segundos después con la misma intensidad que al principio. Sus lenguas se invadían, se chocaban, se bebían, como con vida propia. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban y la temperatura iba en aumento. Las manos del escritor se enredaban en sus cabellos húmedos y las de ella se perdían en sus anchos hombros. Él comenzó a acariciarle la nuca, bajando suavemente por la espalda hasta tomarla por la cintura para pegarla aun más a él, mientras se separaba de su boca para besar su cuello. Primero, un beso muy suave, abajo, casi en el hueco de la clavícula. Luego fue subiendo muy despacio, disfrutando cada instante, acariciándola con sus labios. Llegó hasta su oreja y susurró: -¡Eres perfecta!- y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo. Kate intentó respirar hondo para ahogar un leve gemido. Sintió como la mano de él se abría paso hábilmente por debajo de su camisa acariciándole la espalda. No pudo más que sonreír cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos provocándole escalofríos mientras le recorría lentamente la columna vertebral. Buscó su boca, desesperada, sedienta de sus ardientes besos. Al encontrarla se hundió en ella buscando su lengua una y otra vez. Castle se apartó para mirarla sin poder creer todavía todo lo que estaba pasando. La tomó de las manos y empezó a retroceder hasta sentarse en el sillón. Se sacó la parte de arriba del traje de arlequín que todavía llevaba puesto y lo tiró a un costado. Agarró nuevamente las manos de Kate trayéndola hacía él, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, disfrutando cada uno de los movimientos que ella le regalaba. Le desabrochó un botón de la camisa dejando al descubierto la cicatriz del disparo. Se acercó y le dio un beso justo arriba, después, posó muy despacio sus labios sobre esa herida que solo había sanado superficialmente. Sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar. Todavía su piel estaba sensible.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise lastim…!- le dijo separándose asustado. Sin dejarlo terminar lo besó dulcemente –Está todo bien. No duele…- le dijo perdiéndose en su boca. El escritor pellizcaba con sus dientes los sabrosos labios de la detective que se deshacía con cada caricia, con cada beso.  
Le desabrochó otro botón. Besó el nuevo pedacito de piel que acababa de descubrir. La empujó levemente hacia atrás, para que se apoyara en uno sus fuertes brazos, mientras le desprendía un botón más y volvía a besar su piel de seda, robándole un gemido encantador. La camisa semi abierta le regalaba al escritor una hermosa vista de sus senos empezando a asomar fuera de ella. Desabrochó otro botón más, repitiendo el ritual del beso otra vez, deseando memorizar con sus labios cada milímetro de su piel. Beckett no terminaba de entender todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo le transmitía mientras Castle jugaba con el libremente. Sentía como las manos del escritor la recorrían entera, encendiendo aun más su ardiente figura, llevándola muy hábilmente, con paciencia, despacio, hacia un mundo de increíble placer sin siquiera haber terminado de desvestirla. -¿Vamos a la pieza? Estaremos más cómodos ahí…- le dijo ella tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, clavándole una mirada algo lujuriosa.  
-Lo que tú quieras, detective…- Sonriendo, Castle se levantó del sillón con ella aun encima, apoyando sus varoniles manos sobre su cintura para sostenerla. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se trabó al él con sus largas piernas. Él la fue besando repetidas veces hasta llegar al cuarto.  
En la habitación no había más luz que la que se colaba por la ventana desde el farol de la calle, centrándose en la cama, como un spot enfocando el escenario. Castle se paró junto al lecho, aflojando la presión de sus manos sobre la detective, dejándola deslizarse suavemente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cama. Muy lentamente le fue sacando el mini short, luego le desabrochó el último botón que le quedaba a la camisa y finalmente, él se quitó el resto del disfraz que aun llevaba puesto. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes con una enorme sonrisa, disfrutando su hermoso cuerpo iluminado por la tenue farola. – ¡Quiero recordarte así, por siempre!- Kate sonrío también, mientras lo atrapaba con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacía ella. Al fin sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban, se reconocían, se incendiaban. Sus sombras reflejadas en la pared se fusionaban en una, danzando suavemente al son del compás. Ellos eran música: tiempo, ritmo y armonía exquisitamente combinados, creando una sinfonía de sublime goce.  
Jugaron mutuamente con sus cuerpos. Incansables, insaciables. Deseando que ese momento se perpetuara en el tiempo y sin la menor intención de separarse, demostrándose a cada segundo cuanto se amaban.

Quedaron tendidos boca arriba aun jadeantes, exhaustos, sin aliento. Castle se puso de costado para poder mirarla, le agarró la mano y se la acerco hasta su boca para besarla dulcemente. Kate giró también quedando enfrentada a él. Lo besó y le dijo: -Gracias...- el escritor frunció un poco el ceño sin entender porque le agradecía… -Lo de recién… ¡fue increíble!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. – ¡Tú eres increíble!- contestó él besándole la frente.  
-¿Kate? ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó al notar su respiración acompasada. Nunca contestó. Se había desmayado del cansancio. Se quedó mirándola durante un rato largo, mientras le acariciaba la mano que nunca le había soltado.  
Había pasado de todo esa noche, y a pesar de que lograron terminar bien, todavía quedaban algunas cosas por aclarar. Si iban a tratar de tener algún tipo de relación lo mejor era tratar de empezar diciéndose la verdad. Por eso aun se debían una charla y Castle sabía perfectamente que todo lo relacionado con el caso de su madre sería parte de esa conversación. Tenía miedo, sabía que al contarle a Beckett todo el asunto, la reacción de ella no iba a resultar muy favorable al supuesto inicio de su relación. La conocía lo suficiente como para esperar lo peor, por eso el miedo. Ya había saboreado su dulce néctar, ya había mordido la fruta, sabía que nunca iba probar otra tan exquisita, y, por supuesto, no quería dejar de disfrutarla nunca más.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Estaba empezando a aclarar cuando el escritor recordó que lo único que tenía para ponerse era el disfraz de arlequín. No quería irse. Nunca más. Quería dormir a su lado todas las noches, ver su hermoso rostro al abrir los ojos por primera vez cada mañana, pero tenía que regresar a su casa antes que la ciudad se despertara para evitar el ridículo. Así todo, permaneció junto a ella un rato más, contemplándola, como si no lo dejase partir. Con algo de resignación decidió al fin levantarse, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Buscó las partes de su disfraz para empezar a cambiarse. Se detuvo un instante a pensar: -No puedo desaparecer así sin más, sin decirle nada. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí cuando se despierte y yo no esté? No sé qué hacer…No quiero despertarla, pero tampoco quiero que se despierte sola y piense que hui como un cobarde… ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a dejarle una nota!- se dirigió al living a buscar papel y lápiz que encontró rápidamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Luego se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que había estado hacía un rato con ella sin poder evitar recordar ese maravilloso momento. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse para escribir. Se levantó y se dirigió a la pieza para dejar la nota sobre la almohada, justo al lado de ella. Después agarró la sabana y la tapó cuidadosamente. Pensó en dejarle un beso en la mejilla, sólo para acercarse una vez más, para llevarse su perfume con él. -¡No, Castle! ¡Vas a despertarla!- se dijo se alejándose lentamente sin poder dejar de mirarla. -¡Concéntrate, Rick! ¡Tienes que vestirte y largarte de aquí!- se decía mientras arrugaba el pantalón del disfraz para encajarlo en una pierna.  
-No está bien huir en la mitad de la noche después de tener sexo con alguien que conoces. ¡No es propio de un caballero, Castle!- Kate apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero no dejaba de mirarlo. Sonreía. Todavía no terminaba de creerse todo lo que había pasado. Sorprendido, giró con su ya conocida y encantadora sonrisa y le dijo acercándose a ella:  
-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, detective, pero en mi defensa debo alegar que le dejé una nota sobre la almohada con la debida explicación de mi temprana retirada.- Mientras le hablaba con voz seductora, se recostaba a su lado y le regalaba un dulce beso.  
-¡Ah! ¡Pero muy bien, Rick! ¡Piensas en todo! Y dime… ¿Puedo leerla?- dijo divertida.  
-Ya no es necesario. Te lo diré yo mismo. No tengo otra cosa que ponerme más que el disfraz y anoche cuando llegué aquí le dije al chofer de la limusina que se fuera, que yo me tomaría un taxi para regresar. Entonces quería irme antes de que amanezca por completo. ¡No me veo parando un taxi a las 12 del mediodía vestido de arlequín!- le dijo tirando a un costado la nota hecha un bollo.  
-¡Te verías adorable!- Kate lo beso enternecida.  
-¡Ríete si quieres, pero debo decirte que no te deseo estar en mi lugar!- divertido el escritor agregó. -De todos modos, era menos complicado irme mientras dormías. Ahora que estás despierta no va a ser tarea fácil- Se quedó mirándola un momento, en silencio, sonriendo. Él tampoco terminaba de creerse todo lo que había pasado.  
-Quédate a dormir conmigo. Te prestaré un pantalón de gimnasia y una campera. Y puedo llamarte un taxi para que te recoja en la puerta. Sólo si quieres quedarte...-  
-Sólo si la ropa no es de Josh…- la miró sonriente esperando su reacción.  
-¿Y qué problema hay si es de Josh? ¿Temes que te quede grande?- contestó desafiante.  
-Estoy absolutamente convencido de que cualquier cosa que haya dejado Josh me queda chica. Lo digo en todo sentido…- dijo el escritor muy seguro de sí mismo. Se acercó despacio y la besó largamente, con ternura, tratando de demostrarle cuanto la amaba con ese beso.  
-Que no te quepa la menor duda…- susurró ella recibiéndolo con su boca. Le encantaban sus besos, el sabor de sus labios. Lo abrazó acercando su cuerpo al de él acariciándolo mientras lo saboreaba. Todavía sentía algo de sueño, pero no el suficiente como para no comenzar nuevamente a recrearse con el cuerpo de su escritor favorito. Mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior sujetándolo unos segundos, clavándole una mirada incandescente. Ella parecía tener el control y a él le encantaba. Lo besó en el cuello mientras sentía como las manos de él la acariciaban cada vez con más intensidad, aumentando sus latidos, acelerando sus caricias. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aun más, deseosos de rozarse, empezando a arder lentamente. Él la tomó por la cintura dando medio giro poniéndola de espaldas debajo de su marcado cuerpo, deteniéndose un momento para mirar su hermosa sonrisa que asomó en el preciso instante en que la agarró. Siguió con sus caricias recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras su boca llegaba a su ombligo. Ella se fue incorporando lentamente sin soltarle las manos, lo agarró con sus piernas y en una excelente toma de Aikido lo tumbó boca arriba quedando encima de él.  
-¡Por favor, detective! ¡Dime que ahora vas a esposarme a la cama!- dijo divertido acercándose a su boca.  
-¡No será esta noche, Castle! ¡Pero será pronto! ¡Eso te lo prometo!- contestó atrapando su boca, exprimiendo su lengua. El escritor estaba alucinado con esa mujer que no terminaba nunca de sorprenderlo. Él mismo se sorprendía de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba. Nunca había tenido tanta piel con nadie. Nunca el sexo le había resultado tan placentero, tan mágico. Nunca. Entonces, extasiado, se dejó cabalgar por la bella amazona y se dejó llevar hasta estallar de placer.  
Quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Kate se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick. Se sentía protegida, con la certeza de que junto a él nada ni nadie podía lastimarla. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la frente dulcemente. Estaban inmersos en un halo de estupidez casi adolescente y a ninguno parecía importarle.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomar tímidamente por el marco de la ventana. Se alegró de estar todavía ahí, abrazado a ella. Podía caerse muerto en ese mismísimo instante con la satisfacción absoluta de haberla disfrutado de principio a fin, pero más aun, habiéndose sentido gozado libremente por ella. No podía pedir nada más de esa inolvidable noche. Era feliz. El sueño los atrapó finalmente. Exhaustos y sin poder combatirlo se rindieron placenteramente a su dominio.

Beckett abrió los ojos apenas pasado el medio día. Giró su cabeza para comprobar con gran alegría que no había sido un sueño. Castle dormía plácidamente a su lado con una expresión de paz absoluta. Sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y no quería dejar de estar así. Se levantó y fue a prender la cafetera antes de tomar una ducha para terminar de despertarse. Recordó que había quedado para almorzar con su padre y en una hora y media la pasaría a buscar. Tenía ganas de ver a Jim. Siempre disfrutaba muchísimo de su compañía, pero hoy era un domingo especial. Hoy hubiera preferido quedarse con Rick todo el día. Todavía sentía que debía hablar con él, sentía que le debía una explicación aunque él ya no la necesitase. Se metió en el baño cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertarlo, abrió el grifo y se metió debajo del agua para despabilarse.

Castle se despertó algo sobresaltado. Miró para ambos lados, todavía sin reconocer bien el lugar donde se encontraba. Sacudió la cabeza para despertarse y al instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de ella y no pudo más que sonreír. Escuchó la ducha, e impulsado como un resorte se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta muy despacio metiéndose rápidamente. Se acercó a la ducha y se metió sin esperar permiso.  
-¿Necesitas que te enjabone la espalda, preciosa?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.  
-¡Llegas tarde, grandote! Ya terminé de bañarme. ¡Estaba por salir!-  
-Entonces podría ayudarte con algo más ¿no crees?- el escritor le apartó suavemente el pelo mojado y le besó la nuca provocándole cosquillas.  
-¡Eres insaciable ¿no, Rick?!- le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa tirando su cabeza para atrás, reposando unos segundos en su hombro.  
-¡Me haces sentir como un adolescente! ¡Cada vez que te beso me prendo fuego! ¡No puedo evitarlo!- Castle la apretó contra su cuerpo y le mordió dulcemente el cuello.  
-¡No sabes cómo me gustaría seguir con esto, pero tengo que ir a almorzar con mi padre! Además las duchas son algo incomodas para tener sexo ¿No te parece?- dijo mientras se daba vuelta quedando frente a él.  
-Yo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a las duchas…- le dio un corto beso levantando una ceja. -…pero no creo que cambies a tu papá por mí, así que ¿Qué te parece si vengo esta noche y seguimos?-  
-¡Me parece genial!- dijo saliendo de la ducha. –Me voy a cambiar, ya es tarde. Te dejaré el pantalón de gimnasia sobre la cama y si te apuras tendremos tiempo de tomarnos un café-  
-¡Gracias! ¡Saldré en dos minutos!-

Kate se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Fue hasta el ropero y pisó sin darse cuenta la nota que Castle, supuestamente iba a dejarle en su almohada, la levantó y no pudo dejar de leerla:

 _"Princesa: No pienses que después de esta noche extraordinariamente única no hubiese querido quedarme a tu lado, contemplando tu exquisita belleza por el resto de mi vida, pero tú sabes que mi timidez no me permitiría irme a plena luz del sol aun disfrazado a casa. Llámame si aun quieres verme cuando te despiertes. Te amo. Nunca lo olvides. Rick"_

-¿Puede ser alguien más dulce?- pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¡Qué lindo eres, Castle!- Con una gran sonrisa comenzó a vestirse, luego se dirigió a la cocina a servir dos tazas de café recién hecho.

Rick salió del baño y fue a cambiarse de inmediato. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible antes de que saliera a almorzar. Se puso el pantalón. Le quedaba bastante justo, pero no le incomodaba. Kate, también le había dejado una remera blanca y una campera deportiva. ¡Parecía un profesor de educación física de secundaria! Se dirigió hasta dónde estaba ella y preguntó:  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?-  
-¡Como un profe de secundaria!- contestó divertida. En verdad le gustaba como le quedaba la ropa deportiva algo ajustada. Era raro verlo así vestido, pero le resultaba muy sexy. Se acercó a él con una taza humeante. Se la entregó y acto seguido le regaló un dulce beso en la mejilla diciéndole:  
-Gracias.-  
-¿Por?- preguntó él algo confuso.  
-¡Por escribir tan bien!- contesto guiñándole un ojo.  
-¡Ah! ¡Leíste la nota ¿no es así, tramposa?! ¡Se suponía que sólo debías leerla en mi ausencia!- dijo Castle fingiendo enojo.  
-¡Entonces deberías de haberla tirado a la basura! Soy una mujer muy curiosa… Además ¿Por qué no querías que la leyera? ¡Lo que dice es muy bonito!-  
-Lo que dice es verdad. Todo.- el escritor la besó en los labios dulcemente.  
-¡Qué lindo eres!- Kate lo abrazó y permanecieron unos segundos así. Luego le dijo:  
-Esta noche cuando vuelvas tenemos que hablar. Creo que te debo una explicación y me gustaría dártela.  
-No me debes nada. Pero sí estoy de acuerdo con que debemos hablar. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirte.- la voz del escritor adquirió seriedad y ella lo notó de inmediato.  
-¿Por qué tan serio de repente, Rick?-  
-¡Porque vamos a hablar de nosotros y eso para mí es serio…!- dijo disimulando un poco.  
El teléfono de la detective sonó salvando al escritor de dar más explicaciones sobre su cambio de semblante. Era Jim, quien esperaba a su hija en un restorán a un par de cuadras de su casa.  
-¡Me tengo que ir! ¿Te espero tipo 7 de la tarde?- lo besó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo –Al lado del teléfono tienes el numero de un taxi. ¡Adiós!-  
-¡Adiós, preciosa! ¡Nos vemos después!- Castle terminó su taza de café, llamó a un taxi y se dirigió a su casa.

Beckett regresó a su departamento alrededor de las 5 de la tarde con un par de bolsas de supermercado para prepararle una deliciosa cena a Castle. Sonó el teléfono. Era su amiga Lanie.  
-¡Hola amiga! ¡Me estaba extrañando de que todavía no hubieses llamado!- dijo Beckett al contestar.  
-¡Te juro que intenté abrir los ojos más temprano, pero el dolor de cabeza insoportable que tenía no me permitió hacerlo! ¿Cómo estas, Kate? Imagino que no muy bien después de lo de anoche…- dijo Lanie algo afligida.  
-¡De hecho, amiga, me siento muy bien el día de hoy!- contestó Kate con voz radiante.  
-mmm…No termino de entender…-  
-¡Verás! Castle apareció en mi departamento al rato de haberse ido de la fiesta…-  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ ¿Yyyy?! ¿Qué pasó? Hablaron, me imagino…- Lanie no podía evitar su alegría.  
-No exactamente…, pero se podría decir que arreglamos las cosas. Se quedó hasta el mediodía y quedamos en que vendría en un rato-  
-¡Uy! ¡Muy bien, amiga! ¡Veo que no perdieron el tiempo!...-dijo con una gran carcajada su amiga Lanie.  
-¡Si…bueno…podría decirse!- contestó divertida y algo avergonzada.  
-Supongo que vas a preparar una cena deliciosa ¿No?-  
-¡Al menos lo intentaré! Debo dejarte ahora, amiga. ¡Te prometo que mañana te contare todo con lujo de detalles!-  
-¡Por supuesto que me contarás! ¡No puedo esperar a que lo hagas! ¡Pásenla muy lindo! ¡Ustedes se lo merecen!-  
-¡Gracias, Lanie! ¡Te quiero mucho, amiga! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-  
-¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Kate! ¡Adiós!-

Sin perder más tiempo, Kate se abocó a preparar una carne al horno con papas. Ciertamente no era una comida demasiado sofisticada, pero era la receta favorita de su madre y lo primero que ella le había enseñado a cocinar. La había aprendido a hacer igual y era un plato que ella consideraba muy especial, lo preparaba con mucho amor para su padre. Nunca lo había hecho para nadie más, hasta hoy, que se lo prepararía a su apuesto escritor.  
La hora pasó volando y sólo le quedó tiempo para una ducha antes de que él llegara. Decidió rápidamente que se pondría algo casual, una pollerita de jean, una camisa entallada y unas sandalias de taco bajo estarían bien. Terminó de cambiarse un minuto antes de escuchar el timbre.  
Castle estaba del otro lado de la puerta con una botella de un exquisito Malbec que un amigo le había traído de Argentina y que guardaba para alguna ocasión especial y un hermoso ramo de flores en la otra mano. Kate abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.  
-¡Estas preciosa!- le dijo dándole un dulce pico y agregó extendiendo su brazo con las flores: -¡Son para ti, pero en cualquier lado que las pongas quedaran opacadas con tu belleza!-

-Te estás volviendo cursi…-dijo ella divertida agarrando las flores para ponerlas en agua.  
-Mmm… ¡huele delicioso!- Castle cerró los ojos e inspiró llenándose del exquisito aroma de la comida. -¡No vas a decirme que lo cocinaste tú solita ¿no?!-  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy una excelente ama de casa! ¡Ya verás!- Kate le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.  
-¡No puedo esperar a que me lo demuestres!-  
-Ya casi está ¿Por qué no sirves una copa de vino mientras yo sirvo la cena?-  
-¡Excelente idea!- Castle destapó el vino y lo sirvió en las copas que estaban en la mesa. Después se la quedó mirando mientras servía la comida y pensó como le gustaría que esto fuera cotidiano, de todos los días. Ciertamente, podría acostumbrarse de inmediato a tenerla cerca siempre.  
Durante la cena, Castle no paró de halagar la deliciosa carne que ella había preparado. Terminaron de cenar y después de levantar la mesa se fueron a sentar al living.  
-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar- dijo Kate tomando un largo trago de vino.  
-Sí, ya es hora…- contestó él algo desanimado.  
-Escucha, Rick. Te debo una explicación aunque tú no lo consideres necesario.- guardó silencio un segundo y siguió:- El día del disparo yo te escuché perfectamente cuando me dijiste te amo antes de perder por completo la consciencia. Cuando desperté y me encontré en un hospital con una cicatriz en el pecho me invadió una sensación de terror que no había experimentado nunca. Toda la fortaleza que había adquirido a lo largo de estos años se hizo añicos en el momento que esa bala me atravesó el pecho. A partir de ese momento mi vida se transformó radicalmente. Nunca estuve tan perdida en toda mi vida. Y cuando te vi, parado en la puerta con un ramo de flores y tu hermosa sonrisa y Josh a mi lado acariciándome la mano me sentí muy confundida con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía para con cada uno…no pude en ese momento hacerme cargo de tu confesión, no podía hacerme cargo de nada ni nadie. Hace un tiempo largo que veo a un terapeuta y él me ayudó mucho para que yo pudiera abrirme, ordenar mis sentimientos y lograr aceptar que puedo intentar ser feliz aunque todavía no termine de resolver el asesinato de mi madre. Sobre todo, me ayudó a darme cuenta que tú estuviste ahí todo el tiempo.-  
-Yo…no sabía lo de la terapia…- dijo él apenado.  
-No tenías por qué saberlo. Te pido perdón por demorar tanto en decirte todo esto. Debe haber sido difícil para ti también, pero necesitaba tiempo para curar las heridas, las internas claro,…Y bueno, finalmente aquí estamos…algo avanzamos ¿no?… - Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella y un sabor amargo le invadió el alma a él.  
-Sí…algo avanzamos…al menos hasta ahora.-  
-No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?- La sonrisa de Kate se desvaneció por completo. Castle sabía que tenía que contarle todo lo que había guardado desde que le dispararon, que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo y que en cuanto ella lo supiera le iba a ser muy difícil de aceptar. Lo sabía, pero debía enfrentarlo. Aunque Beckett decidiera no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, entendía que no podría comenzar una vida junto a ella con tremenda confesión enterrada. Y había más: aparte de no saber realmente cómo reaccionaría con él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia de que alguien tiene la información que necesita para acercarse al asesino de su madre. ¿Cómo iba a lograr que ella dejase de una vez por todas de investigar? ¿De qué manera iba a ser capaz de protegerla? Debía encontrar la forma de convencerla. No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la manera si no quería verla muerta.  
-Yo también tengo algo que decirte, pero debes prometerme algo, Kate...- le dijo agarrando suavemente sus manos.  
-Me estas asustando, Castle ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- el rostro de ella se ponía cada vez más serio.  
-Debes prometerme que escucharás todo lo que tengo para contarte y que después sólo intentarás pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón ¿Puedes prometerme eso?-  
-¿De qué estás hablando? No lo sé… no sé si puedo prometértelo… ¡Dime que está pasando, Rick!- El escritor bajó la cabeza un segundo, respiró hondo, la miró directo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.  
-Antes de ir al hangar donde lo mataron, el Capitán Montgomery envió un paquete a un viejo amigo de confianza. El paquete contenía información que perjudica al responsable de la muerte de tu madre. Montgomery intentaba protegerte y la razón por la cual te dispararon fue que el paquete no llegó a tiempo a manos de su amigo. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos llegó a un arreglo, si te dejaban en paz la información no saldría a la luz, pero había una condición: tenias que dejar de investigar. Esa es la razón por la cual aun sigues con vida, porque paraste de investigar.-  
-No entiendo… ¿y tú?..¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño confundida…  
-Para que el acuerdo funcionara alguien debía asegurarse que tú no seguirías con la investigación.-  
-No puedo creerlo… ¿Tú eres parte de esto? -La cara de asombro de Beckett se iba transformando en rabia pura.  
-Kate, sólo quería mantenerte a salvo…-  
-¿Mintiéndome… sobre la cosa que mas me importa en la vida?-  
-Esa mentira es lo que preservó tu vida hasta ahora… ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije recién? ¡Tienes que parar con esto, Kate! ¡Acabarás muerta!-  
-¡Tú no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije hace unos minutos! ¿No entendiste lo duro que fue par mi afrontar todo lo que pasó? ¡Hace casi un año que estoy tratando de encontrar una pista ¿y tú me ocultas todo esto?!¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Castle? - Kate se levantó del sillón furiosa y caminó nerviosa por la habitación tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. -¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Cómo lo encuentro?- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo.  
-No sé quién es, Kate…Sólo es una voz en el teléfono, una sombra en un garaje…-  
-¿Te reuniste con él? ¿Cuándo?.. ¿Cómo sabes que él no está detrás del asesinato de mi madre? ¿Cómo sabes que no está detrás de todo esto, Castle?… ¡mas te vale que me digas todo lo que sabes de él!-  
-¡No sé absolutamente nada! ¡Tienes que creerme!... -¡Kate, estaba tratando de protegerte… tienes que entender!- dijo levantándose también, siguiéndola.  
-¡No necesito que me protejan, Castle! ¡Soy una mujer adulta, sin contar que soy policía, así que no me trates como si fuera una niña! ¡Y mas te vale que me entregues toda la información que tienes sobre este tipo o te juro que te hare arrestar por obstruir una investigación policíaca!-  
-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡Y así lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría así me encarcelaras en Alcatraz! ¡De ninguna manera voy a ser cómplice de tu muerte!- El escritor alzó la voz.  
-¡Maldito seas, Castle! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Con que derecho decides así sobre mi vida?  
-¡Con el derecho que me dio el profundo dolor que sentí cuando te desangrabas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que sentimos todos los que te queremos cuando te vimos en esa camilla, Beckett?! ¡Pregúntale a Jim como se sintió cuando te vio inconsciente en la ambulancia! ¡¿De veras piensas que tu padre podría continuar con su vida si a ti te pasa algo?!-  
-No lo entiendes… ¡No puedo darme por vencida!... ¡Se lo debo a mi madre!-  
-Lo único que le debes a tu madre es seguir con vida ¡¿Crees que ella querría que la desperdiciaras de esa manera?! ¡Y se lo debes a tu padre también! ¡Estoy seguro que no soportaría perderte como perdió a Johanna! Y… ¿qué hay de mí, Kate? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te perdiera? Te lo repito, por si no te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer. Te amo. Como nunca amé a ninguna mujer y yo tampoco soportaría perderte ¡No seas necia! ¡Por favor! ¡Olvídate de esto!- Se acercó agarrándola por los hombros.  
-¡No puedo hacerlo, Castle! ¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Voy a seguir con esto hasta que el culpable pague por lo que le hizo a mi madre!- le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del escritor.  
\- Esto ya no se trata de buscar justicia, se trata de obtener venganza. No puedes permitir que eso te suceda, no puedes permitir que la oscuridad te gane de esa manera. ¡Piensa! ¿Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste hace un rato? Lo que hablaste con tu terapeuta... eso de "lograr aceptar que puedo intentar ser feliz aunque todavía no termine de resolver el asesinato de mi madre" ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con eso?-  
-¡Eso fue antes de enterarme todo lo que me ocultaste hasta hoy! ¡Aun no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste quedarte callado tanto tiempo sabiendo lo importante que era para mí?! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa forma?- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.-Vete, Castle. No quiero tenerte cerca…- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla de par en par.  
-Ok. Me voy. Veo que no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión…- dijo con profunda angustia. -Déjame decirte una sola cosa más y te prometo que será lo último que escuches de mí. Asegúrate muy bien de que no lastimen a nadie cercano a ti para tratar de detenerte. Eso es algo con lo que estoy completamente seguro de que no podrías vivir. Adiós Beckett.- el escritor le dedicó una triste mirada, casi convencido de que podría ser la última vez que lo haría y se marchó.  
Beckett cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a la pared y lloró en silencio, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Un torbellino de emociones la arrastraban de un lado al otro, y una sola pregunta volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez ¿Cómo seguiría adelante con todo esto? La respuesta a ese interrogante parecía estar muy, muy lejos.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI 

Richard salió del departamento con un profundo dolor en el alma. Su corazón con cada latido le inyectaba medio litro de miedo. Por más empeño que pusiese en explicarle el peligro en el que se encontraba, a Beckett parecía no importarle. No le importaba morir y aparentemente tampoco le importaba que alguien más saliera perjudicado. Estaba completamente enceguecida por el dolor, sedienta, ya no de justicia sino de venganza. Sentía que él ya no lograría contenerla de ninguna forma. Ya no podía protegerla. Había fracasado y ciertamente no tardarían demasiado en llegar a ella en cuanto empiece a investigar otra vez. ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba antes de recibir la llamada en la que le decían que le habían pegado un tiro en la cabeza? -¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan necia? ¿Por qué?- pensó en voz alta. Manejó como un loco por la ciudad dando vueltas sin dirigirse a ningún lado, inmerso en sus pensamientos, consumido por la tristeza. Tristeza por no poder cuidarla, por no poder estar a su lado en éste momento tan duro. Y además, culpa. Inmensa culpa, porque en definitiva, y a pesar de sus advertencias, él había consultado a un forense entrometiendo las narices en el pasado de Beckett cuando ella lo tenía muy enterrado dentro suyo. Él y su estúpida investigación lograron que su antiguo dolor la quemara nuevamente. -¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?! ¡Tan egoísta! ¡¿Qué pretendía con eso?! ¡¿Quedar como el héroe que resolviera el caso de su madre para que ella me viera con admiración?! ¡Estúpido ególatra! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?- se decía a si mismo dándole golpes al volante entre pregunta y pregunta. No tenía respuestas. Ahora ya era tarde y ella ni siquiera quería verle la cara. Decidió volver a su casa a tomarse un par de tragos para ver si lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Hoy, con poder dormir se conformaba. Sabía que los días por venir iban a ser difíciles. Sabía que sacarla completamente fuera de su vida le llevaría tiempo y seguramente, más que un par de botellas para intentar olvidarla. Entró a su loft sabiendo que Alexis no se encontraba, pero nada sabía de su madre.  
-¡Richard, querido! ¡Te vi salir tan arreglado y perfumado que no te esperaba hasta mañana!- dijo Martha sorprendida al verlo entrar -¡Tienes suerte de encontrarme sola!- agregó para aflojar la cara de preocupación con la que había entrado su hijo.  
A Castle se le dibujó una mueca muy parecida a una media sonrisa.  
-Perdón, madre. Prometo no incomodarte. Voy a encerrarme en mi escritorio, a ver si logro escribir algo…- contestó agarrando una botella de Bourbon.  
-¡Sabes que es una broma, hijo! Sólo trataba de cambiarte un poco esa cara. ¿Qué pasó con Beckett?-  
-¡¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por ella?! Yo no te dije que iría a verla…- preguntó extrañado.  
-Primero y principal: soy tu madre y te conozco como nadie. Y segundo: por la única persona que te he visto ponerte de ese modo cuando le pasa algo es por Alexis. Acabo de cortar con ella y está en perfectas condiciones, divirtiéndose en la casa de su amiga…así que usando simple lógica asumo que algo sucede con Kate.- dijo usando sus dedos índice y mayor para enfatizar su discurso.  
-¡Nunca terminas de sorprenderme, madre!-  
-¡Vamos! ¡Sírveme un poco de ese whisky y cuéntame todo! Te hará bien desahogarte con alguien.- le dijo Martha haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se acercara al sofá.  
Castle sirvió un par de vasos y se sentó junto a su madre para contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en estos dos días. Ella lo escuchó atentamente durante un rato largo sin decir palabra. Martha solamente miraba como la tristeza se iba apoderando del rostro de su hijo y no podía más que sentirse de la misma manera.  
-¡No sé que más hacer para hacerla entrar en razón, madre! ¡Ahora que sabe lo que yo sé no va a parar hasta descubrir quién es la voz al otro lado del teléfono! ¡Te juro que me aterra la sola idea de verla otra vez tendida en el suelo con un disparo! ¡¿Qué hay si esta vez no fallan?!- los ojos del escritor se llenaron de lagrimas. Agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Era la primera vez que su madre lo veía así por una mujer.  
-Lo sé, Richard. Kate tiene una tenacidad admirable y no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer con respecto a eso. Aparentemente, ha tomado una decisión sobre su vida, y lamentablemente deberás respetarla. Aunque eso signifique alejarte definitivamente de ella.- le dijo levantándole suavemente de la barbilla.  
-Sí. Eso me lo dejó bien claro. ¡Sólo que todavía me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Siento como que voy a presenciar cómo se vuela la cabeza con el arma que yo le regalé!-  
-¿Y qué pretendes hacer, cariño? ¿Secuestrarla llevándola hasta algún lugar remoto y mantenerla allí hasta que logres hacerla razonar?-  
-¡Si ella me dejase yo podría sacarla de aquí, desaparecer! ¡Llevármela bien lejos, a una isla desierta o algo así!-  
-¡Bien dijiste! ¡Si ella te dejase!- su madre lo tomó de las manos -Hijo, no te olvides la razón por la cual se hizo policía en primer lugar. El peso que carga sobre su espalda sería intolerable para la mayoría de las personas, pero ella lo canaliza convirtiéndose en la voz de todas las víctimas de los casos que resuelve. Imagínate la frustración que debe sentir sabiendo que una de las pocas voces que permanece en silencio es la de su propia madre.- Martha llenó los vasos de nuevo y le pasó uno al escritor.-  
-¡¿Y qué hago, entonces?! ¡¿Me voy a Los Hamptons para no tener que cruzarla más en la ciudad y me quedo ahí esperando que me avisen cuando es su funeral?!- Rick tomó un largo trago.  
-Sí, si es necesario. Tú mismo lo dijiste: no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión. Si ella está dispuesta a morir por su causa, a ti no te quedará otra opción que resignarte y aceptarlo. ¡No puedes echarte la culpa por el inicio de todo esto! Y aunque debo decirte que estuvo muy mal entrometerse de esa forma, tarde o temprano todo hubiese salido a flote. ¡Entiende, Richard! Esto forma parte de su ser. Su personalidad se terminó de forjar en base al asesinato de su madre. Es muy difícil que logre darse cuenta que existen otras cosas por las que vivir cuando ella encontró algo por qué morir. Sé que va a ser muy duro para ti afrontar esto, más aun, después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, pero a mi entender es lo único que puedes hacer.- El escritor permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensando.  
-Probablemente tengas razón, madre. Lo mejor será alejarme. Me voy a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.- Castle se levantó con el trago aun en la mano, se acercó a Martha, le dio un beso en la frente y agarró la botella de Bourbon -Que descanses, madre. Hasta mañana.- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación rellenando su vaso.  
-Hasta mañana, Richard. Intenta descansar ¡Mañana será otro día!- Martha se quedó hasta terminar su copa y también se fue a dormir, pensando en lo injusta que podía ser la vida al ponerle tantos obstáculos, impidiendo que dos personas que se aman con locura estén juntas.

Beckett se levantó muy temprano. Como era de esperarse no había dormido casi nada después de la discusión con Castle. Lloró durante horas, con odio, con rencor, con dolor, con profunda tristeza, hasta que, vacía completamente de lágrimas, logró dormitar un rato hasta el amanecer.  
Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue prender la cafetera, como todas las mañanas, como la mañana en la que se despertó a su lado. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. No podía comenzar la mañana pensando en él y en la estupenda noche que había disfrutado después de la fiesta. Eso no hacía más que recordarle cuanto lo iba a extrañar cuando no lo tuviese cerca. Pero, no podía perdonarlo, no después de haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo después de esto podría volver a confiar otra vez en él? Trató de relajarse un poco abajo del agua tibia, repasando como se iba a desarrollar su día. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir al precinto, sólo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente.  
Después de cambiarse se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en el living. Todos los fantasmas llenos de recuerdos, los buenos, los malos y los peores se reunieron con ella. Intentando engrilletarla, atarla a esos momentos, como una cruel condena. No debía permitirlo. Miró su reloj y decidió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para hacer un llamado telefónico sin matar del susto a nadie. Tomó su móvil, buscó un número en la agenda y presionó send.  
Habló durante unos minutos con una mujer. Terminó su taza de café y salió poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero. Sin demora se subió a su auto mientras organizaba en su cabeza toda la nueva información que había adquirido la noche anterior. Según lo que le había confesado el escritor, el receptor del paquete es una persona de confianza del Capitán. Un amigo. Seguramente para confiarle semejante responsabilidad debe ser un amigo muy fiel, de hace muchos años, probablemente alguien que estuvo al tanto en todo momento de este gran lio. Alguien cercano a la familia. O al menos es algo de donde agarrarse para empezar. Estaba casi segura que la información que necesitaba estaba en la casa de su antiguo Capitán. Su mente armó todas las piezas del rompecabezas en el trayecto de su casa hasta la del fallecido Roy Montgomery, inclusive, también encajó la mentira que debía decirle a Evelyn en caso de que ésta sospechara más de lo necesario. Se bajó del auto y en segundos estuvo parada en el porche de entrada. Tocó el timbre esperando ansiosa a que la atendieran. La puerta se abrió y Evelyn la recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Hola Kate! ¡Qué gusto verte!- le dijo dándole un abrazo a la detective.  
-¡Lo mismo digo, Evelyn! ¡Lamento tener que pasar a esta hora, pero estoy tapada de trabajo!-  
-No hay problema. ¡Sabes que con tres hijos dormir hasta tarde es un lujo! ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate! ¿Te sirvo un café?-  
-¡No, gracias! Estoy algo apurada. ¡Dejaremos el café para otro día! ¿Tuviste oportunidad de juntar los expedientes de antiguos casos? Sé que no te di mucho tiempo…-  
-Algo tengo. Aquí está su portátil. Y un par de cajas llenas con lo que parecen ser carpetas. Ya sabes que él era bastante reservado con su trabajo y no sé exactamente de que se trata lo que hay adentro.-  
-¡Excelente! Con esto tendré para empezar. Dime, Evelyn… ¿Podrías facilitarme fotos viejas?- Kate notó de inmediato la cara de sorpresa de la esposa del Capitán. Sabía que era bastante arriesgado pedírselas ya que no podía contarle nada con respecto a su verdadera investigación, pero estaba segura que la voz misteriosa podía adquirir un rostro en alguna de esas fotografías.  
-¡¿Fotos viejas?! ¿Qué tipo de fotos?... No sé si tengo muchas aquí… - dijo Evelyn rascándose el mentón pensativa.  
-Fotos de fiestas o reuniones a las que hayas asistido con Roy a lo largo de su carrera como policía. ¿Podrás encontrar algunas? Estoy tras la pista de un nuevo caso que podría llegar a tener relación con uno o más casos antiguos del Capitán y tengo la esperanza que algún viejo compañero de él me pueda decir algo útil. Pero no tengo nada concreto aun como para informar al resto de mi equipo. Con los expedientes y su portátil creo que es bastante como para comenzar, pero estoy segura de que las fotos me pueden aportar un indicio de con quién puedo ir a hablar.- dijo la detective con absoluta seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¡No hay problema con lo de las fotos! Tendrás que darme unos días para buscar las que necesitas. ¡Te llamaré en cuanto las haya reunido! ¿Te parece?-  
-¡Muchísimas gracias, Evelyn! ¡Te prometo que cuando tenga más tiempo vendré a tomar una taza de ese café delicioso que preparas!- Kate se dirigió hacia la puerta con una de las cajas, la esposa del Capitán llevaba la otra con la Laptop arriba. La acompaño hasta el auto y se despidieron con un dulce abrazo. La detective acomodó las cajas en el baúl. Había pensado en pasar por su casa y dejar todo ahí, pero ya era tarde y debía dirigirse al precinto. Subió rápidamente, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso la llave dando arranque al vehículo. Escuchó su celular y lo atendió antes de salir.  
-¡Buenos días, amiga! ¡De más esta preguntarte como amaneciste ¿No?!- dijo muy alegremente Lanie del otro lado del teléfono.  
-Buenos días, Lanie. Mejor ni preguntes. Escucha. Estoy a punto de manejar, te llamo luego ¿Si?- contestó secamente.  
-¡Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, amiga! ¿Qué pasó? Se te escucha muy rara, Kate…- dijo la Dra. preocupada.  
-Te dije que era una historia muy larga y ahora se alargó un poco más, es todo. Ahora estoy apurada. Te llamó en cuanto tenga un rato y arreglamos para vernos ¿Te parece?-  
-¡No hay problema! Llámame cuando quieras. ¡Adiós, amiga!-  
-Adiós, Lanie.- Beckett cortó rápidamente. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de ir a trabajar. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era encerrarse en su apartamento a desmenuzar toda la información que le había dado Evelyn y esperar por las fotos. Algo tenía que encontrar. Seguramente algo se le había escapado a lo largo de este tiempo y necesitaba con desesperación encontrarlo o perdería la cordura. Pero tenía que esperar. Ahora debía presentarse a trabajar  
Llegó al destacamento apenas pasadas las 8:30. No estaba tan mal, después de todo. Saludó a sus compañeros y se sentó en su escritorio a terminar algo de papeleo que tenía atrasado.  
Ryan y Esposito se miraron después del saludo de la detective algo extrañados por la distancia que ésta había adquirido esa mañana. Ambos estaban convencidos que tenía algo que ver con la fiesta del sábado ya que tampoco tenían noticias de Castle. Sin embargo ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto.  
-¡Ey, Beckett! Ryan y yo vamos por un par de tazas de café ¿quieres una?- Espo pensó que seguramente el café no tendría ni el mismo gusto ni el mismo significado que el que le traía el escritor cada mañana, pero al menos alguien tendría esa pequeña atención con ella.  
-¡Sí, gracias Espo!- contestó con una tenue sonrisa.  
Al rato los muchachos llegaron con tres tazas humeantes de café recién hecho. Le dieron una a su compañera y se dirigió cada uno a su escritorio para seguir trabajando en el aburrido papeleo. La mañana transcurrió de lo más tranquila, hasta que alrededor de las 11:30 recibieron un llamado sobre un aparente homicidio en un lujoso apartamento de la zona. Ryan les informó a Esposito y a Beckett sobre los detalles del llamado. Al escuchar la dirección pensó rápidamente que le quedaba camino a su apartamento, ofreciéndole la oportunidad perfecta de vaciar el baúl de su auto antes de ir a la escena del crimen.  
-Adelántense ustedes chicos. Termino de llenar éste informe y enseguida saldré para allá.- contestó rápidamente.  
-Ok. Nos vemos allá.- dijo Ryan poniéndose el saco.  
Beckett esperó unos 10 minutos y salió rumbo a su casa para esconder las cosas. Se sentía rara haciendo eso, mintiéndoles a sus compañeros, ocupando su tiempo laboral en sus asuntos personales. Se sentía caminando por el borde de la legalidad. Todavía estaba adentro, pero ¿Cuánto tardaría en cruzar para el otro lado? Cada minuto que pasaba se alejaba más de todo y de todos. La coraza que se había empezado a resquebrajar en éste último tiempo parecía haberse auto reparado en las últimas horas, sellándose tan bien que pronto no dejaría paso ni siquiera a un pequeño haz de luz.

La habitación se hallaba en total oscuridad. Las persianas estaban bajas y las puertas cerradas. El celular de Castle sonaba insistente por tercera vez sin recibir respuesta. Manoteó con fastidio el teléfono y contestó sin fijarse quién era.  
-¡Espero que sea importante para molestar a estas horas!- dijo con voz de ultratumba.  
-¡Rick! ¡Gracias a dios que atendiste! ¡Tienes que venir a casa! ¡Pasó algo terrible!- la voz de la mujer sonaba muy alterada.  
-¡¿Gina?! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- el escritor se incorporó preocupado.  
-¡Sí, Rick! ¡Yo estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas! ¡No sabía a quién llamar! ¡Por favor! ¡Es horrible!- Gina no paraba de llorar mientras le hablaba.  
-¡Tranquilízate, Gina! ¡En unos minutos estaré en tu casa!- Castle se dirigió al baño de inmediato para darse una ducha rápida mientras terminaba de hablar con su ex mujer.  
-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Rick! ¡No tardes ¿quieres?!-  
Se metió bajo el agua tratando que le pegara en la cara para despabilarse un poco. No sabía a qué hora se había dormido, ni cuánto tiempo había dormido, ni exactamente qué hora era en ese preciso momento. No sabía absolutamente nada, excepto que la botella de whisky estaba vacía al lado de su cama y su mente no estaba muy lúcida aun. -¿Qué diablos estará pasando? Se suponía que Gina estaba de viaje y no volvería hasta la semana próxima…- Pensaba mientras se vestía. Ni siquiera pensó en perder tiempo afeitándose. Seguramente hubiera favorecido a su semblante, pero no quería demorar demasiado. Gina, realmente lo había dejado preocupado. Agarró su reloj y miró la hora, sorprendido de que fuera tan tarde. Necesitaba un café, aunque fuera la hora del almuerzo. No tenía tiempo de preparárselo en casa, así que compraría uno en el camino.  
-¡Richard, querido! ¡¿Donde te diriges con tanta prisa?! ¡Podrías haberte afeitado! ¡Sabes que a cierta edad ese aspecto pasa de ser sexy a desprolijo!- dijo Martha al verlo encarar directo a la puerta de salida.  
-¡Después te explico, madre! ¡Algo pasó con Gina, pero aun no sé que es!-  
-¡Oh! ¡Por dios, hijo! ¡¿Pasó algo grave?!- la cara de Martha se transformó en verdadera preocupación.  
-No lo sé. ¡Te prometo que cuando averigüe algo te avisaré para que te tranquilices!- Castle besó a su madre y se dirigió a lo de su ex.  
De camino no le quedó otra que pasar por la cafetería donde compraba el café para Beckett. Instintivamente pidió dos para llevar, como todas las mañanas. Estuvo por tirarlo al salir pero pensó en llevárselo a Gina, después de todo era un buen café como para desperdiciarlo. Se bajó de un taxi a la vuelta de la esquina para no perder más tiempo. Al aproximarse se asustó al ver un par de patrulleros en la puerta. Apuró el paso hasta casi correr.  
Explicó rápidamente al oficial que estaba en la puerta quien era para que lo dejara entrar. -¡Qué fácil es todo con Beckett!- pensó con nostalgia mientras terminaba de convencer al uniformado que necesitaba ver a su ex. Se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta:  
-¡Richard! ¡Gracias a dios que llegaste!- dijo Gina abrazándose con fuerza al escritor.  
¡Tranquila! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué esta la policía?!- preguntó ansioso abrazando a la rubia algo incomodo por los dos vasos de café que tenía en la mano.  
-¡Es Margarita! ¡Ella esta… está… muerta!- volvió a romper en llanto.  
-¡¿Cómo que está muerta?! ¿Qué pasó? Dime…-  
-¡No lo sé Richard! ¡Llegué hoy de viaje y la encontré muerta en mi cama! ¡Estaba atada de pies y manos con una media de nylon en la cabeza! ¡La habitación estaba revuelta, como si hubiesen estado buscando algo! ¡Dios! ¡No puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza!- Rick apoyó los vasos en una mesita para abrazar a Gina.  
-Tranquilízate. Aquí estoy. Ahora hablaré con la policía para ver qué debemos hacer.- su voz se tornó protectora.  
-¡Tengo mucho miedo, Rick!- se aferró mas al escritor.  
-No te preocupes. No te dejaré sola. Ten, te traje un café. ¡Te vendrá bien!- le acercó uno de los vasos y bebió largamente del suyo. Gina aceptó el café sin decir nada. El escritor la acompañó hasta un sillón y la hizo sentar, luego se dirigió hasta uno de los agentes que se encontraba adentro.  
-Disculpe. ¿Podría decirme que es lo que saben hasta ahora de lo que ocurrió aquí adentro?-  
-Lo siento Sr. Castle, no podemos tocar nada. Estamos esperando a los del laboratorio, al forense y a algún detective de homicidios. Porque parece que eso es lo que es…Y de todos modos aunque tuviese más datos tampoco podría proporcionárselos ¿Entiende? A partir de ahora estamos en el medio de una investigación y no podemos compartir cierta información con un civil.- dijo en tono solemne –Mire.- agregó -¡Casualmente, ahí vienen dos detectives de la 12!- Richard giró de inmediato deseando que no fuera ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros.  
-¡¿Castle?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, bro?!- dijo Esposito sorprendido- ¡Dios! ¡No puedo tener tanta mala suerte! Pensó mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.  
-Hola chicos. Acá vive mi ex, Gina. Al parecer llegó de viaje ésta mañana y encontró a la empleada domestica muerta en su cama. Me llamó muy asustada… me gustaría poder ayudarla.- mientras hablaba con Ryan y Esposito, miraba de reojo comprobando si la detective estaba cerca. – ¡Quizás mi suerte no sea tan mala! ¡A lo mejor la asignaron a otro caso y ni siquiera tenga que cruzarla!- pensó al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Se moría de ganas de volver a verla, pero estaba seguro que apenas ella se cruzara con él le pediría que se aleje lo más posible para no entorpecer la investigación y por supuesto, para no tenerlo cerca. En su exhaustiva recorrida visual su mirada si se cruzó con Lanie que llegaba junto con los del laboratorio forense.  
La Dra. Parish también se sorprendió al ver al escritor en la escena del crimen antes que ella. No sabía muy bien cómo tratar a Castle. -¡Al fin y al cabo, con estos chicos nunca se sabe! ¡Un rato están juntos para toda la vida y al siguiente están gritándose, o aun peor ignorándose como dos niños de jardín de infantes!-pensó. No sabía muy bien que pasaba entre su amiga y él, y la verdad es que el escritor le caía muy bien como para tratarlo secamente. Decidió saludarlo como siempre pensando en el enfado de Kate por no solidarizarse con la situación de ella.  
-¡Hola, Castle! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Lindo look adolecente! ¡Te sienta bien la desprolijidad!- dijo divertida.  
-¡Hola Lanie! ¡Gracias… supongo! Verás… aquí vive Gina. Te acuerdas de Gina ¿No?-  
-¿Tú ex? ¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! ¡Oh! ¡Mi dios! ¡No habrá pasado algo con ella ¿No?!- dijo preocupada.  
-No. No con ella. Con su empleada domestica. ¡Pobrecita, era muy joven todavía! Durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados Gina y yo trabajó con nosotros. La conocía desde hacía bastante…- dijo con algo de tristeza.  
-Me voy de inmediato a trabajar. Trataremos de resolver esto, Castle- dijo la Dra. mirando al escritor a los ojos.  
-Sé que harán lo posible. De verdad me gustaría ayudar, pero dudo que Beckett me lo permita…- su voz fue bajando de volumen a medida que terminaba, pero Lanie lo escuchó clarísimo. Sabía que su amiga podía reaccionar de esa forma si de verdad estaba enfadada con él. Ryan y ella se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Esposito se quedó hablando afuera con los agentes que habían llegado primero a la escena del crimen. Castle volvió con Gina y se sentó a su lado. Parecía un poco más tranquila, pero de a ratos le agarraban ataques de llanto y se abrazaba al escritor como una niña asustada. Mientras él seguía observando a todo aquel que entraba y salía. Esposito desapareció de su vista yendo en dirección a la salida. A los pocos segundos reapareció hablando con la bella detective que caminaba a su lado.  
-Tengo que decirte algo mas con respecto al asesinato, Beckett… - dijo Javi caminado junto a ella. -…la chica muerta…era la empleada de Gina…la ex de Castle. Ésta es su casa y nuestro amigo está con ella en el living…-  
-¡Genial! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!- pensó resoplando con fastidio. Avanzó rápidamente para pasar el mal trago de encontrárselo ahí, con tanta suerte que vio a la rubia acariciando el rostro áspero sin rasurar del escritor.  
-¿Por qué nunca te dejaste de afeitar un par de días cuando estábamos juntos, Rick?- dijo Gina con media sonrisa. –Te da un aspecto muy sexy…- Beckett observaba la escena en silencio. Los vio sonreír a ambos mientras se miraban, tomando el mismo café que tomaba ella junto al escritor cada mañana. ¡Sintió unos celos horribles! Tensó sus mandíbulas y endureció por completo la mirada mientras seguía acercándose.  
-¡Me lo han dicho!- sonrió -¿Sabes? Recuerdo una vez estando de vacaciones que intenté no rasurarme… también recuerdo que dijiste que no volvería a tocarte un pelo hasta que mi rostro no tuviese la suavidad digna de un bebe…- Gina soltó una pequeña risita. Él se alegró de poder sacarla, aunque sea unos segundos de esa situación horrible. Kate se acercó hasta pararse enfrente de ellos. Castle levantó la vista y automáticamente la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.  
-Castle.- dijo ella secamente.  
-Beckett.- el escritor contestó de igual forma. Gina miró a la detective y la saludó.  
-Hola Beckett. Me alegro que seas tú quien se haga cargo de este caso…-  
-Hola Gina. Esposito me puso al tanto de todo. En un momento él te tomará declaración mientras yo hablo con el forense. Es muy importante que le cuentes todo lo que viste al entrar y todo movimiento que hiciste desde que abriste la puerta ¿De acuerdo?-  
-De acuerdo. Gracias detective… ¡¿Rick?! …Puedo quedarme en tu casa ¿No? ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Por favor!- Dijo Gina levantándose sin dejar de mirarlo para ir hablar con Javier.  
-Sí…Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.- contestó levantándose también quedando frente a Kate. Ciertamente, no quería a Gina en su Loft, pero considerando la situación, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Esposito hizo señas a Gina de aproximarse. Beckett dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirarlo para dirigirse a la habitación dónde se encontraban la Dra. Parish y Ryan examinando la escena. Castle quedó helado por la frialdad de la detective. Quedó básicamente petrificado sin saber cómo continuar. -¡¿Justo ahora tenía que pasar esto en la casa de Gina?! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- pensó mientras veía como se alejaba sin animarse a hablarle como un niño asustado.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

-¡Beckett! ¡Espera un segundo!- Castle tenía que intentar convencerla para que lo deje investigar. Sabía que podía ser de gran ayuda, ya que conocía a la victima desde hacía unos cuantos años.  
-Como verás estoy ocupada, Castle. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con fastidio dándose vuelta para mirarlo.  
-Escucha…Se que las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotros ahora, pero… quiero ayudar.-  
-¡¿No van muy bien?!-ella lo miró levantando las cejas con falsa sorpresa. -Realmente tienes un concepto bastante distorsionado sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal ¿No es así, Castle? ¡Las cosas entre nosotros no van ni bien ni mal! ¡No van en absoluto! No lo terminas de entender ¿No?- dijo la detective con sobrado sarcasmo.  
-Sí. Lo entendí perfectamente, pero yo no soy culpable de que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. Me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer es unir nuestras cabezas por última vez y resolver esto lo antes posible. Así no tendrás que verme el pelo nunca más.-  
-¿No entiendes que no quiero tenerte cerca? No puedo volver a trabajar contigo…- dijo Kate con frialdad.  
-Lo sé. ¡Pero te prometo que no me cruzaré contigo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario! Hablaré todo el tiempo con Ryan y Espo cuando descubra algo nuevo. ¡Por favor! ¡Conocía a esta chica desde hace tiempo! También conozco a parte de su familia. Son mexicanos, la mayoría vive aquí de forma ilegal… no creo que les haga mucha gracia hablar con la policía…- por suerte, parecía que la elocuencia del escritor estaba funcionando. Beckett se lo quedó mirando un segundo pensativa. No quería tenerlo cerca. – ¡Especialmente hoy! ¡Está increíblemente guapo, así… desprolijo…tan varonil!- pensó sin dejar de mirarlo. Iba a ser muy difícil volver a trabajar con él, pero le parecía acertado el razonamiento del escritor con respecto al caso y seguramente sería de mucha ayuda como siempre.  
-Probablemente tengas razón con lo de la familia de la joven. No va a ser fácil sacarles algo…-Respiró hondo con resignación. -Está bien, Castle. Trabajaremos juntos, por así decirlo. Irás con Esposito a la casa de los familiares a ver si obtienes algo. Y déjame aclararte una cosa: No te quiero cerca ¿de acuerdo? Mantengamos la mayor distancia posible hasta que esto acabe.- sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación dónde se encontraba el cadáver, mientras pensaba que sería imposible trabajar con él sin verlo a lo largo de la investigación.  
-Gracias, Kate. Prometo hacerme invisible…- contestó siguiéndola de cerca.  
-Hola Lanie. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?- preguntó Beckett al entrar.  
-Hola Kate.- contestó su amiga mientras la miraba entrar seguida de Castle. Lanie había terminado el examen preliminar del cuerpo. Todavía estaba atado, boca arriba. Las muñecas tenían como dos vueltas de soga, el otro extremo atado a cada pata de la cabecera. El mismo cuadro se repetía con los tobillos, atados a las dos patas restantes de la cama. –La joven tenía entre 23 y 25 años aproximadamente. Por la temperatura del cuerpo puedo determinar la hora de la muerte alrededor de las 23 hs. del domingo. No parece tener otras marcas de violencia que las de las ligaduras de pies y manos. Pero eso podré confirmarlo cuando haga la autopsia-  
La escena impactó un poco a Castle. No es lo mismo con alguien que conoces. Se acercó un poco más al cadáver y lo observó con atención. Había un par de cosas que no encajaban. Su color de pelo, por ejemplo.  
-Margarita era morocha. Tenía un maravilloso cabello castaño oscuro, bien lacio ¿Por qué diablos está rubia?- preguntó Castle.  
-Es probable que sea una peluca. Lo sabré con certeza cuando en el laboratorio le pueda retirar la media de la cabeza.- contestó Lanie.  
-¿Hay algo más que te llame la atención, Castle?- Ryan lo miró con el block de notas en la mano.  
-De hecho…sí. El collar, la pulsera y el anillo que tiene puestos son de Gina. Los tiene hace años…- se agachó al costado derecho de la cama y siguió: -Ésta blusa, la pollera… los zapatos…estoy casi seguro que son de mi ex también…o al menos son las marcas que ella usa, como así también el estilo y el talle. No sé…es muy raro… Es como si… - dijo Rick pensativo.  
-… se hubiera hecho pasar por Gina.- Beckett terminó la frase, hablando de lo mismo, uniendo involuntariamente sus mentes otra vez, como siempre. Desde el principio había sido así, y parecía ser que eso era algo que no iba a cambiar entre ellos. Lanie y Ryan se miraron sonriendo. La tensión que había hasta el momento en el cuarto era tan espesa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El escritor y su musa evitaron las miradas incomodas entre ellos. Ambos se guardaron para sí mismos el reconocimiento mutuo de seguir haciendo un gran equipo.  
-¡Exacto! ¿Alguien la habrá obligado a vestirse así? ¿Cómo crees que murió, Lanie? ¿Estrangulada?- preguntó Rick.  
-¡Te estás haciendo bueno en esto, Castle! Tengo que hacerle algunos exámenes, toxicológicos entre otros, pero por la marca que tiene en el cuello es casi seguro que esa fue la causa de muerte.- contestó Lanie levantando un poco la media para mostrarle la profunda marca. Beckett se aproximó a la garganta de la joven para examinar mejor la herida.  
-…El grosor de la soga que usaron para matarla es mayor que el que utilizaron para atarla…Tampoco lo dejaron en el cuello así que… si no lo encontramos por acá podemos suponer que el asesino se lo llevó- dijo la detective incorporándose y mirando a Ryan.  
-¿Se lo habrá llevado para hacerlo desaparecer o como algún perverso tipo de suvenir?- dijo Ryan.  
-Eso lo que intentaremos averiguar. Primero hay que revisar toda la casa a ver si lo encontramos aquí.- La detective se dirigió hacia la puerta y agregó: -Los del laboratorio forense deben de haber terminado de juntar la evidencia de la escena. Esperaremos los resultados a ver que más pueden aportar.-  
-Yo daré la orden para que se lleven el cuerpo. Cuando termine la autopsia te llamaré de inmediato para darte el informe, junto con los análisis toxicológicos y también el de violación. Estoy segura de que hubo actividad sexual antes de su muerte, pero quiero descartar si hubo abuso.- le dijo la Dra. Parish a su amiga.  
-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en el precinto.- contestó Kate saliendo por completo de la habitación en dirección donde se encontraba Esposito tomando declaración a la ex de Castle. El escritor la siguió a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-Te agradezco que me permitas ayudar, Kate.- dijo el escritor apurando el paso para quedar a lado.  
-Lo hago únicamente, porque la conocías y serás de ayuda con la familia.- contesto como al pasar.  
-Lo sé, aun así, gracias. Cuanto antes lo resolvamos más rápido saldrá Gina de mi casa…- Castle esperaba que ese comentario dejara bien en claro que no quería a su ex cerca. Beckett detuvo su marcha y le clavó una mirada punzante.  
-No parece incomodarte demasiado tenerla cerca nuevamente… Además, parece gustarle tu nuevo look- le dijo con sorna.  
-No seas sarcástica ¿quieres? Estás siendo injusta. Sabes perfectamente que no pasa nada con Gina desde hace mucho tiempo.-  
-No estoy siendo injusta, estoy siendo realista. Sólo comento lo que veo.- los celos de la detective se ponían en evidencia…  
-Para ser detective te equivocas bastante juzgando situaciones, Beckett. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que entre mi ex y yo existe algo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche?! ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?- el escritor sentía el odio de ella en su mirada.  
-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando desde anoche. ¿Y sabes que, Castle? No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que en este momento me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida sentimental de acá en adelante. Para dejártelo más claro aun: no me interesa absolutamente nada más de ti más que la ayuda necesaria para resolver el caso lo antes posible. ¿Puedes entenderlo?- terminó de hablar y siguió caminando en dirección a la dueña de casa sin darle oportunidad a él de decir algo más, ahogando celos, rabia y llanto para tratar de abocarse a su trabajo.  
-Como usted diga, detective.- dijo en un susurro el desanimado escritor. Él sabía que estaba dolida, pero también sabía lo que le costaba tenerlo enfrente. Castle se sentía del mismo modo. En lo único que pensaba era en ir a abrazarla y pedirle perdón por haberle mentido, por haberla lastimado de esa forma. Al volver a verla lo único en lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza es seguir intentando que cambie de opinión con respecto a la investigación del caso de su madre, que logre volver a confiar en él como antes, como nunca debió dejar de hacer. Sería tarea difícil el sólo hecho que le hablase sin tanto enfado y no sabía bien como se acercaría otra vez, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Aun no. Inspiró profundo y largó el aire de golpe. -¡Que duro que va a ser esto!- se dijo a si mismo mientras la miraba alejarse.  
Esposito había terminado de interrogar Gina cuando Beckett llegó.  
-Ya le tomé declaración, Beckett. Te pondré al tanto en cuanto vuelva al precinto después de tratar de localizar a algún familiar.- dijo Javier  
-Ok. Ve con Castle a la casa de la madre de Margarita. Él me dijo que algunos de sus parientes residen ilegalmente aquí y es probable que no quieran ni dirigirte la palabra. Yo me voy con Ryan a hablar con los del laboratorio-  
-Perfecto. Nos vemos luego.- Esposito se dirigió hacia donde estaba el escritor para informarle las órdenes de su jefa.  
-Gina. Te mantendremos al tanto de la investigación y cualquier cosa que recuerdes sobre algún comportamiento extraño o cualquier otra cosa que recuerdes, por pequeña que sea, no dudes en llamarnos.-  
-¡Gracias, Beckett! Cualquier cosa que venga a mi mente te lo haré saber…Y ya sabes dónde encontrarme por si acaso…- deslizó ese último comentario con toda la malicia posible buscando una reacción en la joven detective. Desde que la había conocido sentía unos celos terribles de la musa de su ex. Desde que los vio juntos por primera vez notó la forma en la que el escritor la miraba. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma a ella en su vida.  
-Sí. Por supuesto. Adiós Gina.- Kate trató de que su cara no mostrara ni un gesto, al menos no delante de ella. Hizo señas a Ryan para avisarle que se iban mientras se dirigía a la salida.  
Castle y Gina se subieron al auto de Esposito. Pasarían por el loft del escritor para dejar a la ya más calmada publicista y después pasarían por la casa de la madre de la víctima. En el camino Rick le mandó un texto a su madre para adelantarle la situación en la que se encontraban para que organizara la casa para la inesperada visita. Al llegar, el escritor subió las maletas de su ex hasta el apartamento y se despidió rápidamente. Quería estar el menor tiempo posible en su casa ahora que su ex estaba ahí. Cuando estuvieron solos dentro del auto otra vez Esposito intentó sacarle información sobre lo que pasaba con Beckett, pero rápidamente Castle le hizo entender que no revelaría nada de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Javi lo tomó como un gesto de caballerosidad. En verdad le caía bien ese tío y realmente le hubiese gustado que fuera el compañero en la vida de Kate.

La casa de María, la madre de Margarita quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, en un barrio humilde de los suburbios. Castle estaba muy apenado por tener que informar la peor noticia que le pueden dar a un padre. Pensó automáticamente en Alexis. No podría seguir viviendo si algo llegara a pasarle. Esposito detuvo el vehículo y lo devolvió a la realidad.  
-Llegamos, Castle.- dijo mientras bajaba del auto dirigiéndose a la puerta. El escritor lo siguió de cerca.  
Después de darle la terrible noticia a María, Castle empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas que ella fue contestando con timidez. Hábilmente fue sacándole toda la información que tenía sobre su hija. También le preguntó por los hermanos de Margarita, Roberto y Félix. María se puso algo nerviosa y el escritor la tranquilizó explicándole que no se preocupara, que a la policía sólo le interesaba esclarecer el crimen de su hija y que no llamarían a migraciones. Pero lo único que consiguió sacarle es que trabajaban hasta tarde en una fábrica y hoy no había visto a ninguno de los dos por la mañana. No consiguieron que dijera nada más. Le explicaron que todavía faltaba hacer la autopsia y en cuanto estuviera lista le entregarían el cuerpo para que lo pudieran velar. Se despidieron no sin antes dejarle el número de teléfono del escritor por cualquier cosa que pudiese recordar y salieron rumbo al auto.  
-Vienes al precinto ¿No?- preguntó Javier.  
-Mmm… ¿Te parece? No creo que sea buena idea… ¡aunque tampoco quiero volver a casa!-  
-Según lo veo yo, tú eres parte de la investigación y deberías estar con nosotros mientras nos ponemos al tanto de toda la evidencia que reunimos.-  
-Puede que tengas razón, de todos modos no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Beckett tenerme ahí ¿Soportarás que ella te regañe?-  
-¡Por supuesto, bro! Serás de mucha ayuda en el caso sin contar que tienes cierto interés personal en él. Y eso es lo que pienso decirle en caso de que me diga algo-  
-Gracias por el apoyo, Javi.- dijo el escritor palmeándole el hombro.  
-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Castle. Nos ayudaste a resolver infinidad de casos ¡Creo que te has ganado el lugar para ser parte del equipo! A pesar de que Beckett no piense lo mismo en éste preciso momento…-  
Al rato estuvieron en la comisaría. Como era de esperarse no le hizo mucha gracia a la bella detective, pero entendió que Castle era necesario y no hizo comentario de su presencia. Intercambiaron información mientras ella agregaba los datos a la pizarra comentando a sus compañeros:  
-La joven, como ya había adelantado Lanie, ha sido estrangulada. Por la profundidad del surco en su garganta podemos deducir que utilizaron mucha fuerza, por lo que podríamos suponer que el asesino es un hombre. No se pudo localizar el trozo de soga con la que la asfixiaron, pero en la marca del cuello se encontraron fibras, probablemente de la cuerda.-  
Ryan siguió el hilo del informe de Beckett y continuó:  
\- Éstas ya se hallan en el laboratorio para analizarlas, junto con la ropa interior que llevaba el cadáver y la ropa hallada al lado de la cama, pero llevará algún tiempo obtener los resultados al igual que el examen toxicológico. No se encontraron indicios de violación, pero si había presencia de fluidos vaginales, mas no de semen. La peluca es rubia de pelo sintético, no era de gran calidad y puede adquirirse en cualquier salón de belleza de NY.-  
Esposito comenzó a hablar del interrogatorio a Gina. Ésta había estado de viaje de negocios hacía ya cinco días. La idea era volver la semana entrante, pero por una complicación tuvo que regresar antes. Ayer a la tarde, antes de abordar el avión, Gina llamó por teléfono a Margarita avisando que llegaría hoy alrededor de las 8 de la mañana si el avión salía a horario. La escuchó como siempre sin notar nada fuera de lo común en la conversación. El vuelo, finalmente se retrasó y la Srta. Cowell llegó a su casa pasadas las 10:30, llamó a su empleada y no recibió respuesta. Le resultó raro que no estuviera esperándola con el desayuno como hacía siempre. Ni siquiera había café hecho en la cocina. Se dirigió entonces a su habitación y se encontró con la escalofriante escena. Después de estallar en llanto y salir gritando llamó al 911 informando lo que había pasado. Segundos más tarde llamó a Castle a su móvil y no hizo absolutamente nada más que esperar a la policía en la vereda llorando asustada. Beckett dibujaba en la pizarra la línea de tiempo y agregaba datos a medida que Javi hablaba. El escritor se puso atrás de la detective y se inclinó hacia adelante acercando su rostro al de ella.  
-¿No vas a agregar en la línea de tiempo cuando me llamó a mi? Sería más o menos por aquí…- dijo apoyando el dedo índice sobre la raya dibujada con marcador. Él había notado los celos que le había provocado verlo con Gina y no podía perderse esa oportunidad de verla así otra vez.  
\- No me parece que sea relevante para la investigación.- dijo mientras se apartaba de él. No quería tenerlo tan cerca. De ninguna manera podía permitir que él notase su nerviosismo. Se suponía que en este momento lo odiaba. ¿Por qué entonces le costaba tanto esa cercanía? No, no era odio. No podría odiarlo jamás. Pero tampoco se podía permitir siquiera pensar en perdonarlo. Al menos no por ahora…  
-Mi turno…- dijo el escritor mirando a la detective. –María, nos contó que hablaba con su hija todas las noches por teléfono alrededor de las 22. Margarita nunca había dejado de hacerlo desde que se había mudado a la casa de Gina. Nunca hasta ayer. La madre intentó comunicarse de inmediato al no recibir la llamada a la casa y al celular de su hija sin lograr que nadie la atienda. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no se animó a llamar a la policía por su condición de ilegal. Decidió esperar a alguno de sus hijos y ver que hacían para tratar de localizarla.-  
-O sea que… cuando María llamó a su hija todavía estaba con vida…- dijo Kate mirando instintivamente al escritor.  
-Exacto. Y… el móvil de Margarita no estaba en la escena, así que podemos suponer…- Castle también la miraba mientras hablaba.  
-…que el asesino se lo llevo. - concluyó Beckett. - Castle, consigue el número de Margarita y pásaselo a Esposito a ver si lo pueden rastrear.- ordenó la bella detective.  
-¡Aquí mismo lo tengo! Toma, Espo.-  
-Gracias, bro.-  
-También le pregunté a la madre por la vida sentimental de su hija. Me respondió que estaba sola desde hacía mucho tiempo. Según ella no tenía tiempo para perder en muchachos. Después de cumplir con las tareas en lo Gina, ésta le permitía usar su tiempo libre como desease. Margarita lo empleaba en ayudar a inmigrantes como ella a conseguir la ciudadanía americana. Ayudaba con el papeleo, daba clases de apoyo para todo aquel que tuviese dudas sobre alguna parte del examen y buscaba asesoría legal gratuita para aquellos que pudiesen estar más complicados. Recuerdo que una vez me contó lo que le había costado a ella conseguir la residencia ya que nadie le había dado una mano hasta que conoció a mi ex. Ella fue la única que se interesó por ayudarla en cuanto supo que era ilegal. Y Margarita no quería que nadie tuviese que pasar por lo mismo esperando tener la suerte que tuvo ella. Gina me contó no hace mucho que estaba ayudando a los hermanos a conseguirla. En verdad, esa chica era un ejemplo…-  
-Tenemos que encontrar a los hermanos. ¿Sabemos donde trabajan?- preguntó Ryan.  
-En una fábrica, pero por ahora sólo tenemos el nombre. IronBros. Es una metalúrgica.- dijo Castle.  
-Veré que averiguo.- Dijo Ryan tomando el teléfono.  
\- ¿Qué más te dijo la madre, Castle?- preguntó Beckett  
-No mucho. Que sus hijos trabajan de noche en la fábrica y que no había visto a ninguno de los dos en la mañana… pero déjame decirte algo, detective, no la noté muy preocupada por la ausencia de sus críos. Creo que hay algo que María no nos está diciendo…-  
-Hablé con el dueño de la fábrica. ¡Imagínense el susto del empresario cuando le pregunté por dos empleados suyos que supuestamente son ilegales! El tipo nos ofreció su ayuda de inmediato cuando le dije que le mandaríamos a migraciones. Efectivamente Félix Valdéz y Roberto Sosa Valdéz trabajan ahí, pero ninguno de los dos se presentó ayer a trabajar.- dijo Ryan acercándose.  
-¿Sosa Valdéz? ¿Por qué Roberto tiene dos apellidos?- preguntó Kate extrañada.  
-Roberto, el mayor, no es hermano de sangre de Félix y Margarita. Quedó huérfano cuando era apenas un niño pequeño y María lo adoptó como propio, pero nunca quiso dejar de usar su apellido.- contestó el escritor.  
-Tienes una respuesta para todo ¿No?...-  
-Ojalá la tuviese…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos –Sé mucho de la vida de Margarita porque he hablado mucho con ella mientras trabajaba en casa. Era una niña encantadora…- dijo Castle con una sonrisa triste.  
-Yo… lo siento…- dijo ella apenada por el desacertado comentario. No recordó que él conocía a la víctima.  
Esposito regresó con las novedades sobre el teléfono de Margarita.  
-Está apagado. Probablemente el asesino se haya desecho de él en algún cesto de basura de la ciudad.- Castle lo escuchaba atentamente mientras mandaba un texto. En dos minutos obtuvo respuesta.  
-Escucha, Javi. Gina le regalo un Smartphone a Margarita por su cumpleaños. Ahora mismo me está mandando el modelo y demás información del aparato. Todos estos nuevos artefactos tienen rastreo satelital y no creo que éste sea la excepción. Solamente hay que ponerse en contacto con la compañía telefónica para que nos proporcione el código de rastreo y listo. ¡Sí! ¡Acá está el mensaje!- dijo el escritor mientras miraba su teléfono y se lo pasaba a Esposito.  
-¡Excelente, Castle! Me comunicaré con la empresa a ver qué consigo.- Esposito habló durante unos minutos con uno de los gerentes. No parecía haber conseguido mucho.  
-Necesito que Gates mande un mail oficial desde el precinto pidiendo el código. Y ellos tardaran al menos 4 horas en que lo apruebe toda la junta directiva. ¡Eso, por supuesto, contando desde mañana ya que son bastante pasadas las seis de la tarde! Para obtenerlo de inmediato necesitaríamos la orden de un juez.- dijo Javi con desaliento.  
-Todavía no tenemos evidencia suficiente como para molestar a un juez… Deberemos conformarnos con Gates. Y… También tendrá que ser mañana, ya que la Capitana ya se retiro hace 15 minutos.- dijo Beckett mirando el despacho de su Jefa.  
-Y… ahora ¿Que?- preguntó Ryan.  
-No hay mucho más que hacer hoy aquí así que nos podemos ir todos a casa. Mañana temprano tendremos algunos resultados del laboratorio y con suerte, el teléfono también. Le dejaré una nota a Gates explicándole que tiene que mandar el correo, así a primera hora los directivos de la compañía lo tendrán en sus computadoras- dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a sus compañeros mientras empezaba a escribir. Esposito y Ryan saludaron a la detective y a Castle que se dirigía al baño y salieron en dirección al ascensor. En cuanto terminó de anotar llevo el papel a la oficina, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a esperar el elevador.  
Castle la vio entrando a él cuando volvía del baño se apresuró para bajar con ella. Llego a la puerta cuando ya estaba cerrándose. Deslizó una mano y éstas se abrieron nuevamente. Entró y se paró muy cerca de la detective.  
-Castle, el ascensor está vacío. ¿Es necesario que te pares tan cerca?- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Te pone nerviosa mi proximidad?- Contestó con una leve sonrisa.  
-No seas engreído… ¿Tan irresistible piensas que eres?- el pulso de la detective comenzó a acelerarse a medida que él se le acercaba.  
-No lo sé. Tú dímelo… Piensas que no me doy cuenta como te pones cuando me arrimo mucho a ti- el escritor se puso frente a ella y se acercó hasta detenerse a apenas unos centímetros de su boca.  
-Castle… ¿qué diablos estas… haciendo? Aléjate… - Él la tomó por la cintura impidiendo que retrocediera.  
-Haciendo que te des cuenta lo que sientes al tenerme cerca…No me importa que ahora no quieras ni siquiera verme, voy a seguir intentando que cambies de opinión, voy a hacer que te des cuenta de que puedo hacerte feliz a pesar de todo. Voy a hacer que…- Sintieron como el ascensor se detenía. El escritor se puso atrás de ella soltándola rápidamente dejando espacio para que subieran tres personas. Beckett tomó aire. El elevador continuó su descenso. Él se acercó a su oído y terminó de hablarle en susurros:  
-… voy a hacer que te des cuenta que yo puedo ser la razón para que no decidas desperdiciar tu vida. Todavía no me he dado por vencido contigo, Kate. Voy a luchar por ti hasta que no me quede aliento.- Ella no dijo palabra. Sólo cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba y no terminaba de creer lo que él le decía. ¿Lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a abandonar la investigación de su madre? ¿Podía Castle ser más importante que la resolución del asesinato de Johanna? No lo sabía, pero al menos se permitió pensarlo unos segundos.  
El ascensor llegó a planta baja y todos bajaron en el orden en el que habían entrado. Beckett salió antes que el escritor y se detuvo un segundo girando para despedirse, aun con la respiración agitada por la cercanía del escritor, y como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho, finalmente habló:  
-Te avisaré si hay algo nuevo con el caso, Castle. Adiós.- Rick salió del elevador redoblando la velocidad para lograr pasarla. Cuando pasó a su lado se despidió:  
-Hasta mañana, detective. Estoy casi seguro que mañana tendremos novedades.- dijo mostrándose muy positivo a pesar de la aparente indiferencia de ella. Se sentía bien. Sintió su nerviosismo a flor de piel cuando se acercó y la agarró por la cintura. Podía usar todos sus encantos para que cayera rendida a sus pies otra vez. Esa era la única forma que se le ocurría para persuadirla, para lograr que ella prefiriera seguir con vida junto a él, a morir en el intento por resolver el caso más importante y doloroso de su existencia. Estaba convencido de que podía lograr que Beckett le diera una segunda oportunidad y él la aprovecharía sin ninguna duda. Y aparentemente, ayudar en esclarecimiento del asesinato de la pobre Margarita Valdéz serviría al menos como la puerta de acceso para acercarse de nuevo a su bella musa.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

El taxi frenó a unos 10 metros de la puerta del precinto. El escritor salió corriendo para que no se le escapara. Llegó hasta la puerta y gentilmente la abrió para descendiera el pasajero que había concluido su viaje. Se subió y le indicó su dirección mientras su teléfono sonaba incansablemente.  
-¡Hola mi amor! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! Estoy yendo para casa, así nos veremos un rato… ¿Qué te parece si comemos un pote enorme de helado mientras jugamos con la X-Box?- dijo Rick dulcemente a su hija Alexis.  
-De eso quería hablarte precisamente… ¡Verás! ¡Gina nos consiguió entradas a la abuela y a mí para el reestreno del musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber, Evita! ¡Sabes que me quedé con muchas ganas de verlo la primera vez, pero tú me dijiste que todavía no tenía la edad suficiente! ¡Y ahora también estará Ricky Martin! ¡Por favor, papá! ¡Tienes que dejarme ir!- sonaba muy entusiasmada. Richard había olvidado por un momento que su ex se quedaría unos días en su casa y eso lo fastidiaba un poco, pero Gina siempre se había portado genial con su hija y ella la quería mucho. Seguramente Alexis disfrutaría de tenerla ahí.  
-Sería un padre muy desalmado si no te dejara ir… Cualquier hija adolescente promedio me estaría pidiendo permiso para ir a algún festival de rock durante 3 días ¡y tu solo me pides ir a un musical con tu abuela! Por supuesto que puedes ir, Alexis. ¡Pero aun me debes una noche de helados y videojuegos!- dijo Castle sonriendo.  
-¡Gracias, papá! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo! ¡Te veré cuando llegues para darte un enorme beso!-  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos en un rato!- El transito no estaba tan complicado como se suponía para la hora que era así que el escritor no tardó tanto en llegar a su Loft. Su hija lo esperaba para darle un enorme abrazo de bienvenida. Saludó a su madre y Gina.  
-¡¿Vamos, abuela?! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!-  
-¡Por supuesto, querida! ¡Hasta luego chicos!- contestó Martha poniéndose su abrigo.  
-¡Adiós, papá! ¡Adiós, Gina! ¡Y gracias de nuevo por las entradas!- dijo casi afuera del departamento.  
-¡De nada Alexis! ¡Diviértanse!- dijo Gina despidiéndose con la mano.  
-¡Adiós, hijita, madre! ¡Pásenla bien!- Castle colgó el abrigo. Escuchó los pasos de su ex aproximándose hasta donde estaba él.  
-Parece que nos quedamos solos…- Gina utilizó su voz más sensual.  
-¡Qué casualidad! ¿No crees?- Castle suponía sin temor a equivocarse, que todo esto de las entradas para el reestreno del musical había sido una movida muy astuta de su ex para quedarse a solas con él. Lo que no entendía todavía es porque lo hacía. Las cosas entre ellos se habían terminado hacía mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de ese intento ficticio de reconciliación que habían pretendido sostener hacía ya un tiempo atrás.  
-Alexis estaba algo triste por lo de Margarita y me pareció una buena idea conseguirle esas entradas.- el rostro de Gina denotaba tristeza. Realmente iba a extrañar a esa chica. Siempre fue una empleada muy fiel y confiaba mucho en ella.  
-Gracias. Siempre te portaste genial con mi hija y te estaré agradecido eternamente por eso.- el escritor se sintió mal por desconfiar de las intenciones de su ex.  
Tómate una copa conmigo, Rick. Así me pones al tanto de la investigación de Margarita- sirvió dos vasos de Whisky  
-Tenía pensado darme una ducha… pero supongo que puede esperar. Después de todo tienes derecho a estar al tanto del progreso. Así sabrás cuando puedes volver a tu hogar…- el escritor agarró el vaso que su ex le ofrecía y se dirigió al sofá con una sonrisa.  
-¿Tan malo es tenerme aquí?- dijo Gina sentándose también.  
-Malo no. Incomodo.-sonrió de nuevo. –De todos modos, no importa. Sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que sea necesario-  
-Lo sé. Gracias de verdad.-  
-No es nada.- bebió un largo trago.  
-Bueno… Cuéntame. ¿Qué saben hasta ahora?- Él comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos la información con la que contaba. Omitió, por supuesto, la parte de que Margarita, aparentemente, se había hecho pasar por ella. Consideró que al tener poca información al respecto, era innecesario mencionarlo aun. Especialmente, si no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.  
-…Y eso es lo que tenemos hasta ahora. No es mucho, pero mañana sumaremos algunas cosas más. Seguramente vas a tener que reconocer algunos objetos que te pertenecen y lamentablemente tendrás que revisar si te han robado algo en tu casa-  
-¿Irás conmigo, Rick?-  
Sí, por supuesto. Iremos cuando nos permitan entrar.- se levantó y fue en dirección a su cuarto.  
-Gracias ¿No quieres otro?- preguntó Gina agitando suavemente su vaso vacío.  
-No, gracias. Prefiero ir a bañarme. Después pediremos algo para cenar ¿quieres? Puedes ir pensando qué.  
-De acuerdo. Elegiré yo. Una de las ventajas de haber estado casados es que conozco todos tus gustos…- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
-No todos…-contestó desapareciendo hacía su habitación.

Beckett intentó llegar a su casa lo más rápido que el tránsito de New York se lo permitió. Antes de salir del precinto estaba ansiosa por llegar y ponerse de lleno a revisar las carpetas que le dio Evelyn, pero después de cruzarse con Castle en el ascensor sentía que iba a tenerlo muy presente a lo largo de la noche con todo lo que le había dicho y su mente estaría dispersa saltando de un lado al otro. ¡Cuanto lo extrañaba! Le hubiese encantado que él la ayudase otra vez con esto, pero el escritor estaba convencido de que no se detendrían hasta verla muerta. Así que la ayuda de Rick no estaría disponible por ahora.  
Llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento para sorprenderse con su amiga Lanie que estaba parada esperándola.  
-Como no tenias pensado llamarme me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar por aquí- dijo su amiga fingiendo algo de enfado.  
-¡Lo siento, Lanie! Tuve un día fatal…en verdad estoy muy cansada… Pensaba dejarlo para mañana… si no te molesta-  
-¡A no, Señorita! ¡No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí! Yo también tuve un día largo, pero eso no me va a impedir que averigüe qué diablos está pasando con mi mejor amiga. Escucha, Kate. Sé que el otro día te dije que te tomaras el tiempo que creyeras necesario para contarme lo que te estaba pasando, pero hoy has estado más rara que de costumbre y me encantaría que confíes en mi para contarme lo que te está pasando. ¡De verdad que estoy preocupada por ti, amiga!- Beckett se la quedó mirando un momento, pensativa. Lanie era su mejor amiga y en verdad se había cerrado tanto éste último tiempo que no le contó a nadie más que a su terapeuta por lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera a ella, y probablemente le haría bien desahogarse con alguien cercano y soltar toda la angustia que tenía acumulada, especialmente en estos últimos días.  
-Tienes razón, amiga. Muchas cosas pasaron desde el disparo. Éste último tiempo me encerré en mi misma hasta asfixiarme sin permitir que nadie se acerque. Ven, tomemos unas copas de vino y te contaré todo desde el principio.- La detective abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.  
Kate agarró una botella de vino tinto que tenía en la alacena. La descorchó, sirvió dos copas y le pasó una a Lanie. Se sentaron en el living y la Dra. Parish dijo:  
-Bueno… ¡Soy todo oídos!- la detective tomó aire y comenzó su extenso relato. Le contó absolutamente todo: desde que Castle le había dicho "Te Amo" cuando estaba tirada con una bala en el pecho, pasando por la fiesta de disfraces, como logró reconocerlo, la discusión que tuvieron en el medio de la pista, la de antes de irse, la de su casa y por supuesto la maravillosa reconciliación que tuvieron a la madrugada.  
-¡No lo puedo creer, chica! Increíble que te hayas guardado esto todo este tiempo... lo del "Te amo"…digo. Y la reconciliación después del baile… ¡Digna de una película romántica! ¡¿Pueden acaso ser más lindos?!…Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué están peleados ahora después de tan magnífica noche? ¿Qué puede haber salido tan mal?- preguntó la Dra. aun sin entender nada.  
-Es que ahí no termina…- dijo desanimada. –Déjame que continúe…- Llenó nuevamente las copas vacías y prosiguió con la parte más triste. La parte en la que sentía traicionada por la persona en la que más había confiado en éste último tiempo. Lanie la dejo hablar sin interrumpirla. Escuchó cada detalle y simplemente la tomó de las manos para acariciarla cuando vio asomar unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.  
\- Kate, a riesgo de que te enojes conmigo también, voy a decirte lo que pienso como siempre lo he hecho. No puedo entender cómo pudiste enfadarte con Castle cuando él lo único que intentaba era mantenerte a salvo. No sé qué pretendes. ¡¿De veras quieres terminar muerta?! Te diré algo que tal vez no sepas: si Castle no se hubiese tirado encima de ti el día del funeral de Montgomery, la bala te hubiese pegado de lleno en el corazón y hoy, probablemente, no estarías preguntándote que hacer. Él pudo resultar herido también… ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? Esto se te fue de las manos hace tiempo, amiga. Lo único que conseguirás en tu búsqueda de justicia es seguir lastimando a la gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.- dijo la Dra. Parish demostrando su enojo.  
-¡¿No lo entiendes, Lanie?! ¡Él me mintió durante todo este tiempo! ¡Tenía información importante que pudo haberme llevado a descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto y sin embargo me lo ocultó! Me traicionó…-  
-¡Te mantuvo con vida! Lanie levantó la voz. ¡Estoy segura que si hubieses seguido con la investigación en ese momento hoy no estaría hablando aquí contigo, seguramente estaría junto a una lápida con un hermoso ramo de flores contándole al pedazo de piedra como va mi vida! ¿Cómo no puedes entender lo mucho que Castle te ama? ¿¡Te piensas que al ocultarte esto todo este tiempo él no se estaba arriesgando a perderte para siempre?! Así todo hizo un trato con la voz misteriosa para poder cuidarte, cuando vio la posibilidad de que podían estar juntos al fin no dudó y te dijo todo de inmediato. Yo no lo veo como una traición… Lo veo como el acto de amor más grande y desinteresado que vi en mi vida.-  
-No lo sé, Lanie. ¡Estoy muy confundida!- Kate agachó la cabeza unos segundos, luego prosiguió: - Hoy, Rick me habló en el ascensor. Me dijo que no se daría por vencido conmigo aun, que él lograría hacerme cambiar de parecer con respecto a esto, hacerme entender que él se puede convertir en razón por la cual seguir viviendo y que lograría hacerme feliz a pesar de todo… me hizo temblar tenerlo tan cerca, amiga.- Kate se mordió el labio inferior mirando a la Dra. Parish.  
-¡¿Y que estas esperando para llamarlo y correr a sus brazos?! ¡Te juro que si supiese usar un arma te llevaría a punta de pistola hasta su casa!-  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Nos sentamos Castle, Gina y yo a tomar un café en el living?-  
-Sabes perfectamente que al lado tuyo, Gina no tiene nada que hacer. Y no desvíes el tema ¿quieres? El punto aquí es que te estás perdiendo una oportunidad enorme de ser feliz ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?! ¡La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera tiene la chance de intentarlo y tú la estás tirando a la basura! Castle es un tipo maravilloso y estoy segura de que te ama como ningún hombre lo ha hecho ¡No me cabe la menor duda de que puede cambiarte la vida!-  
-Y casi le permito hacerlo… ¿Sabes, Lanie? Estuve yendo a terapia… me sirvió bastante, o al menos eso pensé. Creí que tenía todo casi resuelto, pero cuando él me confesó lo del acuerdo… volví para atrás…- Kate guardo silencio por un segundo. -Toda mi vida adulta giró alrededor de ese crimen, me hice policía por ese crimen y tengo terror de que si abandono esto una parte de mi personalidad me abandone a mí dejando un vacio que rápidamente llenaré con culpa… nunca volveré a ser la misma.-  
-Sé que todo esto es muy duro y sinceramente no puedo ponerme en tu lugar ya que nunca tuve que pasar por una experiencia tan traumática, pero por favor enfría tu cabeza un momento, ponla a un lado y escucha una vez a tu corazón.-  
-¿Crees que no lo intento? Estoy partida, Lanie. Una mitad me dice que corra a los brazos de Castle, que me olvide del asesinato de mi madre ya que lo único que conseguiré es acabar muerta. La otra mitad me dice que continúe, que yo soy la única que puedo lograr que Johanna Beckett finalmente descanse en paz aunque mi vida se vaya intentándolo-  
-No sé que mas decirte, Kate… quizás debas seguir con terapia hasta terminar de superar esto o rezar para que la voluntad de Castle sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la mitad que te incita a seguir y su amor lo suficientemente grande como para llenar ese vacío que crees que tendrás cuando renuncies… En ninguno de los dos casos creo poder ayudarte, amiga. Lamentablemente es una decisión que debes tomar tu sola. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no quiero verte otra vez en una camilla camino al quirófano y mucho menos quiero asistir a tu funeral-  
\- Sí. Lo sé.- bebió de su copa, pensativa y agregó: -Ya te he contado todo de mí. Ahora te toca a ti contarme que pasa con Javi. ¿Pedimos algo para comer?  
\- ¡Me encantaría ponerte al día, chica! Pero Javi me espera a cenar- dijo la Dra. – ¡Te prometo que pronto te contaré todo!  
-¡Excelente, Lanie! ¡Me encanta que estén juntos! ¡Me alegro mucho, de verdad!- ambas se abrazaron.  
-¡Gracias, linda! Sólo espero que tú te animes también a dejarte querer por "ya sabes quién". Ahora debo irme, amiga. Ya sabes. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme a cualquier hora ¿Si?- Kate asintió con la cabeza. Una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios.  
Se despidieron en la puerta del apartamento. La detective se quedó parada en la mitad de la sala, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Lanie. Ciertamente la charla con su amiga, inclinó la balanza en favor del escritor y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Cabeza o Corazón? ¿A quién debía escuchar? ¿Quién gritaba más fuerte?

Gina pensó durante un tiempo que pedir para cenar. Finalmente se decidió por Sushi. Tomó el teléfono y mientras ordenaba caminaba de un lado al otro del living. Escuchó el móvil de Rick sonar dos veces en su habitación, luego se cortó. No pudo controlar su curiosidad y fue a buscar el teléfono. Cuando llegó a agarrarlo comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Todavía se escuchaba correr el agua en el baño. Sin dudarlo un segundo atendió la llamada.  
-¡Buenas noches detective Beckett! ¡Qué raro un llamado a estas horas! ¡¿Pasó algo?!- inquirió la Srta. Cowell con falsa preocupación.  
-¡¿Gina?!- esto sí que no se lo esperaba…- Hola. Disculpa, no me di cuenta de la hora. Quédate tranquila que no es nada grave…- Kate estaba confundida ¿Por qué él permitía que ella atendiera?…  
\- Rick está tomando una ducha, se sentía…acalorado…- la ex de Castle soltó una risilla infantil. -¿Le digo que te llame en cuanto termine?  
-No. Está bien. Puede esperar tranquilamente hasta mañana. Gracias Gina y buenas noches.- dijo secamente Kate.  
-Como tú prefieras. ¡Buenas noches, Beckett!- Cortó. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras borraba la llamada de Kate. Dejó el teléfono y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Si Rick llegaba a encontrarla ahí o peor aún, si Rick se llegaba a enterar que atendió su teléfono, ¡la mata sin pensarlo! Pero no le importaba demasiado, había conseguido algo muy importante esa noche: crearle la duda a Beckett de que ella y su ex tienen algo todavía. Estaba convencida que podía tener aunque sea una aventura con Castle nuevamente. Siempre la pasaba muy bien con él, pero si no alejaba a la bella detective de al lado de él no tendría chance alguna.  
Castle no tardó mucho más en salir del baño. Se puso un pantalón de gimnasia, una remera grande, pantuflas y salió rumbo al living donde se encontraba su ex.  
-¿Ya ordenaste algo para comer?- preguntó mientras buscaba una soda en la nevera.  
-Sí. Sushi. Debe estar por llegar de un momento a otro… ¡Pero, que elegante te has vestido para la cena!- El timbre sonó al momento que Gina terminó de hablar.  
-¡Perfecto! Muero de hambre… ¡Perdona! No sabía que para comer Sushi tenía que vestirme de etiqueta…- Recibió el pedido dándole una generosa propina al repartidor y volvió con los paquetes a sentarse en el sofá.  
-No era necesario el sarcasmo, hubiese bastado con que me dijeras que preferías estar cómodo. Pensé que no te molestaría tenerme aquí por unos días, pero a parecer estoy equivocada. No quería ir a un hotel, pero pensándolo bien no parece una mala opción- dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza abriendo los paquetes de comida. Parecía apenada. Castle se sintió mal por el comentario.  
-Sí, lo siento… era una broma, pero no era necesario… Gina, ya te lo dije hace un rato. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea. No me molesta, pero tienes que entender que estoy desacostumbrado a tenerte aquí- contestó algo afligido. – ¡Me llevará un poco acostumbrarme, es todo!… ¿te traigo una soda?- preguntó antes de dar el primer bocado a su rollo.  
-No te hagas problema y empieza a comer. Yo voy… Dime… ¿cambiaste el perfume?-  
-Sí. Uso éste hace bastante…- lo había empezado a usar seguido cuando Kate se lo elogió una vez.  
Charlaron bastante mientras comían, mayormente de trabajo… El escritor estaba algo atrasado con su último libro y ella lo sabía, entonces tuvo que soportar alguna que otra reprimenda. De todos modos trataron de mantenerse tranquilos y no discutir.  
Estaban juntando los paquetes de la comida cuando Castle escucho sonar su móvil desde la pieza y fue a atenderlo. Gina sólo deseó que no fuera Beckett…  
-Hola.  
-¿Sr Castle?- dijo una voz masculina juvenil algo asustada.  
\- Sí. Él habla- ¿Quién pregunta?- contestó frunciendo el ceño extrañado.  
\- Mi nombre es Félix Valdéz, Sr Castle ¿se acuerda de mi?-  
\- ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, Félix! Eres el hermano de Margarita… Siento mucho lo de tu hermana… - el escritor guardó silencio un segundo.  
-¡Es una terrible tragedia! ¡Necesito hablar con usted, Sr! ¡Por favor! No puedo ir a la policía…supe que nos están buscando a Roberto y a mí. Me dijo mamá y también compañeros de la fábrica. Nos van a deportar…- dijo verdaderamente asustado.  
-Félix, la policía lo único que quiere es hacerles un par de preguntas sobre tu hermana. Créeme que no tienen por qué tener miedo. No los van a entregar a migraciones, puedes confiar en mí.- el escritor trató de tranquilizarlo.  
-¡Por favor, Sr Castle! ¡Tiene que encontrarse conmigo! ¡Tengo que hablar con usted!  
-Está bien, Félix. Cálmate. Dime donde te encuentras.- contestó  
-Estoy en el motel Santa Rita. Queda como a tres kilómetros de mi casa ¿Lo conoce?  
-Sí. Lo conozco. En un rato estaré por ahí.  
\- Lo veré en el estacionamiento trasero ¡Por favor, Sr. Castle! ¡No quiero a la policía cerca!-  
-Quédate tranquilo, Félix. – Castle mintió. Debía informar a alguno de sus amigos polis de lo contrario tendría problemas. Se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón de jean, camisa blanca y un suéter negro. Con eso estaría bien, no parecía estar muy fresco afuera. Salió de su habitación, se despidió de Gina sin darle demasiadas explicaciones y salió de su loft haciendo una llamada telefónica.

Beckett dio infinidad de vueltas antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar al escritor. Finalmente se armó de valor y marcó. Lo dejó sonar dos veces y cortó. -¿Qué diablos vas a decirle? ¿Eh? ¿Qué lo extrañas? ¿Qué quieres verlo?- pensó en voz alta. -¡Por qué soy tan cobarde con él! ¡Vamos! ¡Llámalo!- Volvió a llamar y ésta vez esperó a ser atendida. Lamentablemente la voz del otro lado no era la que esperaba.  
Después de cortar con Gina, se reprochó mil veces el haberlo llamado. ¡Maldita la hora que volví a llamar!- se decía en voz alta. No sabía si creerle al escritor cuando le dijo que con su ex no pasaba nada -¡¿Qué entiende por nada?!- pensó furiosa. -¡¿Le permite atender su teléfono mientras se da una ducha por que está "acalorado"?!- los celos la estaban matando, sin embargo tuvo un lapso de lucidez y pensó: -¡No puedo creer que él se comporte así! Tiene que haber una explicación…- después de la fantástica noche que había pasado con él y el episodio en el ascensor, al menos se merecía el beneficio de la duda. De todos modos no lo sabría hoy así que decidió tratar de no pensar más en él por ésta noche.  
Recordó que no había comido nada más que sándwich al mediodía. No tenía mucha hambre, pero algo debía ingerir si no quería desaparecer. Se fijó en freezer con la esperanza de tener algo que meter en el microondas. Encontró una bandeja con lo que parecía ser fideos con salsa. Realmente no recordaba desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaban ahí, lo cierto es que en 10 minutos su cena estaría lista.  
Se sentó en la cocina a comer el plato recalentado con una copa más de vino. Después de cenar se pondría a revisar la portátil de Montgomery a ver si encontraba algo. Había decidido no hacerlo esa noche, pero lamentablemente nada salió como ella esperaba. Al terminar lavó las cosas que había utilizado, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en el sofá con la Laptop. Su móvil sonó. Lo miró antes de atender y para su enorme sorpresa era Castle. -¡¿Gina le dijo que lo llamé?!- pensó en voz alta. -¡¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?! ¡No! ¡No voy a atenderlo!- Kate moría de ganas de escuchar su voz, pero no se le ocurría nada para decirle si él le preguntaba el motivo de su llamado. -¡¿Y por qué simplemente, no le dices la verdad?!- se reprochó. Sabía la respuesta: porque en el momento que decidió llamarlo se había dejado llevar por un impulso de su corazón, pero realmente no sabía bien que debía decirle. Lo único que sabía es que tenía unas ganas increíbles de verlo y de decirle cuanto lo necesitaba cerca. ¿Se animaría a decirle eso? Probablemente no… su estúpido orgullo…-¡Compórtate como una mujer adulta y atiende el teléfono! ¡Después de todo, tú lo llamaste en primer lugar y deberás asumir las consecuencias!- Kate se retaba a sí misma como si fuese una madre reprendiendo a su hija adolecente. Finalmente atendió.  
-Hola Castle…-  
-¡Beckett! ¡Pensé que no ibas a atenderme! Escucha. Félix, el hermano menor de Margarita me llamó hace un rato. Quiere verme; solo, por supuesto. Cumplo en avisarte ya que eres la jefa…- dijo el escritor esperando que ella no le permitiera ir sin compañía.  
\- De ninguna manera vas a ir solo, Castle. No sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte. Te asignaré a alguien- terminó de decir esto y recordó que Javi estaría con su amiga. No quería estropear la noche a Ryan tampoco, así que no le quedaban muchas opciones…  
-Tengo que ir solo, Beckett. ¡De otra forma no conseguiré que me cuente nada!... O puedes venir conmigo y esperar en el auto…- soltó como al pasar.  
-De acuerdo. Iré contigo, pero no voy a esperar en el auto. ¿Pasas por mi?-  
-Sí. En unos minutos estoy ahí. Puedes esperarme en la puerta.- Cortó y arrancó el auto. Al escritor se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al pensar que en unos instantes estaría sentada a su lado.  
Castle llegó de inmediato y se detuvo frente a la bella detective que lo esperaba al borde de la acera. Ella subió al auto e intentó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Parecía atascado. El escritor, que no había dejado de observarla desde que frenó el auto, sonrió seductoramente y le dijo:  
-Permíteme- se inclinó sobre ella para agarrar el cinturón. Kate cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo hasta inundar su olfato. Amaba su perfume… –Ésta Ferrari suele ser… un poco celosa…- el escritor aseguró a su musa con el cinto, le guiñó un ojo y aceleró saliendo al instante para encontrarse con Félix. Durante el viaje, Rick puso al tanto de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el muchacho. Llegaron al motel y fueron directamente al estacionamiento que tenía en la parte de atrás.  
-¡Por aquí Sr. Castle!- dijo un joven flaquito que se descubría saliendo de entre las sombras de dos contenedores de basura. Se fue aproximando lentamente hasta que vio a Beckett pararse junto al escritor. Se frenó automáticamente mirando a Castle.  
-¡Le pedí que venga solo! ¡¿Por qué vino con ella?!- la indignación del muchacho era evidente.  
-¡Tranquilízate, Félix! ¡Ella es…!- el joven lo interrumpió gritando:  
-¡Ella es policía! ¡Toda la ciudad de New York lo sabe! ¡Yo confié en usted, Sr. Castle!- Félix se agarraba la cabeza en señal de desesperación.  
-¡Sí! ¡Ella es policía y todos saben eso! ¡Lo que ésta ciudad no sabe es que, además de ser una de las mejores detectives de homicidios de New York, es mi mujer!- Kate se paralizó un momento por la encantadora afirmación… Rick acercó su mano y entrelazó dulcemente sus dedos con los de ella mirándola de reojo. -¡Además, es una de las personas en la que más confío!- … y no pudo más que sentirse halagada por las palabras de él.  
-Escucha, Félix.- dijo Beckett volviendo a la realidad, soltando a Rick y acercándose al joven.- Te doy mi palabra de que nadie va a deportarte. Lo único que queremos es saber que le pasó a tu hermana.-  
-¿Lo… promete, señorita? ¡No puedo dejar sola a mi madre aquí…!-  
-¡Absolutamente! Ahora debes decirnos todo lo que sabes.  
Félix le contó todo lo que sabía de su hermana. Margarita lo estaba ayudando a tramitar sus papeles, así que la veía bastante seguido al igual que Roberto. Los ayudaba a estudiar por las tardes. La joven era una persona bondadosa que carecía de enemigos que quisieran lastimarla, no obstante, Félix estaba convencido de que algo raro le estaba pasando, ya que no se encontraba como siempre éstos últimos meses. Su hermano la describió como si "su luz interior se estuviese extinguiendo". Castle le preguntó por qué no se habían presentado a trabajar la noche del asesinato a lo que Félix respondió que Roberto lo convenció de esconderse al no poder comunicarse con ella. Su hermano mayor había pasado por lo de Gina y no le había respondido el timbre.  
\- Sabíamos que algo no andaba bien, Señor Castle. Suspendió la clase temprano. La escuché nerviosa. Le pregunté qué pasaba y me contestó que todo estaba bien, simplemente estaba algo apurada porque su patrona volvía antes. A la noche quise comunicarme con ella y ¡nunca más me atendió el teléfono! ¡Roberto… pensó que lo mejor sería guardarnos hasta saber que estaba pasando! Siendo ilegales tenemos muchas posibilidades de resultar sospechosos… ¡Por eso quería hablar con usted, Señor! ¡Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada!- Félix no podía contener las lagrimas.  
-¿Dónde está Roberto? Nos gustaría hablar con él también.- dijo Kate.  
-No creo que sea posible… Verá detective, mi hermano mayor es bastante reacio con la gente que no conoce… especialmente si son policías… Él ahora está escondido, pero me dijo que se comunicaría conmigo todos los días. Entienda… tuvo una vida difícil. - contestó agachando un poco la cabeza.  
-Lo entiendo. Pero si queremos saber lo que ocurrió con tu hermana necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible. Puedes decirle a Roberto que también tiene mi palabra de que no voy a entregarlo a migraciones.  
-Se lo diré y trataré de convencerlo, también ¡Muchas gracias por lo que está haciendo!-  
\- No hay por qué. Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Félix. Lo único que te pido es que no desaparezcas, quédate aquí en el hotel o vuelve a tu casa. Puede que tenga que hacerte alguna otra pregunta.- Beckett miró a Castle para irse.  
-Me quedaré aquí unos días. El Señor Castle debe tener el teléfono de aquí registrado de cuando lo llamé. Mi habitación es la número 11. ¡Adiós!  
-Adiós, Félix. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesiten, tú o tu familia.- el escritor le extendió la mano. El joven muchacho la recibió gustoso diciéndole:  
-¡Gracias Señor Castle! ¡No sé qué haría sin su ayuda con todo esto!- el muchacho iba retrocediendo en la sombras hasta desaparecer.  
Rick recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó mientras caminaba en dirección al auto. Contestó brevemente y se subió a su Ferrari. Beckett intentó otra vez ponerse el cinturón, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto. Volvió a tirar de la correa, esta vez con más fuerza. Castle la miraba divertido. Tomó su mano con mucho cuidado. Kate se estremeció al simple contacto de su piel. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo un segundo y volvió a mirar el cinturón. El escritor, inclinado, acercó aun más su rostro al de ella diciéndole: -Debes hacerlo así…- comenzó a bajar su mano agarrada a la suya, alejándose despacio, sin dejar de mirarla y prosiguió: -… muy suavemente ¿Ves?- trabó el cinturón y soltó la mano de la detective para arrancar el auto con una enorme sonrisa. Ella también sonrió.  
-¡Gracias por la clase!-  
-¡No es nada, detective!  
-Dime una cosa… ¡¿Qué es eso que le dijiste a Félix?!  
-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Rick  
\- Sobre que soy tu mujer.- Beckett se lo quedó mirando esperando su respuesta.  
-¡Pensé que me preguntarías por lo de ser una de las mejores detectives de homicidios de New York!- contestó mirándola con una media sonrisa.  
-¡No! ¡Eso no es necesario, sé que es verdad!- guiño un ojo al escritor, quien alternaba entre mirar la calle y mirarla a ella.  
-¡Lo otro también podría ser verdad… si tú quisieras!- Rick quedó suspendido en sus bellos ojos verdes.  
-¡Castle! ¡Mira hacia adelante o tendremos un accidente!- lo reprendió  
-¡Lo siento!- miró automáticamente al frente. Permanecieron callados durante un momento. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo continuar.  
-¿Creíste todo lo que nos contó Félix?- preguntó la detective rompiendo el incomodo silencio.  
-Mmm… ahora que lo preguntas… No. No le creí la parte de Roberto...-  
-Yo tampoco. No creo que su hermano le haya dicho toda la verdad a Félix… O bien, hay algo que no nos está contando. Sospecho que Roberto, al ser el mayor puede manipularlo fácilmente… ¿Tú lo conoces?-  
\- Lo vi una sola vez en lo de Gina. Pasó a visitar a Margarita. Me pareció un tipo muy retraído… totalmente diferente a sus hermanos. Pero la verdad es que nunca más lo volví a ver, así que no tengo una opinión formada respecto a él- dijo Castle casi llegando al departamento de Beckett. Detuvo el auto y al fin pudo volver a mirarla sin tener que preocuparse por conducir.  
-Supongo que todavía no tenemos nada… tendremos que seguir investigando- Kate se desabrochó el cinturón y dudó un segundo en invitarlo a pasar. – ¿Quieres subir a tomar un trago? Podríamos conjeturar un poco sobre el caso…- trató de disimular, pero lo único que tenía en mente era besarlo largamente antes de encerrarse con él en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.  
-¡Lo siento, Kate! Alexis me mandó un texto avisándome que ya volvió a casa. Está ansiosa por contarme como estuvo el musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Se reestrenaba hoy y Gina le consiguió las entradas a ella y a mi madre. Le vino bien para levantar el ánimo por lo de Margarita. ¡Ya le avise que estaba yendo para allá, de otra forma nada me hubiese impedido que suba!- trató de darle mil explicaciones, pero hasta a él le sonaban a excusas. Richard no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… pensó por un momento en llamar a su hija y decirle que la vería mañana, pero ella no se lo perdonaría. Y lo peor de todo es que él entendía la oportunidad que se estaba perdiendo.  
-¡No te hagas problema, Castle! ¡Ve con tu familia! Mañana tendremos todo el día para hablar del caso. Además, seguramente tendremos algunas novedades para agregar a la investigación.- Katherine trató de no mostrarse desilusionada por la negativa. Pero en verdad la desilusión venía por otro lado: la única imagen que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era a Rick "acalorado" y a Gina, solos en el Loft, mientras Martha y Alexis se divertían en el teatro. -¡Malditos celos!- pensó mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta. El escritor la agarró de la muñeca impidiendo que baje. – ¡Kate, espera!- le dijo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre la tomó suavemente de la nuca acercándola a su rostro. Ella no opuso resistencia. No podía hacerlo. Se dejó besar dulcemente por él completamente entregada a sus encantos. De repente, se separó del escritor abruptamente. El beso estaba pasando de dulce a totalmente apasionado y si no se detenía en ese momento terminaría arriba de él teniendo sexo en una Ferrari roja en la puerta de su casa sin que nada le importe.  
-¡Lo siento! Yo… quise hacer esto desde que te vi hoy a la mañana… ¡Sentí que si no te besaba iba a explotar!- Castle la soltó para que pudiera bajar.  
-No fue tan malo después de todo…- Beckett sonrió bajándose del auto. – ¡Hasta mañana, Castle!- le dijo girando en dirección a su casa.  
-¡Hasta mañana!- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa y la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta.  
El escritor se sentía feliz. Había logrado ganar una batalla muy importante y se dio cuenta de ello cuando ella se dejó besar. Estaba logrando su objetivo, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso, no podía permitirse dar ni un paso en falso o la perdería para siempre.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Beckett llegó muy temprano al precinto. Curiosamente, no le había costado tanto dormirse la noche anterior. El recuerdo del beso, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de sus manos, todo eso la había acunado dulcemente hasta cerrar los ojos atrapada por el sueño.  
Ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado todavía. Miró al despacho de Gates y como era de esperarse estaba sentada con un expediente en la mano. Fue hasta su oficina a preguntarle si ya había mandado el mail a lo que su Capitana le respondió que "por supuesto, soy sumamente responsable en mi trabajo, detective. A estas alturas ya debería saberlo". Y era cierto. En el preciso momento que entró en su despacho supo que era innecesaria la pregunta. La nota dejada por ella la tarde anterior había bastado para que su jefa hiciera su trabajo.  
Se preparó una taza de café con algo de nostalgia. Hacía unos cuantos días que el escritor no le traía uno. Se quedó pensando unos minutos con la taza en la mano, soplando la bebida humeante. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber estado con él hacía solo unas horas ya lo extrañaba. ¡¿Cómo puede un hombre revolucionar toda mi vida de esa forma?!- se reprochó al no poder dejar de pensar en él. Volvió a su escritorio para intentar volver a trabajar. Llamó al laboratorio preguntando si ya tenían los resultados de los análisis toxicológicos. Estarían en unos momentos y se los enviarían por mail. También preguntó a qué hora liberarían la escena del crimen. Les explicó, aunque ellos deberían saberlo, que tenía que ir con la dueña de la casa para que ella pudiese realizar un reconocimiento de las cosas que podrían faltarle y cuanto más rápido, mejor. Si le habían robado algo de valor seguramente estarían tratando de venderlo. Sería una buena pista a seguir. Los del laboratorio le confirmaron que para las 10:00 de la mañana estaría liberada.  
Ryan llegó a los pocos minutos. Saludó y preguntó si había alguna novedad sobre el caso. Beckett lo puso al tanto de la charla con Félix y de la respuesta del laboratorio. Esposito, que recién entraba, se unió a la conversación.  
-Deberíamos mostrarle a Gina las joyas que usaba la víctima. Necesitamos la confirmación de que son de ella. Sólo tenemos los que nos dijo Castle en la escena del crimen…- dijo Javi  
-Sí. Tienes razón, Espo. En un rato se las llevaremos a lo de Castle. También hay que llevarla a su casa para que revise si falta algo, así que haremos todo junto.- contestó la detective tratando de disimular la emoción que tenía por verlo.  
-Ok. Voy a buscar las joyas a evidencias.- dijo Ryan dirigiéndose al ascensor.  
Sonó el teléfono en el escritorio de Esposito. Era de la compañía telefónica avisándole que ya le habían mandado un mail con el código de rastreo del móvil de Margarita. Javi les agradeció por la pronta respuesta, a lo que le respondieron que no podía ser de otra manera después de leer el correo que le había mandado la Capitana Gates, donde le sugería a la empresa que no se tardara demasiado, sino se vería obligada a detener al presidente del directorio por obstruir una investigación policiaca. Espo, le contó a Beckett riéndose por lo de Gates, mientras buscaba el código para llevárselo a los geniecitos de comunicaciones para rastrear el móvil.  
-¡Perfecto! Encárgate de eso Javi. Encontrar ese teléfono puede darnos información muy importante sobre el último día de Margarita. Yo iré con Ryan a lo de Castle a llevarle las joyas a Gina. Esposito sonrió guiñándole un ojo y dijo:  
-¡No te aguantas sin verlo ¿No?!  
-No es una visita social, Esposito. Es por trabajo.- contestó seria.  
-¡Como tú digas, jefa! Te mantendré al tanto de lo del teléfono.- Javi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se iba.  
Beckett revisó el mail del laboratorio. No había rastros de drogas. Lo único que la víctima parecía haber consumido era alcohol. Unas cuantas copas, al parecer. El nivel en sangre era de 1.8 g de alcohol por litro, lo que supone una borrachera interesante, no lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente, pero si lo bastante como para hacer alguna locura; por ejemplo, dejarse atar de pies y manos y disfrazarse de Gina con una media en la cabeza. No se había encontrado ninguna botella o copa en el lugar, por lo que se suponía que el asesino se había llevado todo junto con la soga que usó para matarla, o bien podría haber ingerido alguna bebida en algún otro lado.  
Todavía había muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, así que no quedaba otra que seguir investigando. Ryan volvió y le entregó a Beckett las huellas que se habían encontrado en la casa. Esposito, al tomarle declaración a Gina, también le había tomado las huellas para después poder descartarlas del lugar del hecho más adelante. Javier tenía la particularidad de adelantarse a ciertas situaciones y eso lo convertía en un excelente detective.  
-Ya se descartaron las huellas de la dueña de casa y las de la víctima. Solamente se encontró una huella parcial desconocida en el marco de la puerta de salida.- dijo Ryan mirando a su jefa con algo de desanimo –Pero no creo que sea suficiente para identificar a alguien.  
-No importa. Algo es algo…- se quedó pensando unos minutos y tomó el teléfono para hablar con Lanie.-  
-¡Hola amiga! ¡Buen día! ¿Lista para trabajar?- preguntó la joven detective.  
-¡Hola Kate! ¡Se te escucha muy bien, amiga! ¿Tienes alguna novedad interesante que contarme?- Lanie sonaba divertida.  
-¡Yo no, pero quizá tú si tengas algo para mí!  
-¡Eres mala, amiga! ¡Está bien! De todos modos no sé si quiero saberlo…- soltó un suspiro. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kate?  
-Dime Lanie…según tu experiencia como forense, las ligaduras de pies y manos ¿te parecieron parte de un juego sexual o más bien crees que fue para inmovilizarla y matarla con mayor facilidad?  
-Según mi experiencia…profesional…-soltó una risilla y continuó:-…yo creo que era parte del juego. Cuando le saqué las sogas, noté que no estaban demasiado ajustadas. Apenas tenía marcas en los tobillos y muñecas. Si hubiese querido podría haberse soltado con facilidad.-  
\- Lo suponía. A mí también me pareció que las ataduras estaban flojas… ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Lanie! Nos hablamos luego.  
-¡Por nada, Kate! ¡Avísame si necesitas algo más!  
-¡Ok! ¡Adiós!- colgó el teléfono y le hizo señas a Ryan para que se acerque.  
-Iremos a lo de Castle a llevarle las joyas a Gina y después la llevaremos a su casa para que realice un reconocimiento.-  
-Agarro el saco y te alcanzo, Beckett.-  
Kate llamó al escritor a su móvil para avisarle que estaba en camino. Estaba apagado y entraba directamente a la casilla de mensajes. Cortó y llamó al teléfono de línea. Ocupado. -¡Maldita sea!- dijo en voz alta y volvió a llamar al móvil. Otra vez la casilla. Dudó un segundo para dejarle un mensaje, pero no le encontró ningún sentido, ya que estaba yendo para allá, así que cortó otra vez. Ryan subió al auto y ella arrancó. Le pidió a su compañero que siguiera intentando con los teléfonos, pero no pudo comunicarse tampoco. Castle recibiría, entonces, una gran sorpresa.

Dormía plácidamente en su habitación hasta que su pacifico sueño fue interrumpido por una voz femenina bastante familiar.  
-¡Richard, dulzura! ¿Estás dormido?- preguntó Gina entrando en su cuarto sin esperar respuesta.  
-Mmññ… Sí… lo estoy… profundamente… al borde de la inconsciencia… No molestes ¿Quieres?- contestó poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.  
-¡Vamos, Rick! ¡Despierta! Necesito usar tu baño… ¡No sé qué pasa con el otro! No sale bien el agua y necesito ducharme…- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y agregó -No te molesta ¿Verdad?-  
-En realidad si me molesta… pero no tengo otra opción ¿no?- se incorporó como para levantarse y siguió: -Déjame al menos lavarme la cara y los dientes- su fastidio era más que evidente.  
-¡Gracias, Rick! ¡Te serviré una taza de café mientras tú te aseas!- Gina seguía hablando mientras salía de la pieza en dirección a la cocina. El escritor se levantó de mala gana, se puso la bata y se dirigió al baño. Se tiró abundante agua en la cara para despertarse un poco, se lavó los dientes y se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos. No dedicó demasiado tiempo en su peinado ya que después de Gina le tocaría bañarse a él. Salió rumbo al living donde lo esperaba su ex con una humeante taza recién servida.  
-¡Estaré en el baño! ¡No me extrañes!- dijo Gina saludando con la mano.  
-¡No lo haré, no te preocupes!- contestó el escritor en voz baja, mientras observaba a su madre pasearse con el teléfono en la oreja charlando a cuatro voces con una amiga. Le hizo un ademan con la taza a su hijo, el cual entendió perfectamente cuál era su significado. Tomó la cafetera y le rellenó la taza. Martha le agradeció moviendo los labios exageradamente y volvió a su habitación para continuar con la charla.  
-¡Al fin! ¡Silencio! Perfecto silencio…- pensó mientras saboreaba su café sabiendo que duraría muy poco. Por supuesto, su mente pensó exclusivamente en Beckett y en las ganas que tenia de verla. Moría por besarla cada vez que la veía, casi sin poder contenerse.  
El timbre lo devolvió a su departamento, bajándolo de un golpe de su nube esponjosa. Se levantó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió.  
-¡¿Beckett?! ¡¿Ryan?! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó sorprendido. Recordó a Gina en su baño y se puso un poco nervioso. Estaba completamente seguro que a Kate no le haría mucha gracia verla salir de su habitación en bata… Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que él también estaba en bata. Definitivamente, no se vería bien. Así todo trató de disimular.  
-Tenemos que hablar con Gina. Tiene que reconocer las joyas que tenía margarita.- dijo Beckett entrando al loft.  
-¡Te estuvimos llamando desde que salimos del precinto! Tu móvil estaba apagado y el de línea ocupado todo el tiempo. Quizá deberías hacerlo ver…- Ryan palmeó un hombro del escritor cuando entraba.  
-¡Debo hacer ver a mi madre! ¡Hace horas que está hablando!... Adelante, detectives. Gina se está bañando- dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Kate. –Les serviré una taza de café mientras la esperan.  
-Gracias, Castle.- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa. De verdad la ponía muy feliz que Rick le sirviera café. Era un gesto tan simple, tan dulce, que la detective lo valoraba como al mayor de los tesoros. Él también sonrió mirándola con verdadero amor.  
-Gracias.- Ryan recibió la taza y dijo:-En un rato podemos ir con Gina a su casa. Debe fijarse si falta algo de valor. No va a ser fácil, pero lamentablemente no tiene otra opción.-  
-Ya se lo expliqué ayer. Dijo que no tenía problema en ir…- Richard, recordó que le había prometido a su ex que la acompañaría, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. Los dos detectives lo pusieron al tanto sobre la nueva información que tenían sobre el caso. Castle escuchó atentamente cada detalle mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Entre tanto, Gina salía de la habitación del escritor con sólo una bata puesta. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la ex de Rick.  
-¡Ups! ¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que teníamos visitas! ¡Rick, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?! No hubiese salido así del baño… - dijo fingiendo un poco de vergüenza.  
-No me di cuenta… perdón. Los detectives quieren mostrarte las joyas que tenía Margarita…-  
-¡Me cambio y enseguida estoy con ustedes!- Beckett la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Después clavó sus ojazos verdes en los del escritor. Castle se sintió intimidado…  
-Kate, te aseguro que no es lo que estas pensando…-  
-Y ¿Qué crees tú que yo estoy pensando, Castle?- el escritor sintió el filo de su mirada sobre él, cortándolo al medio. Ryan se había alejado un poco, tratando de disimular lo incomodo que se sentía por la situación. Para alivio de él, Martha se acercaba con una sonrisa para saludarlo.  
-Créeme, Kate. Hay una explicación para esto…- Rick trató de agarrarle la mano. Ella lo esquivó.  
-Créeme que no tienes nada que explicar.- dejó de mirarlo y saludó a Martha con un abrazo.  
Gina se cambió en pocos minutos y se les unió en el living. Se acercó a Rick y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él, instintivamente trató de apartarse, pero no lo logró.  
-¡Gracias, Rick!- le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la detective escuchara. Castle no pudo evitar mirar a Kate sabiendo que esto empeoraba aun más las cosas. Beckett miró con odio a la publicista. No terminaba de entender lo que pasaba entre Gina y Richard. Mientras que él le aseguraba que todo estaba terminado entre ellos, toda esta situación que se había presentado desde que llegó al loft, la hacían dudar bastante de todo. Se sentía insegura y sumamente estúpida por casi haberse rendido a sus encantos otra vez.  
Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Ryan ya le había mostrado las joyas y le estaba comentando que la llevaría a su casa.  
-¿Me acompañarás no, Rick? Me lo prometiste anoche…- dijo Gina de forma sugerente. Beckett frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. Hervía de celos y no podía evitarlo.  
-Sí, Gina. Ya te dije que iría contigo.- contestó de mala gana. –Necesito 10 minutos para tomar una ducha. Pueden servirse más café si gustan.- Castle se fue rumbo a su habitación. Kate intentó disimular su bronca y comenzó a preguntarle a Gina sobre la vida amorosa de Margarita. La publicista le contó que su empleada nunca se lo presentó oficialmente, pero que estaba segura que estaba noviando con un joven de unos 27 o 28 años. Su nombre era Michel McDowell y trabaja para una fundación que se encarga de ayudar a niños con HIV en la que ella y Castle hacen donaciones. Conocieron a la fundación por intermedio de Margarita y ella les presentó a Michel.  
-¿Sabes qué tan seguido se veían?- preguntó la detective.  
-Bastante. Te diría que tres o cuatro veces a la semana pasaba a buscarla y la acompañaba al centro comunitario donde daba asesoramiento. Pero últimamente estaba viniendo más seguido y más temprano que de costumbre.- El móvil de Beckett sonó interrumpiendo el interrogatorio. Era Esposito informándole que ya habían hallado el celular y estaba en el laboratorio siendo examinado. En un rato tendrían la información del chip y la tarjeta de memoria. Kate le contó a Ryan de la llamada. Luego, le comunicó que él se encargaría de llevar a Gina y ella se iría al precinto con Javi a trabajar con la información del teléfono. Así podría ahorrarse el mal trago de tener que soportar a la Srta. Cowell tirándole indirectas a Castle todo el tiempo. Tenía la excusa perfecta para escapar de ahí sin tener que verlo de nuevo. Saludo a todos y se fue rápidamente a la comisaría.  
Castle salió de la habitación. La elegancia que lo caracterizaba para vestirse no pasaba nunca desapercibida por las mujeres. Mucho menos para su ex, aunque su intención, claramente, fuera deslumbrar a su musa.  
-Mmm… ¡Qué guapo estás, Rick! ¿Otra vez ese perfume…? ¡Está comenzando a gustarme!- dijo Gina de forma insinuante cuando él volvió al living.  
-¿Dónde está Beckett?- le preguntó a Ryan.  
-Esposito le avisó que habían encontrado el móvil. Se fue de inmediato al precinto. Yo los acompañaré a ti y a la Srta. Cowell a su casa. Castle no pudo evitar mirar a Gina frunciendo el ceño.  
-Está bien. Cuando quieras…- le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Beckett se reunió con Esposito en el laboratorio para ver cuánto habían avanzado. El aparato estaba bastante deteriorado. Apareció en un conteiner de basura en un callejón a unas 10 cuadras del lugar del hecho. Pudieron recuperar las llamadas, pero nada lograron con las fotos. Encontraron huellas parciales. Mayormente pertenecían a la víctima, pero había otra desconocida. Éste pedazo de huella tenía una particularidad: era exactamente igual a la encontrada en el marco de la puerta de Gina. Esto sorprendió a los detectives ya que era prácticamente imposible hallar la misma parte de una huella en dos lugares diferentes. Ambos se miraron desconcertados al comparar las impresiones.

No tenía lógica alguna así que pasaría a formar parte de la lista de interrogantes con la que contaban los investigadores. La detective le contó sobre la posible relación sentimental con Michel McDowell. Esposito dijo que se encargaría de investigarlo en cuanto terminaran con las llamadas. Se dividieron el registro de números obtenidos y sin más demora se pusieron a investigar a quien pertenecía cada uno. Después de un rato se reunieron para intercambiar información.

-Yo tengo 2 perdidas del móvil de McDowell a las 9:30 y a las 11:00. Una de la fundación Elizabeth Glaser Pediatrics Aids. Raro que la fundación abra un domingo ¿no?- un gesto de extrañeza se dibujó en el rostro de Javi, quien había levantado la vista del papel un segundo para mirar a Beckett. Luego, prosiguió:  
-Tengo 3 más, también perdidas de la casa de la madre de la víctima, a las 22:00, 22:10 y 22:35 2 del hotel Santa Rita, a las 23:02 y a las 23:50; 4 de un teléfono público a dos cuadras de lo de Gina 22:40, 22:55, 23:00 y 23:10. ¡Parece que el teléfono no paró de sonar en todo el día!-

-Espera. ¡Aun hay más!- Kate agarró su lista y comenzó - Estas fueron las llamadas que sí atendió: tengo 3 de un teléfono de línea con característica de NY, registrado a nombre de McDowell a las 12:00, 14:00 y a las 19:00. Una llamada de Gina a las 15:45, seguramente la que realizó desde el aeropuerto para avisar de su regreso. Dos más de McDowell, pero esta vez desde su móvil a las 18:00 y a las 21:00. Y por último tengo las llamadas que realizó ella; dos al celular de McDowell una a las 11:10 y otra 18:15 y una a la casa de su madre a las 15:53. Si Félix nos dijo la verdad, esa llamada, probablemente haya sido para suspender la clase con sus hermanos.

-¡Puff! ¡Lo dicho! ¡Ese teléfono estuvo al rojo vivo!- comentó Espo - ¿Las del hotel Santa Rita serán de Félix? Tendría una coartada para la hora del crimen…-

-Puede ser. Debemos averiguar quien llamó desde el teléfono público… ¿Roberto, quizá? También tendría una coartada… - Beckett se quedó pensando un segundo, -Félix dijo que Roberto había pasado por lo de Gina cuando no se pudieron comunicar con Margarita… Llama a los del laboratorio para que tomen huellas del teléfono público de inmediato. Yo trataré de comunicarme con Félix al hotel. Tenemos que, además de hablar con los dos hermanos, tomarles las huellas. – dijo la detective.

-No va a ser fácil con los hermanos… Quizá Castle pueda darnos una mano…- Javi la miró de reojo intentando no sonreír.

-Sí… quizá. Todo depende del tiempo libre del que disponga. Se lo vio muy ocupado atendiendo a su huésped.- contestó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.  
Llamó por teléfono al Motel pidiendo por la habitación 11. Le transfirieron la llamada y Félix atendió.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Félix, soy la detective Beckett. Tengo nueva información sobre el homicidio que podría llegar a exonerarlos a los dos, pero necesito hablar contigo y con Roberto, hoy sí o sí. Cuanto antes mejor.-

-¡Mi hermano está muy asustado, detective! ¡Yo intenté convencerlo de hablar con usted, pero no confía en nadie!-

-Félix, escúchame. Si no puedo tomarles declaración para terminar de encajar las piezas, no podré ayudarlos y pasaran a ser sospechosos. ¡Por favor, Félix! Tienes que hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano.-

-¡Le prometo que lo convenceré, Srta.! Beckett! ¡Perdón, quise decir Sra.!-

-Srta. o detective, Félix.- dijo secamente. – Te dejo mi celular. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo de Roberto.-

-¡Sí, detective! ¡La llamaré lo antes posible!

Mientras Beckett hablaba con Félix, Esposito comenzó a investigar a Michel McDowell. No tenía antecedentes, sólo unas multas por mal estacionamiento y exceso de velocidad. Trabajaba en la fundación hacía ya 5 años. Vive en la ciudad desde hace 10 años, paga sus impuestos y últimamente también estaba colaborando con la residencia de ilegales. Parecía estar limpio, pero de todos modos debían interrogarlo ya que había sido el último en hablar por teléfono con la víctima. Además tenían que preguntarle por su supuesta relación con Margarita.

-Iré a buscar a McDowell a la fundación y lo traeré para tomarle declaración.- le dijo Esposito a Beckett.

-Probablemente esté en su hora de almuerzo. Ve a comer algo tú también. Después puedes ir a buscarlo.

-Tienes razón. Es hora de almorzar y tengo mucho hambre ¿Vienes?- preguntó acariciándose la panza.

-¡No, gracias! Aprovecharé mi hora de almuerzo y entrenaré un poco en el gimnasio del precinto. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!- dijo Beckett dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Se cambió rápidamente y comenzó a estirar un poco los músculos para no lastimarse. Después se vendó las manos, se calzó los guantes de box y comenzó a pegarle a la bolsa con todas sus fuerzas imaginando a Gina en cada puñetazo y a Castle en cada patada. Paraba solamente cuando le faltaba el aire. Sabía que le estaba exigiendo mucho a su cuerpo de golpe, pero se sentía renacer con cada encuentro con la bolsa. Estuvo más de media hora haciendo catarsis. Estaba exhausta. Ya era hora de darse un buen baño.

Castle y Ryan volvieron al precinto después de llevar a Gina al Loft. Habían estado examinando la casa y no se robaron nada de valor. Sólo le faltaban unas imitaciones que la publicista tenía en su casa, las verdaderas estaban seguras en la caja de seguridad de un banco. Esposito llegó justo atrás. Los puso al tanto del avance del caso con la lista de números telefónicos que habían recuperado del móvil.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Michel McDowell a la fundación. Beckett se comunicó con Félix para tratar de convencerlo para encontrarse con él y con Roberto. Está esperando que le conteste.

-Recuerdo a Michel. Margarita nos lo presentó a Gina y a mí como intermediario para realizar las donaciones a la fundación. McDowell conoció a Margarita hace un tiempo atrás cuando ella necesitaba ayuda para un niño mexicano que tenía sida y no conseguía la atención adecuada para su situación. La fundación actuó de inmediato y eso nos terminó de convencer para colaborar con ellos.

-Él fue el último que hablo con la víctima, así que tendrá que explicarnos un par de cosas…- dijo Espo.

-Y… apropósito… ¿Dónde está Beckett? ¿Se fue a almorzar?- preguntó el escritor mirando hacia todos lados buscándola.

-No. Está aquí, en el gimnasio. ¿Vienes con nosotros, bro?- le preguntó Javi a Castle.

-No. Prefiero esperar a Kate. Por si llama Félix…- disimulo.

-¡Buena idea! Nos vemos luego.- dijo Ryan.

Castle esperó a que se fueran y se dirigió al gimnasio. No había nadie. De pronto una agente salió del vestuario.

-¡Hola! Disculpa… ¿has visto a Beckett?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Sr Castle!- lo saludó alegremente la señorita. -La vi entrar en la ducha hace un rato.

-¡Gracias! ¡La esperaré aquí!- por supuesto que no la esperaría afuera. Todavía no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaría para escabullirse en las duchas.

-No queda nadie más que ella ahí adentro.- dijo la joven agente en voz baja guiñándole un ojo. Castle sonrió y le agradeció nuevamente ingresando al vestuario. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el agua abierta y espero unos segundos parado enfrente de la cortina. Kate cerró el agua, se escurrió el pelo y sacó la mano afuera de la ducha buscando la toalla que estaba colgada de un gancho. No lograba encontrarla. El escritor la tenía en sus manos. Beckett abrió bruscamente la cortina y pegó un grito entre cortado.

-¡Maldito seas, Castle! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- preguntó furiosa mientras se cubría con la cortina.

-¡Te dije que te haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a las duchas…!- le contestó con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota… ¿Quieres darme la toalla y largarte de aquí para que pueda cambiarme?-

-Te la daré si me escuchas un momento… quiero explicarte lo de esta mañana con Gina.-

-¡¿Y no pudiste elegir mejor momento?! ¡Podrías haber esperado a que esté sentada en mi escritorio con algo de ropa encima!-

-¡¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte desnuda en una ducha otra vez?! ¡Ni loco!- Castle levantó las cejas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicarme así que, por favor, quiero mi toalla.-

-Te oí. Ya sé que no tengo ninguna obligación de contarte lo que pasó, pero quiero hacerlo. Ahí está la diferencia. Así que escucha: No sé por qué demonios no funcionaba el agua en el baño de huéspedes, entonces Gina vino a despertarme porque necesitaba bañarse. No me vestí porque después de ella tendría que entrar yo a ducharme, por lo que no le encontré sentido. Y justo llegaste tú. Sé que no se vio bien toda la situación de "yo estando en bata y Gina saliendo de mi habitación también en bata". Pero tienes que creerme, todo fue una serie de eventos desafortunados.-

-Ok. Ya te escuché y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida. Ahora quiero mi toalla y es la última vez que te lo digo.- Kate trató de mostrarse severa, aunque se moría de ganas de desvestirlo y meterlo adentro de la ducha. Castle agarró la cortina y la abrió de un tirón arrancándosela de la mano a ella. La recorrió con la mirada, de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente hasta llegar a sus ojos. Se acercó muy despacio y la envolvió con la toalla, abrazándola, aprisionándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

\- ¿Me crees, Beckett?- le dijo muy próximo a su boca.

-Suéltame, Castle. No empieces con tus jueguitos de galán seductor.- el escritor se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Pídeme que me vaya y lo haré… - le besó el cuello y sintió como su pulso aumentaba. Beckett tomó aire, trago saliva y le dijo:

-No… debemos estar… aquí.- fue lo único que atinó a decir. Castle la besó apasionadamente soltando la toalla para agarrarla de la cintura. La giró apoyándole la espalda desnuda sobre los fríos azulejos. Comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, la mordía suavemente. Volvía a besar sus labios, a morder su lengua, a saborearla. Beckett le saco chaqueta a los tirones y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le acariciaba su ancho pecho con locura. El escritor se separó unos centímetros de su boca y comenzó a bajar su mano por su rostro, acariciándola. Empezó por sus labios. Ella le mordió suavemente uno de sus dedos sonriendo. Él no dejaba de mirarla. Continuó bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos. Le rozó uno de sus pezones con el pulgar, sintiendo como se ponía aun mas erguido. Luego, lo besó atrapándolo muy despacio entre sus dientes, jugueteando con su lengua. Beckett respiró hondo ahogando un gemido. El escritor hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, solo que esta vez lo apretó suavemente con sus dedos mientras su boca se dedicaba a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ésta vez, ella no pudo hacer más que regalarle un hermoso gemido en el oído al escritor. De pronto, escucharon voces. Alguien había entrado al vestuario. Los dos se separaron abruptamente y quedaron mirándose en silencio.

-¡Tienes que irte! ¡Ahora, ya! ¡No nos pueden encontrar aquí, Castle! ¡Puedo tener muchos problemas con mis superiores!- Beckett le susurraba a los gritos (¡si es que esto es posible!) con sus ojazos verdes abiertos de par en par.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nadie sabrá nunca que estuvimos aquí!- Agarró su chaqueta del piso. Estaba empapada. Por suerte no se había terminado de desvestir, sino estaría envuelto en un problema aun mayor. Esperó a escuchar cómo se metían a las duchas y salió escabulléndose como si fuera un ladrón. Hizo dos pasos y volvió para atrás. Le estampó un beso y le dijo:

-¡Te prometo que terminaremos esto más tarde! Te veo en tu escritorio.- Beckett se quedó en silencio aun tratando de entender lo que casi había sucedido en la ducha. Todavía estaba tan acalorada que decidió bañarse de nuevo. Realmente su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Castle logró salir del gimnasio sin que nadie lo viera. Apenas podía sacarse el recuerdo de Kate en la ducha. Sacudió la cabeza. A él también le hubiese venido estupenda una ducha helada, pero era un lujo que no se podía dar. Empezó a pensar en pavadas para despejar su mente y relajar su cuerpo. Pensó en su madre haciendo payasadas, por ejemplo. Se le ocurrió, entonces, llevar el saco a la tintorería antes de que empezaran las preguntas embarazosas. Al salir del negocio sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo miró para ver quien llamaba. El número estaba bloqueado.

-Hola ¿quién habla?-

-Soy yo, Sr. Castle.- al escritor se le congeló la sangre al reconocer la voz. –Imagino que todavía me recuerda ¿No?- dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- inquirió. Aunque realmente no quería saber la respuesta…

-Para ser un escritor exitoso tiene poca imaginación, Castle. Lo llamo porque usted aparentemente no está cumpliendo con su parte del acuerdo. El lunes muy temprano Beckett fue a la casa de Montgomery y ellos lo saben. Entienda, Castle, sabrán cada movimiento que ella realice con respecto al todo el caso. Tienen todo muy bien estudiado y usted no está haciendo lo suficiente para alejarla.

-Créame que lo intento, pero Beckett no es una mujer fácil y usted lo sabe.- contestó Richard ofuscado.

-Ellos también lo saben. Ésta vez me advirtieron a mí, la próxima no sé lo que puede pasar… Se lo repito una vez más, Castle. Aléjela lo más posible de esto o ya sabe cómo termina todo. Es por su propio bien.

-¡Le juro que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance!- el escritor comenzaba a sonar desesperado.

-Imagino que sí, pero al parecer no es suficiente. Adiós, Castle. Espero no tener que llamarlo de nuevo.- Rick, cortó la comunicación y se guardó el teléfono. Estaba realmente asustado. No sabía que mas hacer para mantenerla a salvo. –Espera un momento, Rick…el hombre dijo que había pasado por lo de Evelyn el lunes por la mañana. Lo que significa que actuó por impulso después de la pelea del domingo… todavía estaba furiosa conmigo…- se decía a sí mismo en voz alta, como si fuese un loco, mientras caminaba de vuelta al precinto. –todavía tengo una chance de que abandone… es lo único que me queda pensar... ¡No puedo rendirme justo ahora! - . Apuró el paso para reunirse con ella mientras pensaba de qué manera continuaría con todo esto. No había decidido aun si le contaría lo del llamado. De enterarse, seguramente, brotaría en cólera otra vez pidiéndole que se aleje de ella y que la deje vivir su vida como le parezca; pero, por otro lado, el quedarse callado, sería algo parecido a empezar con la mentira de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Podría el mundo alguna vez no complotarse contra nosotros dos?! ¡Cada vez que estamos a punto de estar juntos, de ser verdaderamente felices, siempre sucede algo que lo arruina!- se decía a si mismo sumamente desanimado. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con cada paso. El frágil castillo de naipes que precariamente había levantado para proteger a su princesa a lo largo de los últimos días, corría grave peligro de derrumbarse con un simple soplido. Pero eso no lo detendría. No lograría pararlo de ninguna manera.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Después de recobrar la compostura de su anatomía abajo del agua fría, Beckett salió de la regadera envuelta en la toalla mojada que el escritor había tirado al piso. Agarró otra que estaba en una pila sobre un estante. Mientras se secaba seguía pensando en la irrupción de Rick al final de su baño, no lograba olvidar que casi había profanado las duchas de su lugar de trabajo teniendo sexo con él como si fueran adolescentes en el gimnasio del colegio. Siempre hubo rumores sobre "amoríos" dentro del precinto, pero nunca nada se había comprobado. A Kate nunca le había parecido demasiado inteligente arriesgarse de esa forma, ya que aparte de la vergüenza de ser pillado, habría también alguna sanción disciplinaria. Pero hoy, no parecía importarle nada. Hoy, lo único importante era él; sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, su lengua colándose en su boca, sus azules ojos mirándola con profundo deseo. Kate sacudió la cabeza. Debía pensar en otra cosa si no quería terminar bajo el chorro de agua fría otra vez. El sólo recuerdo de ese episodio todavía le erizaba la piel.  
– ¡Definitivamente, Castle ha logrado cambiar radicalmente mi opinión sobre las duchas!- se dijo a si misma mientras volvía a la realidad. Ya se había tomado demasiado tiempo y debía volver a trabajar cuanto antes, así que sin demora terminó de cambiarse y volvió a su escritorio.  
Echó una ojeada al lugar preguntándose dónde estaría Castle. No lo vio por ningún lado, cosa que la alivió bastante. Supuso que la situación sería algo incomoda, al menos al principio.  
Ryan y Esposito no habían vuelto todavía de hablar con McDowell, así que encontrándose sola, se concentró en su trabajo. Tomó la lista con las llamadas del móvil de Margarita y comenzó a ordenarlas en la línea de tiempo de la pizarra.  
A los pocos minutos de haber empezado sonó su celular avisando que tenía un mensaje de texto. Al mirarlo, recordó que no lo había revisado al salir de la ducha. Y la verdad es que nadie podría culparla. Lo más lógico, después de lo ocurrido hacía un rato con Castle, es que no pudiese pensar en otra cosa que en él; pero por supuesto que a ella ese olvido le sacudía toda su perfecta estructura, desestabilizando su rutina y se reprochó mentalmente lo fácil que se distraía últimamente con el escritor.  
Miró el texto. Era de Evelyn Montgomery diciendo que ya tenía una caja llena con fotografías y que podía pasar a buscarlas a partir de mañana. Ahora se estaban yendo a Washington, a alentar a Evan en una competencia intercolegial. Pasarían la noche allá y volverían al amanecer, así que la invitó a desayunar con ellos. Beckett se quedó pensando. Los sucesos de los últimos días provocaron una revolución interna que la había dividido en dos. No obstante eso, no había prendido la portátil del Capitán para intentar investigar ni una sola vez y ni hablar de las cajas con expedientes a la que ni siquiera le había sacado la tapa.  
La conversación que había tenido con su amiga la ayudó a bajar la guardia, permitiéndole a él comenzar a atacar. Toda la persecución seductora que había utilizado Rick estos dos días lograron distraerla, no dejándola pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él; susurrándole al oído en el ascensor todo lo que haría para convencerla, besándola en el auto, y por supuesto lo de recién en las duchas. Y sin que ella tomara verdadera conciencia de ello, poco a poco lo estaba logrando. Kate sentía que no podía resistirse a tenerlo en frente. Había llegado al punto de entregarse a él sin importar el momento y el lugar; cada mirada, cada beso, cada vez que sus manos se posaban en su piel ella perdía toda la autonomía que podía llegar a tener de su propio cuerpo. Richard había adquirido el poder de hacer con ella lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y ya no podía luchar contra eso. Decidió, entonces, posponer indefinidamente su investigación. Todavía no estaba lista para decidirse a abandonarla definitivamente, pero al menos por ahora dejaría todo como está. Trataría de intentar ser feliz de una vez por todas y no tenía oportunidad mejor que permitir que Castle la ayudara. Le mandó un mensaje a la esposa de Montgomery diciendo que por ahora no iba a necesitarlas, pero de todos modos aceptaría la invitación a desayunar para poder devolverle lo que se había llevado.  
Después de responder a Evelyn, siguió anotando la data en la pizarra hasta que llegaron sus compañeros con novedades.

-¿Pudieron hablar con McDowell?-

-No. Según nos dijeron en la fundación, nunca cumple un horario fijo.- mientras hablaba Ryan sacó una foto del joven que había obtenido del legajo de empleados y la agregó a la pizarra.

-El último día que lo vieron fue el sábado y le comentó a su secretaria que tendría que viajar a Long Island a visitar a unos posibles nuevos colaboradores.- dijo Esposito

-La secretaria también nos dijo que McDowell seguramente había estado trabajando el domingo por la mañana ultimando unos papeles que necesitaría para su viaje.- Ryan se sentó en el borde del escritorio mirando la foto y continuó: - Intentamos llamarlo al celular pero está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura…pensé que iba a ser más fácil localizarlo.

-Le dejamos nuestras tarjetas para que se comunique con nosotros en cuanto llegue.- Esposito se sentó en una silla enfrente de la pizarra a observar el conjunto de pistas, huellas, fotos y demás información que tenían para resolver el caso.

-¡Lástima! Creí que avanzaríamos bastante hablando con McDowell. Por lo menos sabemos por la llamada realizada el domingo desde la fundación que todavía se encontraba en la ciudad por la mañana- Kate anotó el nombre del joven en la línea de tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Castle? ¿No dijo que esperaría a que Beckett vuelva del gimnasio?- preguntó Ryan mirando a Esposito.

-¡Sí, bro! Insistió en quedarse…- contestó divertido mirando de reojo a Kate, quien se estaba sentando en su silla.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué aquí no había nadie.- contestó ojeando una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio. No quería mirar a sus compañeros temiendo delatarse con su nerviosismo. Pasó unas cuantas hojas del expediente para disimular y luego dijo:

-Bueno, muchachos. Ordenemos un poco esto ¿Qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora?- sus compañeros miraron la pizarra y empezaron a organizar las ideas que tenía cada uno para compartirlas con el resto, como siempre hacían.

El transito en la ciudad comenzaba a espesarse como era habitual a las tres y media de la tarde. Castle caminaba dando vueltas sin querer volver aun al precinto. Pensó que antes de regresar debía tranquilizarse un poco, actuar lo más normal posible. No le estaba resultando fácil, por eso seguía dando vueltas. Pasó entonces por la cafetería donde suele almorzar Beckett. Supuso que no habría tenido tiempo para comer nada después del gimnasio, más aun, después del tiempo extra de las duchas que él le había obligado a tomarse, así que decidió comprarle un sándwich para que no estuviera todo el día con el estomago vacío. Al salir, decidió que ya era hora de regresar. Después de todo, se moría de ganas de verla y no tenía ningún sentido seguir deambulando buscando una respuesta que no encontraría.

A los pocos minutos el escritor salía del ascensor mirando en dirección a la pizarra. Recién estaban empezando a desarrollar sus conjeturas cuando se les unió. Esposito lo miró diciendo:

-¿Y tú dónde te habías metido?

-¡Perdón por desaparecer! Es que me agarró hambre y pensé: ¿Por qué no me voy a comer un exquisito Hot dog de los que preparan en la esquina mientras espero a Beckett? Y así fue ¡y estaba exquisito! Pero por desgracia, unas cuantas manchas de mostaza quedaron como recuerdo en mi chaqueta. Tuve que llevarla a la tintorería si es que alguna vez quiero volver a usarla. ¡Amo a esa chaqueta! Tengo unos recuerdos increíbles con ella… - mientras Castle relataba su almuerzo miraba a todos sin detenerse en ninguno en particular, pero esa última frase fue dedicada a Kate y sus profundos ojos se clavaron en ella, provocando que la detective se sonrojara levemente. Rick sonrió con dulzura y extendió el brazo hacía ella con una bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano

-Te compré un sándwich. Sé que hay veces que se te olvida comer… Beckett sonrió tomando la bolsa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres una dulzura!- Kate deseó que no se le hubiese escapado ese último comentario. Sus compañeros se miraron divertidos.

-¡Escucharon! ¿No es así, chicos? ¡Me dijo que era una dulzura! ¡Habría que dejarlo anotado en algún lado! ¡Es un día memorable!- Castle bromeó y todos rieron al instante siguió: -¿Qué les parece si preparo unas ricas tazas de café y charlamos sobre el caso?-

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo Ryan. Castle pasó intencionalmente por al lado de Kate que se había sentado para darle un bocado a su emparedado, esbozó una gran sonrisa ladeada y le dijo en un tono apenas audible:

-Te dejaré la boleta de la tintorería… Me parece lo justo después de haberme arrancado la chaqueta en la ducha…- Beckett tragó de golpe abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendida por el cometario. Después sonrió viendo como él se alejaba. Volvió con una pequeña bandeja con cuatro tazas de café y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente sobre el asesinato, del cual tenían pocas certezas y muchas dudas.  
Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde sonó el móvil de Kate. Atendió de inmediato.

-Detective Beckett- dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

-Hola, detective. Soy Félix Valdéz. La llamo porque mi hermano está aquí en el hotel conmigo. Todavía no está del todo convencido de dejarse ver, pero si vienen ahora con el Sr. Castle no le quedará otra que hablar con ustedes. Le pido, por favor detective Beckett, que no malinterprete a Roberto… verdaderamente está aterrado con que lo deporten y no confía en nadie.- el chico sonaba sincero.

-Está bien, Félix. Saldremos para allá en un momento. Tú sólo procura que Roberto no se marche a ningún lado.-

-Lo haré, detective. ¡No se preocupe! Adiós.

Kate les contó la conversación a sus compañeros. Miró a Castle y le dijo:

-Vienes conmigo ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó con seriedad.

-Chicos, vayan al laboratorio a ver si pueden lograr que se apresuren con las huellas del teléfono público. Cuanto antes tengamos las muestras, mejor.- diciendo esto fue caminando hacía el ascensor con Rick a lado.

-Listo, Beckett. Te llamaremos si tenemos alguna novedad.- dijo Javi

El escritor y su musa ingresaron al elevador. Apenas se cerraron las puertas, Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba el escritor, atrapó su rostro con las dos manos y lo beso ardientemente, zambulléndose en su húmeda boca. Él se dejó, completamente entregado.

-¡Mmmm… detective! ¿Intentas matarme?- preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Intento agradecerte.- contestó antes de hundirse en su boca nuevamente.

-¡Vas a hacer que el corazón se me salga del cuerpo!- Rick le agarró la mano apoyándola sobre su pecho. Sus latidos casi podían oírse. -Tienes idea hacia donde se está dirigiendo toda esa sangre ¿No?- dijo el escritor con una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-Puedo imaginarme…- contestó ella mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. A él lo enloquecía ese gesto tan característico de su amada…La tomó por la cintura besándola. No quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

-Dime por favor que la llamada de recién fue todo una farsa para poder escaparnos juntos…- Kate rió con la cara de suplica de él.

-¡Ya sabes la respuesta, Rick! Primero el trabajo y después…- se separó del escritor al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a planta baja. Rick levantó las cejas diciendo:

-Tienes todo perfectamente calculado ¿No?- ella giró la cabeza mirándolo de reojo y sonrió.

-Siempre.- contestó mientras salía del elevador.

Llegaron al hotel donde se encontraban los hermanos Valdéz. Fueron hasta la habitación, golpearon la puerta y esperaron a ser atendidos. El menor abrió y los hizo pasar rápidamente. Roberto se sobresaltó. Félix le explicó porque los había llamado y le pidió por favor que colaborase con ellos para ayudar a esclarecer el crimen de su hermana. Al principió se mostró un poco hostil, pero a medida que iba contando su versión se fue aflojándose poco a poco.

Les contó que apenas su madre le dijo que no se había comunicado con Margarita, Roberto le dijo a Félix que se vaya para el hotel y siga intentando llamarla desde ahí. Estaban seguros de que algo había pasado no sabían bien qué, pero estaban convencidos de que si algo malo había ocurrido, no tardarían en pasar por su casa a preguntar.  
Él salió de inmediato hacía la casa de la Srta. Cowell. Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero nadie atendió. Se dirigió entonces al teléfono público para llamarla desde ahí. Estaba preocupado y tenía un mal presentimiento. Llamó también al teléfono de línea de Gina con la esperanza de que lo atendiera, pero en ninguno de los dos obtuvo respuesta. Estuvo intentando llamarla hasta pasadas las 11:10 de la noche. Después se vino a encontrar con Félix aquí y volvieron a llamarla, esta vez, cerca de la medianoche. Sin saber que más hacer, decidieron quedarse ahí escondidos hasta que saber que estaba pasando. Éste lugar es una especie de refugio que utilizan cuando migraciones aparece por el barrio en su habitual "caza de brujas".

-Ya cuando suspendió la clase tan de golpe mi hermano y yo nos dimos cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Nunca nos había hecho esto.- Roberto agachó levemente la cabeza.

-Estaba muy extraña últimamente, detective. Se estaba alejando cada vez más de nosotros, su familia.- dijo Félix

-¿Desde hacía cuanto que la notaban extraña?- preguntó Beckett.

-Desde hace unos dos meses más o menos…- contestó Félix.

-¡Desde que conoció a ese tal McDowell! Ese tipo la estaba cambiando. La alejaba de su familia…- dijo Roberto ofuscado.

-¿Tú qué opinas Félix? ¿Crees que tu hermano tiene razón?- preguntó Castle mirando al menor de la familia.

-Sí, Sr. Castle. Sí lo creo. Desde que empezó a tener contacto con ese sujeto nuestras clases se empezaron a espaciar. Empezó a vernos menos, cuando antes nos juntábamos todos con nuestra madre dos o tres veces por semana como mínimo para cenar juntos.

-Un día me preguntó cómo le quedaría el cabello si se lo teñía de rubio. Le dije que tenía un color de pelo maravilloso y sería una verdadera pena que se lo estropeara de esa manera. No necesitaba cambiar nada… era preciosa así como estaba… Ella se enojó conmigo diciéndome que tenía la mentalidad de un cavernícola… En ese momento pensé que estaba loca por ocurrírsele algo así, pero después sentí que ella intentaba cambiar su imagen para poder encajar mejor como ciudadana norteamericana. Su forma de vestir también había cambiado y cada vez tenía menos acento en su pronunciación… Margarita estaba abandonando sus raíces…- Roberto se sentó en la cama, abatido.

-Lo único que no había dejado de hacer es de llamar a mamá todos los días. Supongo que nuestra madre era el lazo que todavía la tenía atada a nuestra familia, a nuestros orígenes… No puedo creer todavía como pudo cambiar tanto…- Félix también se sentó en la cama, junto a su hermano.

Kate y Rick se miraron luego de mirar a los hermanos. Los dos creían que los Valdéz decían la verdad. Los habían notado sinceros en sus relatos. Los horarios de las llamadas fueron bastante exactos y coincidían con los que tenía la detective. Les faltaba solamente el registro de llamadas de la Srta. Cowell y con eso terminarían de cotejar el relato de los hermanos.

-Necesito sus huellas. Así los podré descartar de la escena del crimen.- dijo la detective. Los dos hermanos se miraron con preocupación. Beckett los apuró:-Podemos hacerlo aquí o en el precinto. Ustedes deciden...-

-Está bien… preferimos aquí.- dijo Félix.

-¡Perfecto! Voy a buscar las cosas al auto.- Castle se quedó en la habitación conversando con los muchachos. Los sintió realmente destrozados y estaba seguro de que ninguno podría haberle hecho daño su hermana, pero el tiempo que había trabajado con la policía le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por lo que la gente dice, sino por la evidencia que se tiene o no en su contra.  
La detective volvió a los pocos minutos con una almohadilla empapada en tinta y unas planillas con los espacios delimitados para imprimir las huellas de cada dedo. Tomó las impresiones digitales de los Valdéz y las estampó en el papel. Al terminar les pidió que se quedaran en el hotel hasta que pudiesen comparar sus huellas con las encontradas en la casa de la publicista y en el teléfono público. Se despidieron y salieron en silencio hacía el automóvil de la detective.

-¿Qué opinas, Castle?- preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Creo que dicen la verdad. Se los ve muy tristes…

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero, bien sabes que no nos podemos dejar llevar por las expresiones de sus rostros….-

-Cierto… Igualmente… pensando un poco en lo que dijeron ¿Crees que McDowell le insistía a Margarita para que cambie su forma de vestir, su pelo y demás? Eso explicaría en parte lo de la peluca rubia…- dijo el escritor pensativo.

-Sí… es probable. Si su novio quería que fuese más "norteamericana" lo de la peluca tendría sentido… lo que todavía no entiendo es…- Castle la interrumpió, como de costumbre.

-…lo de la media de nylon en la cabeza.- Beckett sonrió al mirarlo.

-¡Exacto! No le encuentro mucho sentido aun… en realidad todavía existen muchas cosas que no comprendo de este caso…- la detective abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó. El escritor hizo lo mismo.

-Tengo que llevar las huellas al laboratorio y agregar la nueva información en la pizarra. Después podemos tomar algo…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

-Me encantaría, pero antes debo ir a casa. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas pendientes con mi publicista. Creo que ya es hora que salga del loft… Te diré que haremos: Tú vas al precinto, yo voy a casa y después nos vemos para cenar ¿te parece?-

-Ok. Haremos eso. Te llevaré- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Beckett detuvo el auto en la puerta del edificio. Castle sabía que no podía bajarse sin contarle lo de la llamada.

-Escucha, Kate. Hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… no sé cómo empezar…- El escritor bajó la vista un instante.

-Por el principio… Castle, estas empezando a asustarme. Habla de una vez.- La expresión de su rostro se iba endureciendo.

-Sé que estuviste con Evelyn Montgomery en su casa el lunes por la mañana.- largó todo de golpe y sin pausa. La cara de la detective se transformo en pura sorpresa y la mirada de él se llenó de tristeza.

-Tú… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque el amigo del Capitán. Me llamó hace un rato para decírmelo, Kate. Me dijo que yo no estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trato evitando que siguieras investigando. Se comunicaron con él para advertirle que te están observando…- A Beckett se le congeló la sangre. Se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Castle, continuó: -Te lo estoy contando porque no quiero ocultarte más nada, y porque todavía tengo la esperanza que me escuches y entres en razón. Me volvió a asegurar que si te mantengo alejada nada malo va a pasarte.

-Escucha, Rick… - dijo Beckett finalmente. -…No voy a mentirte. El lunes todavía estaba furiosa por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así que me levante a primera hora y llamé Evelyn. Pensé en pedirle todo lo que tuviera en su casa sobre antiguos casos de Roy para ver si podía encontrar algo, pero finalmente me arrepentí y decidí solamente ir a desayunar con ella y con sus hijos.- La detective mintió. Creyó que contarle que se había llevado un montón de expedientes y la portátil del Capitán a su casa, haría que se preocupe aun más por ella y no le encontraba el menor sentido ya que había decidido posponer todo lo relacionado al caso de su madre.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a abandonar completamente la investigación?- a Rick se le dibujó una sonrisa.

-Al menos lo intentaré, Rick. No puedo prometer aun que nunca más haré nada por descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto. Eso no sé si podré hacerlo algún día, lo único que puedo afirmar es que ahora y gracias a ti me di cuenta que tengo otros caminos para continuar con mi vida.- diciendo esto se acercó lentamente para darle un pequeño beso al escritor.

-¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir esto! ¡Siento un alivio enorme!- su rostro reflejaba su inmensa alegría. –Entonces… ¿nos vemos a la noche y terminamos lo que empezamos en las duchas?- dijo Castle levantando las cejas dos veces.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre y cuando no haya ninguna novedad importante sobre lo de Margarita…- contestó sonriendo.

-Ok. Avísame si hay algo nuevo sobre el caso o si sabes algo de McDowell.- el escritor abrió la puerta y antes de bajarse se acercó a su boca y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Bajó del automóvil con una gran sonrisa y una inmensa felicidad.

Beckett volvió al precinto a contarles las novedades a sus compañeros. Estos, a su vez, le informaron que el laboratorio tendría las huellas procesadas en un rato. Kate le pasó la planilla con las huellas de los hermanos Valdés a Ryan.

-Hay que pasarlas por el escáner así las podremos comparar con las del laboratorio.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Esposito agarrando el papel.

-Gracias. También tenemos que conseguir el registro de llamadas de la casa de Gina.

Ryan levantó la mano como en la escuela: -¡Yo lo pediré!

El teléfono del escritorio de la detective sonó y ella lo atendió al instante.

-Detective Beckett.- dijo al ponerse el auricular en la oreja.

-Detective…Mi nombre es Michel…Michel McDowell. Mi secretaria me acaba de avisar la terrible tragedia…- la voz del joven se quebró. Kate puso el manos libres para que sus compañeros escucharan la conversación.

-Sr. McDowell. Me alegra que llamara. Necesitamos hablar con usted cuanto antes ¿Se encuentra en la ciudad?- preguntó

-No. Todavía estoy en Long Island. Estaré en New York mañana por la mañana. Puedo pasar por ahí y le contaré todo lo que sé… Aun no puedo creer que Margarita esté muerta ¿Qué fue lo paso?

-La encontró la señorita Cowell cuando llegó de viaje. Estaba atada y al parecer fue asfixiada ¿Qué relación tenía usted con la víctima?- la detective no quería darle demasiados detalles.

-Se podría decir que estábamos empezando a tener algo… Ella venía de una relación de muchos años… ¿Cómo decirlo?... bastante… enfermiza y todavía le costaba encarar algo nuevo, pero lo estábamos logrando…- dijo tristemente.

-¿A qué se refiere con "bastante enfermiza", Sr McDowell? ¿Conoce a su antigua pareja?- inquirió Beckett.

-Sí… lo conozco…- se quedó callado un instante.

-Si lo conoce, dígame su nombre. Podría ser un sospechoso.-

-Es… delicado, detective… Margarita me confesó que ella y su hermano Roberto habían salido durante años… ¿Entiende? Margarita era muy joven y él siempre había tenido un dominio especial sobre ella. Hasta que un día decidió salirse de toda esa aberración y lo dejó. Él, por supuesto, no lo tomó del todo bien. Comenzó a acosarla, la llamaba a toda hora, la seguía cuando salía, incluso llegó a enfrentarme una vez que me vio con ella…Ese tipo estaba loco… un enfermo… No me sorprendería que tuviera algo que ver en todo esto…- Beckett miró a sus compañeros. No podía creer lo escuchaba ¿Cómo Roberto le había ocultado algo tan importante? ¡Había encontrado un móvil para el asesinato y un sospechoso en segundos! Así todo, había algo en el discurso de McDowell que a ella no le cerraba todavía.

-Sr. McDowell, usted sabe que Roberto es adoptado ¿no? No corría la misma sangre por sus venas…-

-¡Aun así, detective! ¡Los criaron juntos como hermanos! Es asqueroso el solo pensarlo…- contestó el joven. Beckett no estaba tan de acuerdo con el punto de vista tan absoluto que tenía Michel McDowell sobre el asunto, de hecho la sorprendió lo asqueado que parecía el joven.

-Escuche, McDowell. Mañana hablaremos bien de todo esto. En cuanto llegue a la ciudad venga lo antes posible al precinto, así podré tomarle declaración. Lo espero.-

-A primera hora estaré ahí, detective. Hasta mañana.-

Beckett apretó el botón del manos libres cortando la comunicación mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-De veras que no me lo esperaba…- dijo Ryan rompiendo el silencio.

-Ni yo…- agregó Espo.

-Sí…yo tampoco. Pero ahora tenemos un móvil y a Roberto como principal sospechoso. Tendremos que arrestarlo hasta aclarar todo… Todavía no tenemos ninguna prueba concluyente que lo señale como el verdadero asesino, pero me ocultó la verdad y eso no lo hace muy confiable…-

-Cierto… Tendremos que ir con cuidado si no queremos que se nos escape- Mientras hablaba Ryan se rascaba el mentón pensativo.

-¡Tenemos que ir con Castle! Los hermanos lo conocen y al parecer le tienen confianza. Con él, será mucho más fácil. – dijo Esposito.

-Tienes razón. Pasaremos a buscarlo por su casa y después iremos al hotel. Espo, tú ven conmigo. Ryan, tu quédate por si llegan los resultados de las huellas. Necesito que las compares con las de Roberto de inmediato. –Kate se puso su abrigo y se dirigió al ascensor.

-¡Como tú ordenes, jefa!- contestó Ryan haciendo una venia al estilo militar.

El transito a esa hora en la ciudad era verdaderamente insufrible, así que tardarían un rato en llegar a lo del escritor. Durante el viaje siguieron comentando la reciente llamada. Beckett guardó silencio un instante, luego tomó su teléfono para llamar a Ryan. Le pidió que pusiera vigilancia en la casa de McDowell. Quería estar informada de la hora real de su llegada, además de controlar todos sus movimientos. Esposito la miró cuando terminó la llamada.

-No confió en él… prefiero tenerlo vigilado.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Los autos avanzaban a paso de hombre y esto comenzaba a irritar a Javi, quien estaba detrás del volante. Al parecer tardarían aun más de lo que tenían planeado.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Castle llegó a la puerta de su casa con la intención de pedirle a Gina que se mude a hotel. Pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía por Kate y que verdaderamente se sentía muy incomodo por tenerla ahí, especialmente si estaba intentando tener algo con Beckett. Sí. Eso es lo que haría en cuanto entrase. Lo único en lo que no pensó fue en que Alexis y Martha también estarían ahí de gran charla con ella, así que tendría que esperar un rato para hablar a solas.  
Al entrar, saludó a su madre, hija y ex. Puso unos cubos de hielo en una hielera y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Aprovecharía el momento y trataría de escribir un poco. Al parecer hoy se sentía un poco más animado como para retomar su trabajo. Estuvo un rato concentrado hasta que Alexis golpeó la puerta de su escritorio.

-¿Puedo entrar, papá?- preguntó asomando su cabeza.

-Por supuesto hija. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó levantando la vista.

-¡Nada importante! Sólo quería avisarte que ahora me voy a lo de las chicas. Me quedaré a cenar con ellas, pero te prometo que volveré temprano. Ah! Y no te olvides que mañana me voy con el colegio a nuestra última excursión de fin de curso. ¿Me llevarás a la tarde para tomar el autobús de colegio? Voy a estar fuera un par de días y te extrañaré mucho, papá- Alexis se acerco para abrazarlo y darle un dulce beso.

-¡Por supuesto, cariño! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de tu último paseo con la escuela? ¡Diviértete hoy con tus amigas; y no te preocupes por lo del viaje, estaré aquí a tiempo para llevarte!-

-¡Gracias, papi!-

-¡Alex! ¡Espera! Dime… ¿tu abuela todavía está hablando con Gina?

-No. La abuela creo que salió y Gina, hasta recién estaba sentada en el living hablando por teléfono. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-En realidad, sí. ¿Puedes decirle a Gina, que por favor venga? Si es que terminó de hablar, por supuesto…

-Sí. No hay problema. ¡Ahora le digo!- dijo sonriente la bella mujercita.

\- Gracias. ¡Adiós, hija!

A los pocos minutos Gina entró al escritorio.

-Me dijo Alexis que quieres hablar conmigo ¿Pasa algo grave?-

-No. No te preocupes no es nada grave…- Castle guardó silencio unos minutos sin saber por dónde empezar. Si bien era cierto que no quería tener a su ex en su casa, todavía sentía culpa por tener que pedirle que se marche a un hotel. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesita donde tenía su escocés favorito. -¿Quieres uno?- le preguntó agarrando un par de vasos.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? Sin hielo para mi… - Gina siempre le había resultado una mujer muy sensual, además de hermosa, y más de una vez había logrado seducirlo con sus encantos. Pero desde que Beckett había aparecido en su vida, ninguna otra mujer pudo siquiera acercarse a lo que ella le provocaba cuando la tenía cerca. Su ex lo tenía muy claro, pero aun así, seguiría intentando hasta las últimas consecuencias tener una última oportunidad con él. Castle le pasó el vaso y agarró el otro para él; lo movió en círculos haciendo girar el cubo de hielo para enfriarlo un poco y luego bebió un largo trago.

-Me estás empezando a preocupar, Rick ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Escucha, Gina. Realmente se me hace muy difícil decirte esto, pero… necesito que te vayas a un hotel. Tú elige cual. Yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos…- dijo mirándola a los ojos con algo de pena.

-Ya no me soportas ¿No, Rick?- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No… no es eso. Es que siento que te estás confundiendo con respecto a nosotros, Gina… No quiero que pienses que tenemos algún tipo de oportunidad. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho y de verdad no quiero lastimarte…- Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras hablaba pensando cual sería su próximo paso. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla que había iniciado. Pero en su cabeza todavía sentía que podía hacer algo.

-Dime la verdad, Richard… ¿Me pides que me vaya por Beckett? ¿Te hizo una escenita de celos y temes que no te permita seguirla más en sus investigaciones? ¡Ya sé! ¡Si me sigo quedando puede pensar que estamos juntos ¿No?!- mientras le hablaba sensualmente se le fue acercando rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.  
Castle apoyo el vaso sobre el escritorio y le sacó los brazos.

-Gina, ni lo intentes. Ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez tuvimos y tú lo sabes bien. Y si quieres escucharlo de mis propios labios te lo diré: amo a Beckett. Creo que me enamoré la primera vez que la vi y dudo que alguna vez pueda amar a otra mujer como la amo a ella. Estoy intentando de todas las maneras posibles acercármele y la verdad que el hecho de que estés aquí no lo facilita.

-Imagino que no… - dijo Gina sin dejar de mirarlo – ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando lograste que saliera contigo?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Te dije muchas cosas intentando conquistarte…

-Cierto… Me refería a la primera vez que amanecimos juntos… Me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi el primer día que me viste y que nunca más en tu vida podrías te podrías separar de mí ¿Recuerdas ahora?- Gina le sonrió con algo de amargura. Castle tenía razón con respecto a que el amor, si es que alguna vez había existido, ya hacía mucho que se había acabado. Lo peor de todo era que todavía se sentía atraída por él y moría de celos y envidia de escucharlo hablar así de Beckett. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que él la recordaba. Antes de que ella apareciera en la vida del escritor, Gina podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo lo que quisiera con Rick, pero eso había cambiado radicalmente y todavía no podía resignarse a perder protagonismo.

-Yo…sí. Lo recuerdo…- Richard se sintió un poco avergonzado. Su ex no mentía. Ella recordaba a la perfección lo que le había dicho y él también. La única diferencia, es que antes sólo habían sido palabras y ahora lo sentía en su corazón con cada latido; cada vez que Kate se paraba delante, cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que se besaban. Cada milímetro de su piel, al más simple roce con la de ella, le suplicaba que no la soltase, que por favor no perdiera el suave contacto con su hermoso cuerpo. Y eso era algo que nunca jamás le había sucedido con nadie y tenía la seguridad absoluta de que nadie podría provocarle algo semejante nunca más. Richard sabía que no podía decirle todo esto a Gina. No tenía ningún sentido lastimarla así.

-Gina, por favor no lo hagas difícil… No tiene sentido hablar de cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tenemos una buena relación y me gustaría que siga así. Si continuamos revolviendo el pasado seguramente habrá cosas que ninguno de los dos queremos oír… déjalo ya ¿quieres? Que el pasado quede en el pasado.

-Tienes razón, Rick. Mejor dejémoslo así. Me buscaré un hotel y me iré de inmediato. No quiero causarte problemas, sólo espero que no te equivoques esta vez. Si no estás realmente seguro, no le jures amor eterno.- el escritor sintió la patada. El último comentario de su ex le había dolido. Él nunca quiso lastimarla, pero lamentablemente, en las parejas rotas siempre hay uno que sufre más que el otro y ésta vez le tocó a ella. Richard se la quedó mirando. Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó, quedando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Permaneció así unos segundos tratando de retener en ese tiempo todo lo que pudiese de el aroma de su piel. Se separó lentamente rozando con sus labios el cuello de su camisa. Quedó en frente de él y no pudo evitar darle un beso de despedida. Castle se separó de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de seguir.

-Me llevo el sabor de tus labios como despedida. No podías negarme eso…- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-En realidad sí podía y debería haberlo hecho, pero me tomaste por sorpresa...- Ella lo odió por ese comentario.

El timbre interrumpió el incomodo momento. Castle fue a atender y Gina se fue a su cuarto a empacar con algo de fastidio.

Esposito y Beckett esperaban del otro lado de la puerta a ser atendidos. El escritor abrió y esbozó una sonrisa al verla parada enfrente de él. Los hizo pasar de inmediato.

-¡Tenemos novedades, bro! McDowell se comunicó con nosotros y después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas nos dijo que Margarita le había confesado que ella había tenido una relación amorosa durante muchos años con Roberto. Al parecer las cosas no habían terminado muy bien y desde que él empezó a verse seguido con Margarita, Roberto comenzó a tener una actitud muy hostil con ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Margarita y Roberto salían?! Increíble…- dijo asombrado el escritor. –Digno de una novela... –concluyó pensativo.

-Increíble es que Félix y el mismísimo Roberto nos lo hayan ocultado.- agregó la detective mirando al escritor. Lo siguió observando mientras entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño. – ¿Eso es rouge?- pensó Kate mirando el labio inferior de Castle. -¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que haya llegado tan lejos!- tenía la mirada clavada en él tratando de descifrar qué demonios tenía en el labio.

-Vamos a ir a buscarlo al Hotel, pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Si nos aparecemos solos corremos el riesgo de que se nos escape. No podemos permitir que eso pase. Roberto ahora es nuestro principal sospechoso- dijo Esposito.

-¿Vienes o estás muy ocupado?- inquirió ella mirando a Gina que se acercaba arrastrando la valija con rueditas. Rick giró mirando a Gina sin entender muy bien la pregunta de Beckett. La publicista saludo a los detectives y permaneció en silencio mirando a Castle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí. Por supuesto que voy.- el escritor giró mirando a la publicista y preguntó: -Dime, Gina ¿tú sabes algo sobre una supuesta relación entre Margarita y Roberto? Al parecer, Michel les dijo a los detectives que habían salido durante años…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo una vez que llegué antes de lo esperado a casa y los encontré en una situación… como decirlo… intima. Roberto la tenía abrazada de una forma poco habitual entre hermanos. Pero, la verdad es que Margarita nunca me contó nada al respecto, así que no te lo puedo afirmar.

-Roberto parece hundirse cada vez mas…- dijo Rick –Te llamaré un taxi, para que te lleve al hotel, Gina.- agregó mirando a su ex.

-No es necesario. Pedí uno antes de terminar de armar la valija. Ya debe estar abajo.- Gina se acercó hasta el escritor dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego le limpió el rouge que le había dejado recién. Se lo quedó mirando un segundo y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de él diciendo: -¡Ups! ¡No había visto éste!- Beckett abrió la boca sorprendida. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo – ¡Sí! ¡Era rouge! ¡¿Como pudo Gina llegar tan lejos?! ¡¿Cómo Castle se lo permitió?!- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Por un lado quería matar a Castle por haber besado a Gina, pero por el otro se sentía sumamente confundida ya que se estaba yendo a un hotel. Así que pensando un poco mas fríamente, era evidente que no pasaba nada entre ellos, de otro modo no tendría un taxi esperando en la puerta.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Gina! Que bajo has caído…- le dijo él en voz baja, negando con la cabeza y mirándola con total reprobación.

Gina lo escuchó perfectamente y sus palabras, fueron sal dentro de la herida abierta. Entonces, decidió que la guerra no había terminado aun. Si bien hasta el momento se había sentido satisfecha con la última tortura dedicada a Beckett, esas últimas palabras de Richard le molestaron tanto que antes de salir susurró a la detective al pasar a su lado: -Te amo son las palabras más utilizadas por nuestro escritor favorito, así que no te hagas tantas ilusiones con él ¡En unos meses podrías estar haciendo lo que yo ahora!- y diciendo esto desapareció en el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora sentía que se podía ir tranquila. Beckett alzó la vista clavando su mirada en el escritor, quien se sentía sumamente avergonzado por la actitud tan desagradable que había tenido su ex. Sabía que la publicista estaba despechada, pero aun así no pudo evitar que le afectara el desagradable comentario. Podría decirse que las últimas palabras de la rubia irritada, lograron su objetivo y habían hecho más daño que el mismísimo beso que le había robado al escritor. Después de todo, la idea de que ella era sólo un capricho para Castle, ya había rondado por su cabeza anteriormente.  
Otra vez la incertidumbre inundaba su mente, pero por suerte, todavía no había alcanzado su corazón.  
-Yo… lo siento…- dijo Richard y bajó la vista sin poder sostenerle la mirada.- La detective permaneció en silencio sólo un segundo. Al escritor le parecieron horas…

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo al fin mirando a los dos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sí. Debemos irnos de inmediato. Quiero llevarlo cuanto antes al precinto. Estoy seguro que con una noche adentro nos contará toda la verdad sobre este asunto.- Esposito trató de suavizar el tenso momento en el que se encontraba y lo único que se le ocurrió es seguir hablando del caso. Miró a Castle y le dijo:

-Ey, bro. ¿Tú qué opinas de lo de Roberto y Margarita? Algo bastante perverso ¿no crees?

-Mmm… en realidad, pensándolo un poco no lo es tanto. Después de todo no corre la misma sangre por sus venas…- mientras hablaba, Rick se ponía el saco caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero los criaron juntos y a todo el mundo siempre le dijeron que son hermanos…-

-Sí. Los criaron juntos, pero observa éste detalle: Roberto nunca dejó de usar su verdadero apellido, por lo que deduzco que él nunca se sintió verdaderamente como un hijo o hermano más, aunque los hayan criado a los tres por igual.

-Probablemente tengas razón en eso, pero aun así, todavía me resulta chocante la situación. Supongo que estoy criado muy a la antigua.- a Espo se le dibujó una sonrisa –Y tu ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, jefa?

-No lo sé… supongo que Castle tiene razón en lo que dice y Roberto nunca se sintió parte de esa familia. De todos modos, hasta ahora solamente tenemos lo que nos dijeron los demás. Para tener la historia completa debemos escuchar a Roberto.- Beckett trató de no cruzar la mirada con el escritor. Ya era bastante incómoda la situación como para seguirla empeorando aun más.

Durante el viaje Castle realizó un breve relato sobre cómo habían conocido él y su ex a Michel. Recordó que fue en una fiesta a beneficio de la fundación. Él había ido hasta la barra a buscar unos tragos y cuando volvió al lado de Gina, ésta se encontraba hablando con un joven muy animadamente. Al principio reaccionó no demasiado bien, pensando que el muchacho intentaba conquistarla. Al decir esto, Rick sintió la mirada de ella por el retrovisor del auto. Tragó saliva algo nervioso y continuó.

-Después de hablar con él un rato comenzó a caerme bien. Incluso creo que notó mi hostilidad al principio. Lo supuse, cuando para aflojar el incomodo momento, dijo que la belleza Gina le recordaba mucho a su madre. A mí me causo tremenda gracia que la comparara con una señora mayor, a ella no tanto. Después de estar hablando durante más de una hora explicándonos como se manejaba la fundación, terminó convenciéndonos para hacer unas donaciones. Pero, aparte de eso, no teníamos mayor contacto con él.

Continuaron hablando durante el trayecto que les quedaba hasta llegar al hotel. Detuvieron el auto a media cuadra de la entrada del hotel para no advertir a los hermanos de su presencia. Se dirigieron a la habitación 11. Castle iba adelante. Él sería el encargado de tocar la puerta para lograr que le abrieran sin asustarse. Después, ingresarían ellos para llevar detenido al ahora principal sospechoso. Llegaron hasta la puerta. El escritor se paró enfrente y golpeó dos veces. Los dos detectives se pararon uno a cada lado. Esposito puso una mano sobre su arma mirando a su compañera. Beckett le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que no sería necesario. Se escucharon pasos aproximándose a la puerta. El ínfimo haz de luz que salía por el agujero de la mirilla, desapareció cuando acercaron un ojo a ella del otro lado. Una voz algo nerviosa respondió cortando el silencio.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Richard Castle. Roberto ¿Eres tú?- preguntó. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y el joven pregunto:

-¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Castle?- preguntó Roberto algo extrañado. –Pase, por favor.- hizo un ademan con la mano invitándolo a entrar.  
-No tengo buenas noticias, Roberto.- Castle entró y al instante aparecieron los detectives atrás de él. Roberto quedó petrificado. Félix salía del baño preguntando

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Roberto? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre el asesino de Margarita?

-Pasa que nos mentiste, Roberto. O mejor dicho, nos ocultaste información importante.- dijo Beckett acercándose a él y continuó: -¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre la relación que mantenías con Margarita? Yo confié en ti y tú te portaste pésimo. ¿Te das cuenta que te convertiste en nuestro principal sospechoso? Tendré que llevarte detenido y tomarte declaración en la comisaría. No tengo otra opción.- El rostro de Beckett tenía una expresión sumamente dura.

Castle, quien observaba desde afuera notó que Félix no se sobresaltó con la noticia, lo que le dio a entender que ya estaba enterado de todo.  
Roberto agachó la cabeza tristemente y luego habló:

-Yo no la maté, detective… yo la amaba… desde siempre. Nunca podría haberle hecho daño…pero no tenía otra opción que ocultar mi relación con ella ¿Qué hubiesen pensado de mí? ¿Qué era una especie de monstruo con un amor enfermizo por su hermana? Nunca hubiesen entendido lo que Margarita y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro…Yo estaba convencido de que éramos inseparables, que estaríamos juntos toda nuestras vidas, pero desde el mismísimo día que conoció a McDowell nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar, día a día nos distanciábamos más, hasta que una tarde me citó en lo de la Srta. Cowell y simplemente me dejó diciéndome que ya no sentía lo mismo por mí, que no tenía sentido seguir juntos.- Roberto se llevó una mano a los ojos atrapando las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos tristes.  
Castle miró a Kate y luego Félix, quien comenzó a hablar.

-Es verdad, detectives. Ellos dos fueron inseparables toda la vida, desde pequeños. Cuando crecieron no pudieron evitar enamorarse. Aunque yo creo que ya se amaban desde siempre… Pero, como le dijimos hoy, Margarita era una persona diferente con nosotros desde hacía un tiempo.

-Así todo, debo llevarte detenido hasta esclarecer todo esto, Roberto. Tu coartada es muy endeble, no hay testigos que te hayan visto en el teléfono público a la hora del asesinato de Margarita. Y si es que la huellas coinciden, tranquilamente pudiste haberlas dejado en cualquier otro momento- El joven bajó la cabeza asintiendo con resignación.

-Lo sé, detective. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo.- dijo extendiendo sus manos para ser esposado. Esposito miró a Beckett dudando si ponerle las esposas o no.

-No creo que las necesitemos, jefa. No iras a intentar escaparte ¿verdad?- Esposito había escuchado atentamente el relato de los dos jóvenes y lo cierto es que le creía. Algo le decía que era inocente y pesar de su mente arcaica, podía imaginar el amor que tenía Roberto por Margarita.

-No, detective. Le juro que no intentaré nada…- Roberto abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo va a salir bien! Ya verás hermano…- dijo Félix tristemente. Ya había perdido a una hermana, alguien le había robado su vida y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su hermano.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, caminado en dirección al auto. El menor de la familia se quedó en la puerta mirando con tristeza como se llevaban a su hermano. Esposito iba con Roberto adelante y Beckett y el escritor los seguían de cerca.

-Por hoy hemos terminado, Castle. No hay mucho más que hacer en el precinto más que llenar las planillas para dejarlo detenido. Si quieres podemos dejarte en tu casa de pasada.- dijo Javi ladeando un poco la cabeza. Rick miró automáticamente a la detective recordando la conversación que tuvieron a la tarde. Ella permaneció con la vista al frente, sin siquiera un gesto.

-No es necesario, Espo. Pediré un taxi en la recepción. ¡No te preocupes!- respondió él.

-Acompáñalo, Beckett. No vaya a ser que no lo reconozcan y no le permitan llamar a un taxi. Yo te esperaré en el auto con el Sr. Valdéz.- Dijo Javi adelantándose.

Al quedarse caminando atrás, finalmente Castle hablo:

-Escucha, Kate… Sé que Gina se comportó como una verdadera bruja…y te pido disculpas. Lo del labial… el beso… para ella fue una especie de despedida… y yo no logré zafarme… lo siento.- Rick se la quedó mirando esperando ansioso que ella hablase.

-El labial del cuello de tu camisa ¿También tiene que ver con la despedida?- Kate frunció levemente el ceño al mirarlo. Él, detuvo su marcha y pegó la barbilla al pecho intentando encontrar la mancha de rouge. Ella lo miró señalándole con el dedo el lugar exacto de la marca y continuó caminando.

-¡No puedo creer mi condenada suerte! ¡Maldita seas, Gina!- dijo ofuscado cerrando sus puños.

-Escucha, Castle. ¡Tranquilízate! Todavía no se bien porque, pero te creo.- El escritor la miraba incrédulo. Si bien le estaba diciendo que aceptaba que no había tenido ni la más mínima responsabilidad de todo lo sucedido con su ex, Beckett no le transmitía lo mismo con su actitud hacía él.  
Ella lo miró un instante en silencio y prosiguió:

\- No voy a mentirte, Castle. Todas y cada una de las veces que los vi a ti y a tú ex en alguna situación comprometida me sentí una verdadera estúpida. Especialmente, cuando ella me hacía sentir así, al acercarse a ti hablándote sensualmente mientras me miraba de reojo buscando mi reacción. ¿Puedes entender como me sentí en esos momentos? ¿La vergüenza delante de mis compañeros?- la bella detective suspiro haciendo que el escritor quisiera abrazarla. Luego de la breve pausa prosiguió: -¿Y sabes que es lo más increíble de todo esto? Que muy a pesar mío, siempre lograste convencerme de lo contrario con todo tu arsenal de encantos. Lo del beso con Gina… realmente no me lo esperaba; pero lo que verdaderamente dejó mella en mí fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.- Él también había escuchado las palabras de su ex y realmente no podía culparla por sentirse así.

-Kate… Lo lamento… Lo que dijo Gina no es verdad, en absoluto… No voy por la vida regalando un "te amo" a cada mujer que conozco. No pienses que soy tan cruel…- Rick se frenó e intentó agarrarle la mano, ella lo esquivó. Quería mantener el menor contacto posible con su piel o volvería a perderse en el deseo que él le provocaba con una simple caricia.

-Lo sé. Y te creí todas las explicaciones que me diste con respecto a tu ex, de lo contrario no estaríamos ahora teniendo esta conversación. Pero, imagínate por un momento que hubiese sido al revés: si tú hubieses llegado a mi casa y te encuentras a Josh con restos de lápiz labial en sus labios, y encima al pasar junto a ti te dice "No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Castle. Sus "te amo" son fáciles. En un par de meses podrías estar de vuelta en tu casa"…- Él se imaginó al doctorcito besándola y ella abrazándolo. Su cara se transformó por completo. Enfermó de celos con una situación que ni siquiera había existido y entonces, por primera vez se puso en su lugar, comprendiendo en parte, lo que ella había estado sintiendo a lo largo de estos días.

-Yo… tienes razón…Me hubiese dolido mucho verte en esa situación… A él, lo hubiese matado a golpes…- Richard bajó la cabeza.

-Toda ésta situación contigo en estos últimos días no ha sido nada fácil, Rick. Estoy intentando de todas la formas posibles volver a confiar en ti y cada vez que estoy a punto de lograrlo pasa algo que termina arruinándolo todo… No quiero convertirme en otro de tus caprichos del que te aburras en unos meses… - Beckett bajó la mirada cuando sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡No eres un capricho para mi Kate! ¡Y no sé cómo hacer para demostrarte lo contrario! ¡Cada vez que intento acercarme, tú me alejas! Dime qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto y lo haré… lo que sea, Kate. ¡No puedo verte así!- el escritor le levantó suavemente el mentón y la acarició con dulzura. Ella cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de su ternura.

-No lo sé. Te juro que últimamente es mas lo que ignoro de mi misma que lo que verdaderamente conozco. ¡Me gustaría que por un segundo, pudieras meterte en mi cabeza para darte cuenta el verdadero desastre en el que se ha convertido! Lo único que sé con certeza, es que cada vez que te tengo cerca me cuesta mucho pensar con claridad…- dijo secándose las lagrimas y reanudando la marcha.

-Necesitas espacio… un tiempo lejos de mí…- el escritor sonrió amargamente. - Lo entiendo. De verdad.- Rick se dio cuenta que en su afán por conquistarla nuevamente y lograr obtener su confianza otra vez, quizá, la había presionado mucho. Probablemente hasta asfixiarla. Y para peor, el haber tenido a Gina en su casa no ayudó en absoluto. Tenía que retroceder para permitirle pensar.

-Probablemente, sí. Necesito ordenar un poco mi cabeza y escuchar atentamente a mi corazón. El problema es que tu ayuda en este caso es sumamente valiosa porque de un modo u otro conoces a todo aquel que está relacionado. Hasta ahora has sido de mucha ayuda.- una media sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Beckett.

-Te diré lo que haremos: Yo seguiré ayudando con la investigación estando lo mas lejos de ti que se me posible y te prometo que no te presionaré más con respecto a nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de la administración.

-De acuerdo, Castle. Al menos lo intentaremos.- Beckett golpeó suavemente la puerta de vidrio con su placa alertando al conserje. Éste le abrió de inmediato preguntando qué podía hacer para ayudarla. Después de informarle al empleado que necesitaba un taxi salió a reunirse con el escritor que la esperaba afuera.

-¡Listo! Ya viene en camino. Espo me está esperando… así que me voy.- dijo la detective mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sí… gracias por pedirme el taxi.- Ella empezó a caminar en dirección al auto. Castle dudó un segundo y luego habló:

-¡Kate! ¡Espera!- Beckett giró para mirarlo. –Prométeme que no te olvidaras de lo que hablamos hoy a la tarde… ¡Por favor!- sus palabras sonaron a súplica. El escritor solamente esperaba que ella no se arrepintiese de abandonar la investigación de su madre. Estaría dispuesto, inclusive, a dar un paso al costado si es que eso le aseguraba que estaría a salvo.

-Te prometo que lo tendré presente ¡Adiós!- giró sobre sus talones, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su campera y se fue en busca de Esposito.  
Castle la miró hasta que se perdió de su vista. Esperó al taxi y se fue a su casa.

Durante el regreso al precinto los detectives siguieron interrogando a Roberto. El joven estaba convencido que McDowell tenía una cierta aprensión por todo aquel que no hubiese nacido en Norteamérica, especialmente por los latinos.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso, Roberto?- preguntó la detective.

-Por cómo nos trataba a mí y a mi hermano. Desde el primer día que nos conoció se portó como un imbécil engreído. Se burlaba de nuestro acento o cuando decíamos mal alguna palabra. Siempre haciéndonos notar que nosotros éramos menos que él por haber nacido en otro país. Todo esto, claro, espaldas de Margarita...

-¿Y cómo explicas que estuviera saliendo con ella si no le gustaban los latinos?- preguntó Javi mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Margarita bien hubiese podido pasar por americana. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos color avellana. Lo único que la delataba era su acento…- respondió el joven. Se quedó callado un instante y prosiguió: -Estoy seguro que ese enfermo le pidió que se cambiara el color de pelo a rubio…

Beckett y Espo se miraron. Debían interrogar si o si a McDowell intentando exponer su supuesto racismo. Era una posibilidad que deberían analizar y si bien Roberto era el principal sospechoso tenía el mismo derecho que McDowell de ser tomado en cuenta con su declaración.

Al regresar a la comisaría Ryan los recibió con la noticia que los del laboratorio habían tenido un caso urgente y debieron posponer el informe de las huellas hasta mañana por la mañana. Lo que si tenía en su mano era un papel con las llamadas del teléfono de la casa de Gina. Se lo pasó a la detective para que lo examinara, mientras, Esposito trasladaba al sospechoso a la celda. Lo miró detenidamente recordando lo que le habían dicho los hermanos. Se acercó a la pizarra anotando la nueva data. Todas las llamadas coincidían con el relato de los hermanos, tanto las del celular de Margarita como las del teléfono de Gina. Si llegaban a conseguir alguna huella de Roberto en el teléfono público quedaría prácticamente libre de sospechas. Siguió mirando la pizarra, pensativa. Todavía le intrigaba de excesivamente la huella parcial de la que nada sabían. Se dirigió a la computadora con la idea de comparar las impresiones digitales del detenido con el pedazo de huella que tenían del marco de la puerta y del aparato móvil. Nada. No coincidían. Miró su reloj. Habían pasado ya las ocho y media. Levantó la vista y dijo a sus compañeros:

-No hay mucho que hacer aquí, chicos. Vamos a casa y mañana veremos como sigue esto.

-Excelente idea, Beckett. Estaba pensando lo mismo.- dijo Esposito.  
-Sí. ¡Ya es hora! Jenny debe estar esperándome con la cena- Ryan miró su reloj y se puso el saco algo apurado. Se le notaban las ganas que tenían de estar con su esposa. Salieron los tres juntos y se despidieron en la puerta del destacamento.  
Beckett llegó a su casa en unos minutos. Casi no había transito en las calles. Entró a su departamento con la idea de comer algo, si es que encontraba algo en la heladera, y acostarse a dormir. Había tenido un día increíblemente largo y estaba molida. En realidad fue más "increíble" que largo en sí, debido a los sucesos que se habían desarrollado en el transcurso del día. Su cabeza, para variar, era un compendio de imágenes, palabras, pensamientos y sensaciones, relacionadas mayormente, con Richard. Le hubiese encantado poder apagar su cabeza un rato y no recordar toda ésta última semana. Si Gina no hubiese aparecido seguramente ahora estaría cenando algo delicioso con él y no algo recalentado en el microondas. Seguramente a estas horas estaría envuelta en sus brazos escuchando su dulce voz.  
Levanto las cosas de la mesa y se fue a dormir. Al pasar por delante de la portátil del Capitán se detuvo un momento y la miro. La levantó de la mesita donde estaba apoyada, se dirigió hasta donde estaban las cajas que le dio Evelyn, abrió la tapa de una, y la guardo adentro cerrando rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar ver lo que hay en su interior. Había tomado una decisión al respecto, de la que aun dudaba mucho, pero al menos en esto, no volvería atrás. Y con respecto a Castle… ya tendría tiempo mañana de seguir pensando en él. Respiró hondo y largó el aire lentamente, se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de dormir.

Se levantó apenas escuchó el despertador. Se pegó una ducha y salió directo para desayunar con Evelyn y su familia. Antes de irse, cargó las dos cajas en el auto para devolvérselas a la esposa del Capitán. Cuando dobló la esquina a media cuadra de la casa se sobresaltó al ver un patrullero. Bajó de inmediato a encontrarse con Evelyn Montgomery que estaba en la puerta hablando con un uniformado.

-¡¿Qué pasó, Evelyn?! ¡¿Están todos bien?!- dijo la detective mostrándole la placa al oficial para que le diera paso.

-¡Sí, Kate! ¡No te preocupes! Estamos todos sanos y salvos. Fue sólo un robo y estábamos todos fuera de casa. ¡Nos desvalijaron por completo!- contestó

-¿Tienes idea a qué hora ocurrió? ¿Forzaron la puerta?- preguntó Beckett

-Sí, la forzaron. Supongo que debe haber sido durante la noche. Tuvieron tiempo de sobra… Nosotros nos fuimos tipo siete de la tarde. Éste es el tercer robo de este estilo que sucede en el barrio.- respondió resignada. – ¡Pero, ven adentro! Increíblemente la cafetera está en su lugar así que aprovechemos y tomemos un café al menos.

-¡Ok!- dijo Kate sonriendo levemente.

Charlaron durante un rato no muy largo, ya que Beckett tenía que irse a trabajar. Fue hasta el auto a buscar las cajas y regresó junto a la esposa del Capitán.

-Me alegra que estés terminando con el caso. ¡La caja con las fotos, también se las robaron! Puedo conseguirte los negativos de algunas de ellas, pero de todas ¡Imposible!- le decía Evelyn agarrando una de las cajas.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias de todos modos.- Se despidió con un abrazo y se fue rumbo al precinto.

Esposito la esperaba con el informe del vigilante que le habían puesto a McDowell. Decía que salió de su casa hace una hora rumbo a la fundación.

-El reporte no dice la hora en la que llegó de Long Island…- dijo la detective levantando la vista del papel para mirar a Espo.

-Porque nunca lo vio entrar… fue lo primero que le pregunté al agente en cuanto noté que faltaba en el informe.

-Todavía tenemos que comprobar que efectivamente estuvo de viaje…-

Ryan se acercaba a ellos con la noticia de que McDowell estaba aquí. Beckett le pidió que lo haga pasar.

Lo llevaron a la oficina y le pidieron que relate como había sido su domingo. El joven comenzó a hablar. Contó las veces que había hablado con Margarita por teléfono, las veces que no se pudo comunicar. Les contó también que la había visto por la tarde alrededor de las siete y media y que por último había hablado con ella antes de salir de viaje como a las nueve.

-¿A qué hora regreso a su casa hoy Sr. McDowell?- inquirió la detective.

-Tipo tres de la mañana. Hoy me levante y me fui directo a la fundación a llevar unas carpetas que necesitaban a primer hora.- los tres detectives se miraron en silencio. Los horarios de las llamadas coincidían, pero el afirmaba que había regresado de madrugada y nuestro agente afirmaba no haberlo visto entrar nunca. Alguno de los dos mentía. O McDowell siempre estuvo en su casa o nuestro compañero se había dormido en su trabajo.

-Necesitaremos que alguien confirme que estuvo en Long Island y sus huellas para descartarlo como sospechoso- dijo Ryan acercándose con la almohadilla y una planilla.

-Mmm… eso va a ser un poco difícil, detective… Puedo hablar con los del hotel para que confirmen que estuve ahí. Me conocen y siempre me hospedo en el mismo lugar, pero con respecto a las huellas…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Beckett lo miró confusa.

-Verá…Hace unos años tuve un accidente en una de las casas donde se hospedan los niños que reciben tratamiento por intermedio de la fundación. Un niño pequeño estaba a punto de agarrar con sus pequeñas manitos una olla con leche hirviendo…yo me asusté y lo corrí justo antes de que se volcara sobre su cuerpecito…- el joven les mostró las palmas de las manos. La piel estaba arrugada por las quemaduras. Beckett se acercó un poco y las observó con atención. Miró a sus compañeros, y luego a él diciendo:

-Le tomaremos la impresión de todos modos. Ya sabe… rutina.-

-Como usted prefiera, detective. No tengo ningún problema en ayudar.-

-Después puede retirarse. Manténgase en la ciudad hasta que resolvamos el caso y trate de no desaparecer. –

-No hay problema. Hoy sólo me quedan un par de trámites personales por hacer y después estaré en mi casa por si me necesitan para algo.-

Beckett salió de la oficina con Esposito en dirección a su escritorio.

-Quiero que lo sigan. Quiero saber todo lo que hace durante el día... ¿Notaste que no te dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, Espo?-

-Sí. Lo noté. Le estoy empezando a creer a Roberto…-

-Yo también…-

Ryan volvió con la planilla enloquecido en dirección a la pizarra y la apoyó justo al lado de la huella parcial que tenían de la casa de Gina y del teléfono de Margarita. Una parte del pulgar de Michel poseía aun, un pedazo de impresión digital. Y por supuesto coincidía. Fue de inmediato al escáner para archivarlas en la base de datos y tener la confirmación del software que utilizan para comparar con precisión.

\- Ahora se convierte en sospechoso… -indicó Javi.

-Sí. Pero aun es evidencia circunstancial… Cualquier abogado que se precie nos destrozaría en un juzgado. Siendo pareja de Margarita ya había estado en la casa anteriormente y encima confirmado por Gina. Y el celular, bien pudo agarrarlo en cualquier momento… No tenemos nada concreto como para conseguir una orden de allanamiento así que hay que seguir investigando…-

-Tienes razón…pero aun así, este tipo no me termina de cerrar.- señaló Ryan.

-No tenemos mucho, chicos… nada que nos dé la certeza de que es culpable. En la misma situación está Roberto, tampoco tenemos nada para acusarlo formalmente. De hecho, en cuanto tengamos las huellas del teléfono público, en el caso de que coincidan con las de él, tendremos que soltarlo.- Beckett torció la boca en un gesto de desanimo al no poder dar con las piezas que le faltaban para completar el rompecabezas.

-Estoy convencido que si logramos revisar la casa de McDowell encontraremos la soga con la que ahorcaron a la víctima.- comentó Ryan.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que el culpable es McDowell y no Valdéz?- interrogó Esposito.

-Llámalo intuición… No sé… desde un principio quiso que nosotros miráramos hacia el lado de Roberto. Lo primero que nos señalo fue su "aberrante relación con su hermana", según el mismo definió. Y además yo no creo que nuestro chico vigía se haya dormido y no haya visto entrar a McDowell a la madrugada… no lo sé… no me lo trago.- Ryan quedó mirando al vació pensativo.

-Tenemos que comprobar su coartada. Llamaré al hotel.- dijo Espo agarrando el teléfono.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Beckett?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ryan… Me pregunto si podremos encontrar algo sospechoso en la casa…algo a simple vista, sin necesitar una orden de allanamiento.

-Podemos intentarlo…- acotó Javi mientras esperaba que lo atiendan.

-Tengo una idea…Esposito le llevará las joyas que tenía la víctima, preguntándole si las había visto con anterioridad… El que lo acompañe se dedicará a observar el entorno y Javi se dedicará se dedicará a observarlo a él. Con suerte quizá logremos que aunque sea se ponga nervioso.-

-Castle sería de gran ayuda- comentó Ryan.

-¡Absolutamente de acuerdo! Llámalo y pregúntale si puede acompañar a Esposito.- le ordenó la detective con autoridad. A pesar de que se moría por escuchar su voz, prefirió evitarlo. Al menos por ahora.

Esposito termino de hablar con el encargado del hotel. Le confirmó que hubo un caballero registrado a nombre de Michel McDowell, pero que él no podía afirmar que era la misma persona que se hospedaba con regularidad o algún otro haciéndose pasar por él. El encargado afirmaba no recordar la cara del huésped habitual, pero que con una foto podría informarle rápidamente si era el sospechoso quien se había registrado o no. El detective le informó que le mandaría la fotografía por mail de inmediato.

Beckett le explicó lo conversado con Ryan minutos atrás. Esperarían a que el agente que seguía a McDowell les avisara que había regresado a su casa para caerle de sorpresa.  
Ryan terminó de contarle el plan a Castle y regresó con sus compañeros.

-Dice que no tiene ningún problema en acompañarte, Javi. Está encantado de poder ayudar.

A cabo de una hora el agente que vigilaba a McDowell llamó para avisar que después de pasar por el banco se había metido en su casa. Esposito mandó un texto al escritor para avisarle que se encontraran en la casa del nuevo sospechoso.

Esposito y Castle se encontraron en la esquina de la casa y sin demora se dirigieron a la puerta. Michel se mostró sorprendido al principio, pero los hizo pasar de inmediato. Esposito le explicó el motivo de la visita mientras sacaba la bolsa de evidencia con las joyas. El joven le esquivaba la mirada. Miró cuidadosamente las joyas y dijo nunca habérselas visto puestas a Margarita.  
Castle tosió forzadamente un par de veces fingiendo ahogarse. McDowell lo miró.

-¿Está usted bien, Sr. Castle?

-Sí…creo que sí. ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua por favor?-

-¡Enseguida!- respondió el joven dirigiéndose a la cocina. Castle aprovechó para recorrer el lugar libremente. Observó rápidamente todo lo que tenía alrededor buscando algo que pudiese incriminarlo. Se acercó hasta la chimenea y su sorpresa fue enorme al mirar las fotografías que se encontraban sobre ellas. Tomó una de ellas girando para mostrársela al detective.  
Escucho los pasos que se acercaban. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se paró nuevamente junto a Javier.  
El joven volvió con una bandeja en las manos con dos vasos y una jarra con agua. Le pasó un vaso a cada uno y los llenó de agua. Ambos se lo bebieron enteros bajo la mirada del sospechoso. Depositaron los vasos vacios otra vez en la bandeja. Michel no dejó de mirar la mano de Esposito hasta que apoyó el vaso.

-La preciosa mujer que está en las fotos ¿Es tu madre?- preguntó el escritor con una sonrisa. McDowell le clavó una mirada penetrante.

-Sí. Murió cuando yo tenía 17 años.- contestó secamente.

-Yo… no sabía… Lo siento… ¡Era una verdadera belleza!- el joven no contestó al cumplido que le había hecho Castle sobre su madre. Al parecer no le había agradado demasiado.  
-Si no tienen algo más que mostrarme o preguntarme…tengo que hacer unas llamadas para la fundación… Deberán disculparme…-dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Es todo, Sr McDowell. Gracias por su colaboración.- Esposito le extendió la mano para despedirse. El joven dudó un instante y después le apretó la mano y rápidamente se la soltó. Con un ademan sutil se pasó la mano por el pantalón, como queriendo limpiarse. Castle pensó en lo desagradable que le empezaba a resultar este tipo. El escritor ni siquiera se molestó en estrecharle la mano. Simplemente salió de la casa con un simple adiós.  
Una vez afuera se dirigieron al auto para volver al precinto.

-¿Llegaste a ver las fotos de la chimenea, Espo?-

-No. Pero te vi muy sorprendido… ¿Qué fue lo que viste? Además de una mujer hermosa…-

-¡A Gina!

-¡A tu ex!- Esposito abrió los ojos sorprendidísimo.

-Bueno… No era Gina exactamente, era su madre, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca vi a nadie tan parecido a ella en toda mi vida…-

Llegaron al precinto con las novedades. Castle no podía esperar para verla. Salió del ascensor mirando hacia su escritorio, ella estaba de espaldas y no notó su llegada. Espo lo seguía de cerca.

-Hola, detective. Tenemos novedades…- Kate levantó la vista de los papeles que leía hasta el momento. Se alegró de verlo y se lo demostró regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué encontraron?

Castle relató toda la entrevista que habían tenido. Le contó sobre las fotos y el gran parecido de Gina con la madre del joven. También le contó como cambió su actitud al decirle lo hermosa que era. Y finalizó con el despreciable gesto de limpiarse la mano al saludar a Javi y la aversión con la que miraba el vaso donde él había tomado agua.

-Roberto no se equivocaba…- dijo Ryan

-Estoy seguro de que este tipo tiene algún tipo de perversión relacionada con su madre…y el parecido con Gina…- Rick se quedó pensando.

-Podría ser que obligase a Margarita a vestirse como su madre para tener relaciones con ella… y Gina, con su gran parecido, puede haber sido el catalizador para que todo empezara…- señaló la detective.

-Claro… ¡Por eso la peluca rubia!- Al escritor se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-Tiene sentido…- acotó Ryan.

-Aun así, todavía no conseguimos lo suficiente como para conseguir la orden de allanamiento- la detective sonaba frustrada.

-Esperemos que los del hotel no lo reconozcan. Sin coartada no tendremos problemas para conseguirla- comentó Javier.

Castle miró la hora. Era tardísimo tenía que pasar a buscar a su hija y llevarla a la escuela para la excursión. Pidió disculpas explicando su situación. Se despidió de todos y antes de irse le dijo que si lo necesitaban no duden en llamar y vendría de inmediato a seguir ayudando.  
De pasada fue a buscar la chaqueta que había dejado en la tintorería. Era cierto que tenía muy buenos recuerdos para él. Se intercambió las chaquetas, llevándose la limpia y dejando la otra. Salió del negocio y se tomó un taxi hasta la puerta del edificio.

Llegó a su casa con el tiempo justo para recoger a Alexis para llevarla a la excursión. La adolescente estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Odiaba llegar tarde y con su padre, eso era algo que ocurría seguido.

-¡Vamos, papá! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- La hermosa pelirroja puso su maleta con rueditas en el auto se subió de un salto.  
Llegaron a la escuela desde donde salía el micro, sobre la hora. Castle tuvo que dejar el auto a la vuelta porque no encontraba espacio para estacionar. Apenas detuvo el auto, Alexis se bajó, agarró su maleta y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de atrás de la escuela. Castle la seguía atrás sin poder alcanzarla. Su hija lo notó y se detuvo un segundo. Rick la alcanzó finalmente y ella se le colgó de su cuello con un dulce abrazo.

-¡Me están esperando! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te amo, papi! ¡Y gracias por traerme!- La pequeña mujercita corrió hasta el autobús. Apenas subió, se cerraron las puertas y arrancó. Castle se quedó mirando cómo se iba el micro. Todavía sonreía al recordar a su pequeña abrazándolo.

Se dio vuelta regresando a su coche. A lo lejos se escuchó una acelerada y un auto aproximarse en dirección a él. Clavó los frenos y el escritor giró para ver qué había ocurrido.  
Sintió sobre su cuerpo una serie de impactos, sobre sus piernas, brazos, pecho. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció confundido. Sintió un impacto más. Sintió ardor, sitió dolor. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a manchar su ropa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII 

El teléfono de Ryan sonaba insistentemente en su escritorio. Se acercó velozmente para atender. Eran los del laboratorio para avisarle que ya habían terminado de procesar las huellas del teléfono público y ya estaban cargadas en la base de datos. De inmediato se puso a compararlas con las de Roberto Valdéz. La lista era grande, así que se demoraría unos minutos.  
-Quiero que averigües sobre el pasado de McDowell antes de mudarse a New York. Especialmente todo lo relacionado con su madre.- dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a Esposito.  
-¡Enseguida!- respondió mientras se sentaba en la computadora.  
-Yo llamaré a la fundación para ver si alguien recuerda el episodio de la olla de leche hirviendo…- Beckett agarró el teléfono sentándose en su silla. Mientras esperaba que la atiendan jugueteaba impaciente con una lapicera entre sus dedos.  
Al cabo de media hora Ryan y Beckett se reunieron frente a la pizarra para contarse lo que habían averiguado.  
-Las huellas del teléfono público coinciden con las de Roberto. Tendremos que soltarlo de inmediato y no tenemos nada concreto en contra de él…-  
-Lo suponía, Ryan. Lo soltaremos en cuanto terminemos acá. Yo hablé con la presidenta de la fundación con respecto al accidente del niño. Recordaba el episodio, pero no podía afirmar que había pasado realmente. Según me contó fue un incidente bastante confuso y las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en el lugar eran McDowell y el niño. Nuestro sospechoso fue el que informó lo que había pasado y nunca pudieron obtener la otra versión del hecho porque la familia del niño se mudó sospechosamente días después. Eran extranjeros… - relató la detective.

-Déjame adivinar…-dijo Esposito uniéndose a la charla. – ¿Eran latinos?  
-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Beckett algo sorprendida.  
-Lo sé porque parece que éste tío está más enfermo que lo que creíamos…-  
-Explícate, Javi…- Ryan lo miraba intrigado.  
Esposito les informó que al parecer la madre de McDowell murió ahorcada con una soga. La encontraron sobre la cama, pero los forenses determinaron que su cuello se había roto por el peso de su propio cuerpo, por lo que se determinó que se colgó y alguien después cortó la cuerda para depositarla en el lecho. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un suicidio, pero su hijo insistió tanto que la policía investigó un posible homicidio, ya que, según el joven Michel, no tenía ningún motivo para querer quitarse la vida. Todas las miradas recayeron entonces, en el último marido de la occisa, quien había resultado favorecido con una generosa suma de dinero producto del testamento, que lo tenía como principal heredero. Testamento que había cambiado recientemente.  
-Antes, el principal beneficiado era McDowell, por supuesto, pero al parecer, ésta mujer amaba mucho a su marido…- Javi hizo una breve pausa.  
-¿Entonces? –Ryan se impacientaba.  
-Entonces, investigaron al entonces padrastro de nuestro "sospechoso estrella", para descubrir que tenía importantes deudas de juego. Agregado a que era de nacionalidad Colombiana y todavía su residencia era provisoria. Migraciones lo estaba investigando para comprobar la veracidad de su casamiento con una ciudadana nativa norteamericana. Su coartada, en ese momento fue, estar bebiendo en el bar de siempre, lo cual fue comprobado. Pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente para el jurado, que lo encontró culpable. Seis meses después lo encontraron muerto en su celda con varios puntazos en los riñones y nunca se supo que pasó. McDowell heredó todo, se vino a vivir a New York a los pocos meses de la muerte de su madre y fin de la historia.-  
-¿Crees que mató a su propia madre?- la mirada de Beckett se tornó oscura, pensando como alguien puede ser capaz de matar a la persona que te dio la vida.  
-A estas alturas… ¡No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo! - contestó Espo. El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolo. Se dirigió a atenderlo. Beckett le pidió a Ryan que fuera a liberar a Roberto.  
-Dile que no desaparezca; que podremos necesitar interrogarlo nuevamente, a él y a su hermano. Aunque no creo que verdaderamente sea necesario…-  
Esposito terminó la comunicación y prontamente se ubicó en su silla a revisar el mail. Levantó la vista del monitor para mirar a su compañera y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:  
-¡Lo tenemos! Los del hotel me llamaron para avisarme que el hombre de la foto no era el mismo que se había alojado con el nombre de Michel McDowell. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que me enviaron el video de la cámara de seguridad donde aparece un sujeto completamente diferente, registrándose como él!  
-¡Perfecto! Tenemos de sobra para conseguir la orden de allanamiento. Hablaré de inmediato con el juez.  
Gates se asomó desde su despacho preguntándole a Esposito por Ryan.  
-Fue a liberar a Roberto Valdéz. En unos minutos estará de vuelta- informó el detective.  
-En cuanto llegue que se presente en mi despacho. Necesito que me dé una mano con unos informes.  
-¡Sí Capitana! Como usted ordene.  
Beckett cortó con la secretaria del juez y le hizo señas a Javi para que se acercara.  
-Pasaremos a buscar la orden por la oficina del juez camino a lo de McDowell. ¿No recibiste el informe del agente que custodia su casa?-  
-No todavía. Es probable que todo siga igual. Lo llamaré de camino.-  
-Ok. Vamos.- Beckett agarró su campera y se dirigió al ascensor. Ryan llegaba de soltar a Roberto y enseguida se enteraba por su amigo que Gates lo necesitaba.  
-Ya sé. Le tengo que dar una mano con los informes ¿No?  
-¡Sí, bro! ¿Cómo adivinaste?- una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
-Le encanta mi letra. Me va a tener llenando planillas a mano toda la tarde… ¡Maldigo mis clases de caligrafía!- contestó dirigiéndose al despacho de su Capitana y agregó: -Manténganme al tanto. ¡Trataré de escaparme lo antes posible!  
El celular de Esposito comenzó a sonar. Era el vigilante de McDowell informando que había dejado su casa hacía solo unos minutos y que lo estaba siguiendo.  
-Ok. No lo pierdas de vista y avísame cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas.-  
-¿Nuestro amigo salió a dar un paseo?- preguntó Beckett ingresando al ascensor.  
-Así es. Tendremos la casa a nuestra entera disposición…  
-A mi me hubiese gustado que esté presente. Sólo para verle la cara… En este momento no me queda casi ninguna duda de que él, es nuestro asesino.-

Escuchó al auto acelerar alejándose a gran velocidad. Escuchó corridas y gente gritando asustada. Él se encontraba de rodillas en la acera, hecho un bollo, aterrado. Levantó la cabeza lentamente mirando hacia ambos lados completamente desorientado. Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo desesperado por el dolor, mientras se incorporaba de a poco. Sintió su propia sangre humedeciendo sus dedos y se asustó aun más. Recordó entonces los otros impactos que había recibido en el cuerpo y comenzó a mirarse extrañado de no sentir el ardor que sentía en su hombro. No tenía nada. Absolutamente nada, sólo la sensación del impacto.  
Miró a su alrededor encontrando rápidamente una especie de perdigón de goma. Un caballero se le acercaba para asistirlo diciéndole que se tranquilice, que la ambulancia ya estaba en camino y que tratara de moverse lo menos posible. Le agradeció al desconocido mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo la munición de goma. Ahora, en lo único que pensaba era en su hija. Agradecía a Dios a cada instante por no permitir que Alexis estuviera al lado suyo al momento de la balacera.  
En pocos minutos la ambulancia llegó al lugar. Los paramédicos insistieron en que se acostara en la camilla, pero el escritor se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir sentado  
-Eso es producto de la adrenalina que le produjo la situación que usted acaba de sufrir, Sr. Castle. En un rato se sentirá algo débil por la pérdida de sangre.- dijo amablemente el más joven de los paramédicos.  
-Voy a hacerles caso, pero ustedes tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie lo que pasó hoy. Lo que menos quiero es a la prensa encima. No quiero preocupar a mi familia…-  
-¡No se haga problema que nosotros mantendremos nuestras bocas bien cerradas!  
-¡Gracias muchachos!- dijo recostándose sobre la camilla.

Al cabo de 10 minutos estaba en la sala de guardia con una enfermera de mediana edad ayudando a sacarle el saco y la camisa. En segundos un medico lo atendía limpiando la herida con abundante iodo mientras la enfermera le ponía una vía conectada al suero y le aplicaba calmantes, antibióticos y demás cosas necesarias para tratar la herida. Castle quedó sorprendido por tanto cuidado ya que él, salvo el fuerte dolor que tenía en el brazo, no consideraba estar tan grave. – ¿Será la adrenalina?- pensó mientras se dejaba atender por el médico. En cuanto pararon la hemorragia lo trasladaron para hacerle una placa. El doctor quería asegurarse que el proyectil no hubiese impactado contra algún hueso dejando en su camino esquirlas de metal. En cuanto tuvo los resultados se acercó al escritor para informarle.  
-Por suerte, Sr. Rodgers, la bala lo atravesó limpiamente. No tocó ningún órgano, hueso o tendón. Así que le recetaré unos antibióticos para evitar la infección y unos calmantes para el dolor.- dijo el médico mientras escribía una receta para comprar los medicamentos. –Por precaución lo dejaré en observación hasta mañana por la mañana, pero estoy seguro que no tendremos mayores inconvenientes. Trate de descansar lo más que pueda. Le va a venir bien el reposo.- concluyó gentilmente extendiéndole la receta.  
-Muchas gracias por todo, Doc. ¡Le prometo que descansaré!  
-¿Quiere que la enfermera le avise a su familia? ¿Saben que está usted aquí?  
-No. No saben nada. Pero prefiero no preocuparlos. Llamaré yo personalmente. ¡Gracias de todos modos!- contestó pensando que no llamaría a Alexis ni a su madre. No tenía sentido amargarlas aun.  
Al quedarse solo en la habitación comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Agarró del bolsillo de su saco el perdigón de goma y lo observó detenidamente. Verdaderamente se podría decir que el hecho ocurrido hacía apenas una hora, era digno de una de sus novelas. Agarró su celular con toda la intención de llamar a Beckett para contarle lo ocurrido. Seguramente con su ayuda descubrirían rápidamente que demonios había pasado. Se detuvo un instante para pensar la mejor manera de decirle que estaba en un hospital y con un agujero en el hombro sin preocuparla demasiado.  
Una llamada entrante postergó el llamado que pensaba realizar. Número desconocido figuraba en la pantalla. Respondió intrigado  
-Hola ¿Quién habla?  
-Sr. Castle. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Me acabo de enterar lo ocurrido…- El escritor quedó paralizado. ¡La maldita voz otra vez! ¿Por qué demonios me estará llamando ahora?- pensó.  
-Estoy bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo se enteró de que estaba aquí?- inquirió  
-Me imaginaba que se encontraba bien, sacando el agujero que le quedó como recuerdo, desde luego. Me enteré, en principio por el noticiero de la tarde. Decían que una "muy exitosa celebridad" había sido internada de urgencia después de haber sido baleado a la vuelta de una reconocida secundaria. Inmediatamente recibí una llamada con la confirmación de que era usted.  
-No tengo idea que es lo que pretenden… Beckett abandonó la investigación. No entiendo porque quisieron asustarme de esa forma…-  
-Pues, aparentemente, Beckett volvió a lo de Montgomery temprano en la mañana. Igualmente, nuestros "amigos" ya habían realizado una exhaustiva limpieza. Sólo por si acaso… De todos modos, hoy han llegado muy lejos con lo que le hicieron, pero entienda que es exclusivamente para lograr intimidar de una vez por todas a su amiga y no para atentar contra su vida directamente.-  
-Me quedo más tranquilo…-  
-Créame que ni esto ni nada parecido va volver a pasarle a usted o a su familia. Pero recuérdele una vez más a Katherine Beckett que piense muy bien cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento de ahora en más. Le aseguro que no habrá un próximo llamado a modo de advertencia para ella otra vez. ¿Entendido?-  
-Por supuesto. Aunque parece que yo no soy un buen mensajero…-  
-Seguramente, este mensaje posee mucha más elocuencia que los anteriores. Adiós, Sr. Castle. Espero sinceramente no tener que llamarlo más. Cuídese esa herida.  
.Adiós.- le dijo en un tono de voz prácticamente inaudible e inmediatamente después de cortar, apagó su celular

Castle no podría creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡¿Kate le había mentido?! ¡¿Otra vez había vuelto a lo de Evelyn?! ¡¿Por qué?! Estaba devastado, confundido. Una vez más había hecho oídos sordos a todas sus advertencias, con la diferencia que esta vez había arriesgado no solo su vida, sino que también había puesto en peligro la vida de él. Sentía que ya no tenía nada más que hablar con ella. Ya había agotado todo su arsenal de argumentos y todos habían fallado. Ya no tenía más nada que hacer a su lado.  
Se sacó el suero para ponerse la camisa. Tenía decidido largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Quería estar en su casa, sólo. De ser posible con una botella de Whiskey. Agarró la chaqueta para ponérsela, pero se detuvo un segundo. Esa chaqueta que tantos recuerdos increíbles le traía, se había convertido en el agujereado recordatorio de la traición cometida por ella. La dejó junto a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Se terminó de vestir y esperó el momento justo para escabullirse del hospital sin que nadie lo viese.

El auto de los detectives se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de Michel McDowell, seguido por la camioneta del laboratorio. Tocaron el timbre, solamente como una simple formalidad, puesto que sabían que no se encontraba. Los del laboratorio abrieron la puerta con una barreta, segundos después se encontraban dando vuelta la casa junto con los detectives. Beckett se detuvo un momento, pensativa.  
-Nuestro vigilante nos dijo que McDowell, antes de pasar por el precinto, hizo una parada en la fundación ¿Cierto?- preguntó mirando a Javi.  
-Cierto ¿En qué estás pensando?  
-En que hay que cubrir todas las bases. Llévate a alguno del laboratorio y pasen por la fundación. Hasta ahora se mostraron muy dispuestos a ayudar, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema en que te dejen revisar su oficina.- contestó mientras continuaba abriendo los cajones de un mueble antiguo.  
-¡Excelente idea! ¡Te llamare en cuanto tenga novedades!-

Esposito salió de la casa escoltado por un muchacho robusto y aparentemente muy callado. Antes de subir al auto escucho la alerta de mensaje del celular. Era Lanie. Lo leyó de inmediato. "Prende la tv y pon el noticiero de inmediato" decía el mensaje. Javi no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero al no tener una televisión cerca lo único que se le ocurrió es mandarle un mensaje a Ryan para que se fije y le cuente que está pasando. Subió al auto y se dirigió a la fundación.

La joven detective seguía hurgando entre los cajones sin encontrar nada que pudiese servirle. Metió la mano en el último cajón del mueble y descubrió que tenía doble fondo. Lo retiró encontrando debajo un sobre con fotografías. Tenía una colección que iba desde, fotos de la madre en plena juventud, pasando por fotos de Gina bastante recientes, algunas más de mujeres muy parecidas a su mamá, hasta unas cuantas de Margarita, vestida como solía hacerlo su progenitora décadas atrás, y con distintas pelucas color rubio.  
-¡Vaya Edipo enfermizo!- dijo la detective verdaderamente sorprendida.  
¡Detective Beckett! ¡Encontré algo!- gritó desde la habitación el joven del laboratorio. –Estaba dentro de una caja empotrada que hay debajo de la cama.- le decía mientras le mostraba una bolsa negra llena de pelucas similares a la encontrada en la cabeza de la víctima.  
-¡Excelente! ¡Le avisaré a Esposito! ¿Qué más nos falta por revisar?- le preguntó Kate al joven.  
-Sólo la cocina.- contestó mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Javier llegó a la fundación rápidamente, ya que no había mucho transito en el camino. Tal y como había supuesto Beckett, lo dejaron revisar por completo el despacho. En unos minutos le conseguirían la combinación de la caja fuerte y con eso tendrían el acceso total al lugar de trabajo del sospechoso. Mientras revolvía el escritorio recibió una llamada de Ryan.

-Escucha. En el noticiero están diciendo que una famosa celebridad de New York fue baleada hace unas horas. No dicen el nombre, pero la balacera ocurrió a la vuelta del colegio de Alexis.- La voz de su compañero no era, precisamente, alentadora.  
-¿Tú crees que… se trata de Castle, bro?-  
-Espero equivocarme, pero… él se iba para allá ¿Recuerdas?  
-Sí, lo sé. No sé como decírselo a Beckett… ¿Intentaste llamarlo al móvil o a la casa?- Esposito no sabía realmente como actuar, ya que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que el herido fuese Castle.  
\- Por supuesto. Está apagado y en su casa no atiende nadie ¿Ella está ahí contigo?  
-No. Yo ahora estoy en la fundación.  
-No le digamos nada hasta estar seguros. Ya mismo voy a averiguar quién se está encargando de la investigación del hecho. Te mantendré al tanto.-  
-Ok. Llámame de inmediato en cuanto sepas algo.  
Javier cortó la comunicación con Ryan y le envió un mensaje a Lanie diciéndole que en cuanto tuviese más información le avisaría.  
Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, aunque sabía que le iba a costar un poco hasta saber que había pasado con su amigo el escritor. Una señorita entró a la oficina minutos después con la combinación de la caja fuerte.

Otra llamada entró en el celular de Espo. Era Beckett, para contarle sobre el reciente hallazgo. Se alegró de escuchar la buena nueva y procedió a informarle que estaban por abrir la caja fuerte. Calló con respecto al tiroteo, tal como había acordado con Ryan.  
-Te avisaré en cuanto la abra para informarte sobre su contenido.- Javi terminó de hablar y se paró junto al joven que se disponía a poner la combinación en el panel principal. En el instante que estuvo abierta empezaron a sacar todo lo que había adentro, principalmente, carpetas y papeles. Las revisaban ojeándolas rápidamente y dejándolas sobre el escritorio. Debajo de una carpeta tipo archivo, encontraron una caja de madera no muy grande, cerrada con un candado. El joven del laboratorio forzó el candado y la abrieron de inmediato.  
-¡Te tengo!- dijo Esposito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver el pedazo de soga cuidadosamente enroscado a modo de condecoración. Llamó a su compañera de inmediato para avisarle que se dirigía al precinto al llevar la cuerda para compararla con las fibras obtenidas en el cuello de Margarita. Beckett estaba feliz. Ya lo tenían acorralado. El caso estaba a punto de cerrarse. Quedó con Javi que se verían en el precinto en cuanto ella terminara ahí.

A penas ingresó a la comisaría, Esposito se dirigió al encuentro de sus compañeros  
-¿Averiguaste algo, bro?  
-Sí. Y no son muy buenas noticias… Castle es la "famosa celebridad" que está internada.- dijo Ryan apenado.  
-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo está?  
-Aparentemente la bala le traspasó el hombro. No parece ser nada demasiado grave, pero al parecer lo dejarán en observación hasta mañana. Pero hay más…  
-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Esposito frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Hablé con Conrad y Stevenson. Están asignados al caso. Todavía no le pudieron tomar declaración a Castle por que cuando fueron al hospital lo estaban atendiendo, así que pasarían mas tarde. De todos modos me contaron lo que sucedió y la verdad que es bastante extraño… Por lo que pudo ver un testigo que estaba a media cuadra, llegó un auto lleno de gente armada a toda velocidad, frenó enfrente de Castle y le dispararon varias ráfagas de proyectiles. Después, aceleraron a fondo y se marcharon nuevamente…  
-¡¿Y solamente recibió un tiro en el hombro?! Vaya tipo afortunado…  
-No, Javi. No fue suerte. Y aquí viene lo extraño de todo… Una sola de esas balas era de verdad, el resto eran de goma.  
-¿Balas de goma? Increíble… Ese tipo de perdigones los utilizan las fuerzas antidisturbios en Sudamérica o algunos países de Europa… ¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí?  
-¿Fuerzas antidisturbios? ¿De qué están hablando, chicos?- Beckett sorprendió a los dos detectives que no la habían visto entrar.  
Ryan y Esposito se miraron en silencio, pensando en cómo se lo dirían.  
-Escucha, Beckett. Sucedió algo…- Ryan comenzó decidido y luego se detuvo.  
-¿Qué está pasando? Me están empezando a asustar.- dijo la detective clavando la mirada en sus compañeros.  
-Es sobre Castle…- lanzó Esposito.  
-¡¿Castle?! ¡¿Qué pasó con él?!- el rostro de Kate cambió en un gesto de extrema preocupación. Sus amigos le contaron todo lo que sabían hasta el momento, tratando todo el tiempo de tranquilizarla con respecto al estado de salud del escritor. Ella escuchó atentamente sin poder creer aun, que él estaba en un hospital con una herida de bala.  
-¿Intentaron comunicarse con él?  
-Sí. Y no hubo forma. Pero quédate tranquila, Beckett. Estoy seguro de que está bien- Ryan se la quedó mirando con algo de tristeza comprendiendo como se sentía. El teléfono de Esposito interrumpió el amargo momento. Era el agente que vigilaba a McDowell informando que el sospechoso estaba a solo unas cuadras de la estación central. Estaba convencido de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí.  
-Ya tenemos la orden de arresto. Quédate cerca mientras te enviamos refuerzos para arrestarlo. Nosotros estaremos por ahí en unos minutos.- Javi cortó la comunicación y les informó a sus compañeros. Ryan llamó a la estación central para que lo retuvieran con cualquier excusa si intentaba comprar un pasaje.  
-Beckett, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Tú mejor pasa por el hospital para ver como se encuentra. No nos quedaremos tranquilos hasta que no sepamos que está bien- Javi apoyó su mano en el hombro de la detective acariciándola comprensivamente. Sabía que si se iba con ellos a apresar a McDowell su cabeza estaría indefectiblemente situada en el estado de salud del escritor.  
-Gracias, Espo. Los mantendré al tanto.  
Los tres salieron del edificio apurados. Beckett subió de inmediato a su coche y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. Tenía que verlo, saber cómo se encontraba. Hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado.  
Fue directo a la recepción preguntando por Richard Castle mientras le mostraba su placa. La enfermera busco en el listado de pacientes ingresados.  
-No hay ningún Richard Castle.- contestó secamente. Beckett pensó un instante.  
-Pruebe con Alexander Rodgers.- dijo asomándose para espiar el listado.  
-Sí. Aquí está. Cama 22 de la sala de guardia. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda.- la enfermera le señaló con el dedo la dirección sin siquiera mirarla.  
Sin más demora se dirigió a la guardia para encontrarlo. Avanzó a través de la sala buscando el número. Al llegar, se paró en frente y abrió la cortina. Estaba vacío. – ¡No puede ser!- pensó. – ¡La enfermera se debe de haber equivocado!-  
Preguntó a un medico que pasaba si recordaba haber visto al paciente de la cama 22. Éste le respondió que sí, que él en persona lo había atendido y que debería estar aquí mismo ya que le había ordenado quedarse en observación hasta mañana. No se explicaba que donde podía haber ido.  
Después de hacerle algunas preguntas más sobre el estado de Castle volvió a entrar al box y vio la chaqueta del escritor sobre la silla. La reconoció inmediatamente. Le era imposible olvidar lo que pasó ese día en las duchas del gimnasio, y esa chaqueta hacía más vivo el recuerdo aun. La agarró mirando el agujero rodeado de una gran mancha de sangre que tenía en el hombro izquierdo. Introdujo su dedo índice en el hoyo abierto por la bala. Todavía no podía creer lo que le había pasado. – ¿Dónde diablos estas, Castle?- se preguntó. -¿Te escapaste de hospital? Se le ocurrió entonces, que probablemente no quería que la prensa se entere de que estaba ahí y a lo mejor se había ido a refugiar a su casa. Iría para allá, esperando mejor tener mejor suerte.

Estacionó su vehículo a unos metros de la entrada del loft. Al bajar recibió una llamada de Esposito avisándole que ya habían arrestado a McDowell mientras trataba de comprar un boleto. Lo estaban llevando a la comisaría y la esperarían para interrogarlo.  
-¡Excelente, Javi! ¡En un rato estaré por ahí!  
-¿Qué sabes de Castle? ¿Pudiste verlo?  
-No. No todavía. Se fue del hospital. Imagino que está en su casa, así que estoy por entrar.  
-Mantennos al tanto. Nos vemos luego.-

Beckett se dirigió hacia la puerta impaciente y toco dos timbres cortos. Esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta tocó una vez más.  
-Castle, soy yo. Beckett… ¿Estás ahí?- La detective pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar algo.  
Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada se encontraba parado el escritor, completamente inmóvil, en silencio y con sus ojos clavados en ella.  
Su cabeza argumentaba todas las razones por la cual no debía abrir, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Necesitaba verla, mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle por qué.  
Su corazón estaba tan maltrecho que su débil voz no se hizo oír, su cerebro finalmente ganó la batalla y la puerta permaneció cerrada.  
Sin embargo se quedó ahí, inmóvil como si sus pies estuviesen atornillados al piso. Escuchó entonces como los pasos de ella se alejaban por el pasillo. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared y abrió la puerta con violencia. Se odió a sí mismo por su poca convicción. Beckett giró al escuchar el ruido.  
-Castle… ¿estabas…?- frunció el ceño confundida por encontrarlo adentro -¿Cómo te encuentras? No debiste haberte ido del hospital…- le dijo caminando hasta la puerta. Se la notaba muy preocupada. Hubiese querido abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio, pero algo no estaba como siempre. Richard no se movió. Al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerla entrar.  
-Estoy bien. La bala me atravesó el hombro de lado a lado. Los calmantes ayudan bastante con el dolor, sólo arde un poco.- contestó secamente.  
-Dos compañeros del precinto tienen el caso. Nos informaron que en la escena encontraron una cantidad importante de balas de goma, pero la verdadera no. Quería decirte que vamos a pedir que nos asignen el caso. Investigaremos esto, Castle. Vamos a descubrir que fue lo que pasó- Beckett lo observaba con extrañeza, sin entender muy bien esa actitud tan cortante con ella.  
-No es necesario, Beckett.- Castle tenía una sensación indescriptible que le rodeaba el corazón. Era una mezcla de frustración, enojo, miedo, decepción y angustia; iba perdiendo el color poco a poco, tornándose lentamente oscuro.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que no es necesario? Castle… estuviste en el medio de un tiroteo de balas de goma… alguien te pegó un tiro real…no lo entiendo… ¿No quieres saber qué diablos pasó?  
-Ya sé que fue lo que pasó, Beckett. No quisieron matarme, de lo contrario lo hubiesen hecho.- la mirada del escritor estaba clavada en sus ojos. La decepción que él sentía era insostenible. –Recibí otro llamado del amigo de Montgomery… Me contó de tu nueva visita a lo de Evelyn.- Kate sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que hubiesen llegado tan lejos. Después de la pausa, el escritor continuó.- Debo estar en su discado rápido.- dijo con sobrado sarcasmo y sin ninguna sonrisa.

-No… lo puedo creer…- fue lo único que atinó a decir Kate. Sin querer había puesto en peligro a Rick al volver a la casa del Capitán. -Lo del robo en lo de Evelyn, entonces fue para hacer desaparecer evidencias- pensó. Casi todo le cerraba, pero ¿por qué le dispararon a él? ¿Por qué no le dispararon otra vez a ella? ¿Qué sentido tiene ponerlo en el medio de esa forma?- se preguntaba sin cesar.

-¡¿No?! Deberías… Después de todo nos avisaron a tiempo. Dile a los chicos que no va a ser necesario seguir investigando ya que no van a encontrar absolutamente nada.-  
-Castle… déjame explicarte…no es como piensas…- La cara de angustia de la detective parecía no conmover al escritor.  
-No. No esta vez, Beckett. Yo no tengo nada más que decirte y tampoco tengo intenciones de escucharte. Adiós, detective. Suerte con la investigación.- deslizó con ironía y sin dejarla reponerse del duro golpe que había recibido, le cerró la puerta en la cara y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Beckett intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Permaneció mirando la puerta cerrada llorando en silencio. -¡¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pase?! Dios…lo podrían haber matado… ¡¿Qué hice?!- pensaba mientras su llanto era cada vez mayor. Salió corriendo del edificio con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Se metió a su auto y permaneció ahí hasta que logró dejar de llorar. Toda esta situación se le había escapado de las manos. La había superado ampliamente. Después de pensar largo rato se dirigió hasta su casa. Había tomado una decisión. Quizá la más difícil de los últimos tiempos.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

El escritorio se encontraba casi en penumbras. Apenas se distinguía su figura entre las sombras, sentado en su sillón, mirando a la nada.  
La humedad del aire iba en ascenso. Algunos relámpagos comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, y los truenos se oían cada vez más cerca. Una importante tormenta se avecinaba, el cielo la pregonaba insistentemente.  
Pensó en servirse un Whiskey, pero recordó que no sería conveniente mezclarlo con los calmantes que le habían recetado. -¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera eso!- reclamó irritado. -Con lo bien que me vendría ahora emborracharme…- Le hubiese gustado poder quedar inconsciente tres días a causa del alcohol, pero dos cosas lo detenían: la primera es que no sabía con certeza qué efecto podía causarle la mezcla, ya que el calmante que le prescribieron es un derivado del opio. Y segundo si se le cortaba el efecto por culpa del alcohol, seguramente sentiría un dolor tan insoportable que no le serviría ni una destilería entera de whiskey para calmarlo.  
Caminó dando vueltas por el cuarto hablándose a sí mismo como un loco. Preguntándole cosas a Beckett y contestándoselas él mismo.  
Quería saber por qué. Que fue lo que la impulsó a romper su promesa. ¿Qué es lo que la hace pensar que es indestructible?  
Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Parecía un león enjaulado al que habían estado castigando con un látigo. No podía seguir ahí. Se sentía sofocado, asfixiado. Necesitaba irse de inmediato de su casa, salir afuera, caminar un poco.  
Sí. Eso haría. Caminar un largo rato, tomar aire. Eso lo ayudaría, al menos, en lo inmediato. Para el después ya habría tiempo.

Estacionó su auto en la puerta, bajó de él y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Un relámpago encendió el cielo precedido de un trueno que hizo temblar levemente el piso. La detective miró hacia arriba pensando cuánto tiempo más esas espesas nubes negras contendrían el agua.  
Apenas entró se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió el ropero, seleccionó una cantidad importante de ropa y la guardó en un par de maletas. Luego se pegó una ducha rápida para ver si lograba cambiar el aspecto fantasmagórico que había adquirido en la última hora y salió de su apartamento a terminar su trabajo del día. Tenía que interrogar a McDowell, que para estas horas ya estaría detenido en la comisaria. Si lograba sacarle una confesión al sospechoso, podría decirse que su día no habría sido completamente terrible. Si lograba eso al menos, otra víctima recibiría justicia.  
Al llegar de vuelta al precinto les informó a sus compañeros que llevaran al detenido a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Tengo que hablar con Gates y en unos minutos estaré ahí para interrogarlo.- Esposito le preguntó por Castle.  
-Se encuentra bien. Supongo que algo dolorido.- contestó sin dar demasiados detalles.  
-¿Te dijo algo más que pueda ayudarnos a resolver esto?- preguntó Ryan algo extrañado por la actitud de su compañera...  
-De hecho, sí. Sí, lo hizo.- se calló un segundo y continuó: -Es inútil seguir investigando. Esto también está relacionado con el caso de mi madre…No vamos a encontrar ningún rastro…-  
-Pero aun podemos intentarlo…- dijo Esposito.  
-¡No! ¡Nadie va a seguir con esto! ¡No pediremos tampoco que nos asignen el caso a nosotros! ¡¿Me escucharon?! Nadie más debe salir lastimado… ¡¿Entendido?!- los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sin decir otra palabra, Beckett se dirigió al despacho de Gates y se encerró con ella. Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, aun así, decidieron permanecer callados. Fueron entonces a buscar al sospechoso mientras esperaban a su compañera y amiga que no terminaba de sorprenderlos con sus cambios de humor.  
Al rato apareció con cara de pocos amigos y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a McDowell. Le preguntó una y otra vez sobre su relación con Margarita, con Roberto, con su madre y con su padrastro colombiano. Cada vez que le hacía nuevamente una pregunta sobre la relación de su madre con su último esposo, la detective notaba como se le transformaba el rostro mostrando gestos de ira. Hábilmente, lo fue llevando a lo largo del interrogatorio, logrando que poco a poco fuese perdiendo la calma.  
-No tienes coartada, McDowell. La gente del hotel nos mandó un video mostrando a un sujeto muy diferente a ti registrándose. Tenemos una bolsa llena de pelucas color rubio similares en materiales y confección a la que tenía puesta tu novia. Y como si fuera poco, también tenemos el pedazo de soga con el que la ahorcaste… En este preciso instante, los del laboratorio la están comparando con las fibras encontradas en el cuello de la víctima.- al escuchar lo de la cuerda su expresión cambió a miedo.

-¿Sorprendido por lo de la soga? Los de la fundación, siempre tan dispuestos a ayudar, nos permitieron revisar toda la oficina que utilizas cuando estás trabajando ahí a la que solamente tú tienes acceso… Como habrás notado, la junta directiva también nos dio acceso a la caja fuerte donde nos encontramos con tu pequeño trofeo… Ahórranos tiempo a nosotros y dinero al estado confesando que mataste a Margarita. ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate! ¡Cuéntanos lo racista que eres, Michel!- Beckett no paraba de acorralarlo.

-No es racismo. ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! ¡Ésta gente para lo único que sirve es para quitarnos nuestros empleos, nuestras mujeres, nuestra tierra! ¡Son unos ladrones! ¡Van a terminar quedándose con todo! ¡Ya lo verán!- los detectives observaban como el rostro de McDowell se desencajaba.  
-¡Y por eso te desquitaste con una mujer indefensa! ¡Obligándola a que se vista como tu madre! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?! – Esposito le gritaba a escasos centímetros de su asqueada cara.  
-¡No fue mi intención matarla!- dijo gritando más fuerte que Javier. Estábamos probando algunas cosas nuevas en la cama… ya se había dejado atar anteriormente, pero lo de la soga en el cuello fue nuevo…- el asesino guardó silencio mirando fijo a la nada y después prosiguió:  
-Lo que sentí en ese momento… fue indescriptible… simplemente no pude parar de tirar de la soga hasta que dejó de respirar…- El cuarto permaneció en silencio un instante. Todavía no terminaban de creer como una persona que a simple vista parecía de lo más normal, educado y altruista, podía estar tan enfermo... Beckett negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
-Llévenselo de aquí.- les dijo a sus compañeros antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
-Una cosa más…- Ryan había estado callado durante el interrogatorio escuchando al asesino. -¿Por qué la media de nylon en la cabeza?- le preguntó a McDowell.  
-Era parte del juego… supongo que inconscientemente no quería que fuese ella y la media ayudaba a disimular su rostro.- contestó como si la respuesta hubiese sido la más coherente.  
\- ¡Estúpido enfermo!- murmuró Ryan agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo al calabozo.

El caso estaba resuelto y eso le producía cierto alivio al malestar de la detective. Se despidió de sus compañeros como todos los días y salió rumbo a su auto. Un relámpago iluminó toda la ciudad, segundos después se escuchó un trueno que hizo temblar el pavimento.  
Beckett miró al cielo antes de subir al coche. No tardaría mucho en diluviar. Arrancó el auto en el preciso momento que empezaban a caer las primeras gotas. Sabía de memoria el camino hacia donde se dirigía, así que la poca visibilidad que le dejaba la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento no parecía incomodarla.

Bajó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del cementerio, sin importarle los baldazos de agua que le caían desde el cielo. Llegó hasta la tumba de su madre y se arrodillo llorando como una niña pequeña.  
Permaneció largo rato junto a la lápida, hablando con ella en susurros, desahogándose, pidiéndole perdón por prometerle algo que no pudo cumplir, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para honrar su memoria esclareciendo su asesinato. Después de comprender que junto a la tumba de su madre no hallaría la paz que necesitaba, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa.

Volvió al auto empapada y con algo de frío. Lo echó a andar y prendió la calefacción para tratar de recuperar algo del calor que su cuerpo había perdido, mientras se dirigía hacia su hogar sin apuro.  
Estacionó a unos metros de la puerta y entró sin prisa a su departamento, directo a prender la estufa para aclimatar el ambiente antes de cambiarse.

Después de vagar sin rumbo durante un rato largo, intentando despejar su cabeza, encaró inconscientemente el camino que tan bien conocía hasta la casa de Kate.  
Llegó hasta la esquina y permaneció ahí parado bajo una sombra que lo ocultaba en su totalidad. No sabía muy bien cómo o cuando había decidido llegar hasta ahí, sin embargo, permaneció parado, inmóvil debajo de la lluvia.  
No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Castle la vio llegar a su casa empapada. No tenía idea de donde venia. Él estaba igual. Y no era para menos después de haberse venido caminando desde su casa, debajo de la lluvia torrencial que castigaba a la ciudad desde hacía más de una hora.  
Aun no se decidía a ir. No sabía si descargar toda la bronca y angustia que tenía dentro yendo a gritarle, o mandar al diablo los calmantes y ahogarse en una botella entera de whiskey esperando el amanecer para largarse a los Hamptons.  
No. No podría irse así sin más. Ya no quería preguntarle nada. No quería saber. Sólo necesitaba decirle lo enfadado que estaba, la inmensa desilusión que le había provocado, la infinita amargura que sintió al escuchar esa maldita voz en el teléfono otra vez, diciéndole que ésta había sido la última advertencia que le harían a la joven detective. Empezó a transitar la media cuadra que lo separaba del departamento con lentitud, casi sin querer llegar. Se paró enfrente de la puerta apoyando lentamente su frente empapada sobre ella. Se tocó suavemente el hombro herido, al parecer el efecto de los calmantes lo abandonaba poco a poco.  
Tocó el timbre. Uno largo, otro más corto. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta que se interponía entre ellos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó apoyando la mano sobre el picaporte, pero sin abrir.  
-Soy yo.- se limitó a decir él. Kate se sorprendió. Después de irse de su loft, estaba segura que Castle no quería verla nunca más. Abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?… estás empapa...- sin dejarla reaccionar entró en el departamento haciendo retroceder a la joven detective.  
-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me prometiste que abandonarías la investigación y no lo hiciste! ¡Te advertí que alguien más podía resultar herido, y ni siquiera eso te detuvo!- el escritor sonaba furioso. Ella permanecía en silencio dejando que se descargue, aunque cada palabra le calase el corazón.  
-¡No sólo arriesgaste tu vida una vez más, Beckett, también pusiste en peligro la mía!- Castle negó con la cabeza -Nunca pensé que pudieses ser tan egoísta… ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si el disparo le hubiese pegado a Alexis por estar cerca mío?!... - él la miró con una tristeza nunca antes vista por ella.- se quedó en silencio. Kate tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas. Pero no derramó ninguna.  
-Castle…yo tengo que explicarte…- la detective tomo aire ahogando el llanto.  
-¡¿Que es lo que quieres explicarme?! ¡¿Qué otra excusa tienes para darme, Katherine?! ¡¿Qué nada en el mundo es más importante que está maldita investigación?! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Qué yo no soy suficientemente fuerte para contener tu angustia?! ¡También lo sé! ¡¿Qué mi amor por ti no es suficiente para rescatarte de esa oscuridad?! ¡¿O no soy lo bastante digno de tu confianza?! ¡Eso también me lo hiciste notar! ¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Qué es, detective?! ¡Dime!- el escritor bajó un poco la voz al notar que le estaba gritando por demás. – Nunca sabrás si puedes confiar en mí o no porque eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo… ¡En el funeral de Montgomery, yo hubiese parado con mi pecho esa bala para que no destrozara el tuyo!... Aun daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo un segundo…Pero si algo le hubiese pasado a Alexis hoy… jamás podría haberte perdonado…- una infinita tristeza invadía a Rick y no podía ocultarlo.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?- su voz se quebró. -También sé que no podrás perdonarme nunca por lo que pasó hoy, pero al menos dame una oportunidad de hablar y explicarte como empezó esto.- Castle permaneció callado. Estaba furioso, lastimado y dolido, pero así todo se dio cuenta que no podía evitar seguir amándola con toda su alma. Ella entendió que su silencio era la confirmación para seguir hablando.

Le contó la verdad sobre ese lunes. Todo. Desde que había llamado a Evelyn temprano por la mañana hasta como se escabulló de su compañero para llevar las cosas a su casa antes de ir por primera vez a lo de Gina Cowell.  
-Pensé que podía encontrar algo en los papeles o en las fotos, algún nombre, alguna cara para identificar a la misteriosa voz.- Beckett realizó una pausa. Castle la escuchaba atentamente pensando en lo astuta que era su musa. Luego, ella continuó:  
-Quedé con ella en que me llamaría en cuanto hubiese separado las fotos que le pedí. Te juro que después de todo lo que pasó contigo, había tomado la decisión de no seguir. Me convenciste de dejar todo por ti, Rick. Cuando hablamos ayer en el auto te mentí sobre lo que fui a hacer en lo de Evelyn el lunes. Pensé que era preocuparte aun más de lo que ya estabas y al prometerte que me quedaría al margen, no le encontré ningún sentido…-  
-Pero, aun así… ¡Volviste a ir a la casa del Capitán! Sí rompiste tu promesa…- Castle entrecerró los ojos con furia.  
-¡No! Es decir…sí fui, pero esta vez para decirle que no iba a necesitar nada de lo que me había llevado y que tampoco necesitaría las fotos ya que el "supuesto" caso estaba casi resuelto. Cuando llegué me encontré con la noticia de que le habían robado todo al estar fuera de la ciudad. Me resultó extraño lo del robo, pero nunca lo hubiese relacionado con todo esto.-

Castle no pronunció palabra, sólo se la quedó mirando. Ahora el que estaba confundido era él. Fue a la casa de Beckett a decirle cuanto la odiaba por haberle mentido, por arriesgar su vida de nuevo, por arriesgar la de él y potencialmente, la de su familia también; pero en realidad, nunca podría odiarla. Antes de entrar pensaba decirle todo lo que tenía guardado, principalmente le haría notar todas las veces que él se jugó por ella sin importarle nada, o las veces que le había dicho que la amaba sin obtener lo mismo a cambio. -¿Verdaderamente está enamorada de mí o solamente soy un flotador que utiliza para no ahogarse?- pensaba mientras la miraba sintiendo como se mezclaban todas sus emociones.

-Me di cuenta del daño que te causé. Puse tu vida en peligro y eso es algo que no podré perdonarme nunca, Richard.- Beckett bajó la mirada un instante, respiró profundo y prosiguió –Tomé una decisión. No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder… Ni a ti, ni a nadie…- Castle dejó de mirarla un segundo cuando notó dos maletas al lado del sofá.  
-Me voy de aquí, Castle. Creo que me he convertido en una amenaza para todo el que me rodea…  
-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?- el escritor sintió miedo. Hasta el momento él tenía decidido no volver a verla nunca más y estaba casi convencido de eso, pero simplemente se estremeció ante la remota posibilidad de que se vaya de la ciudad. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad desapareciera por completo de su vida?  
-No lo sé aun. Lejos, supongo… Me voy mañana temprano. Quédate tranquilo, que esta vez no tendrás que preocuparte más por mis errores. Nunca más tendrás que verme.-  
-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Renunciaste? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo acercándose a ella.  
-No. Pedí una licencia indefinida. Voy a tomarme un tiempo para decidir qué hacer con mi carrera… si logro establecerme en algún lugar podría entonces pedir un traslado. Pero aun es muy temprano para tomar una decisión.- Kate se alejó lentamente al notar que él se le acercaba. Sentía que si lo tocaba otra vez, lo terminaría de romper como a una estatuilla de porcelana ya resquebrajada. No quería lastimarlo más. Lo amaba demasiado como para perdonarse lo que le había ocurrido por culpa de ella. Aunque nunca se hubiese atrevido a decírselo. Castle tenía razón que era una cobarde. Cobarde por no permitirse antes una relación con él y más cobarde aun, por no haberle dicho nunca cuanto lo amaba en verdad.  
Rick se la quedó mirando en silencio advirtiendo como se alejaba de él.

-¿Te ibas a ir así… sin decirme nada?- el desespero invadió su mirada.  
-No creí que quisieras verme… nunca más… - bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
-Te ibas a escapar… en silencio, como siempre…- le tomó el mentón levantando su cabeza hasta lograr que sus ojos verdes se clavaran en él. – ¡No agaches la cabeza, Beckett! ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Quiero que me digas que sientes por mí!- ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo. ¿Tenía sentido decirle ahora que lo amaba? Ya había estropeado tanto las cosas con él hasta el punto, donde según ella, no había retorno.  
-¿Tiene algún sentido que te lo diga ahora?- Castle le soltó el rostro alejándose de ella, dando vueltas por el departamento. Él quería escucharlo. No sabía bien para qué ya que no sabía si podría perdonarla, pero aun así debía escucharlo de sus propios labios.  
Beckett se dirigió hasta la mesa del living apoyándose sobre la cabecera sin dejar de mirarlo. La visita inesperada de Castle no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse. Todavía estaba empapada y chorreaba agua de todo su cuerpo. Empezaba a tener algo de frío otra vez.  
Él giró para dirigirse hacia ella.  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo tiene! ¡Yo abrí mi corazón frente a ti, te dije lo que sentía!... ¡Te dije cuanto te amo y tú…! – intentó agarrarla por los hombros, pero sintió un tirón y se detuvo. Se llevó la mano a la herida entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor. -¡Diablos!- dijo el escritor alejándose un poco.  
-Rick… ¡¿Estás bien?!- se incorporó poniendo un mano en su hombro sano. Ella conocía muy bien el dolor que producía un impacto de bala.  
-Estoy bien… sólo fue una puntada.- dijo soltándose el brazo y mirándola nuevamente a los ojos. -Tú nunca pronunciaste palabra… Yo no sé lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi…- su ira se transformó en desanimo.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Lo observó detenidamente mientras el escritor esperaba una respuesta. Quería abrazarlo con ternura. Lo veía devastado, abatido, derrotado. Y todo era por culpa de ella. Lo había convertido en una sombra. En ese momento, no quedaba mucho del Richard Castle que había conocido cuatro años atrás. De verdad que no quería lastimarlo más, pero sin embargo comprendió que tenía que decirle que lo amaba. Así no fuera a verlo nunca más, él necesitaba oírlo.

-Yo… te amo, Rick…- dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada. Se sintió como una niña y su actitud la hizo avergonzarse aun más. Entonces, afirmó la voz y levantó la mirada obligándose a comportarse como una adulta. –Nunca ame a ningún hombre como te amo a ti. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir lo que tú, Rick… nadie. No sé si podrás creerme, pero todo lo que te dije antes era verdad. Habías logrado hacerme desistir con la investigación… lo único que quise al regresar a lo de Evelyn era deshacerme de todo, para ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, evitar la tentación… concentrarme solamente en vivir… lo único que quería era intentar ser feliz contigo… pero lo arruiné…-

Por fin había logrado sacarle esa confesión. Ella lo amaba. Se lo había dicho ¿Y ahora? -¿Qué le digo yo a ella?- pensaba el escritor. Ahora sí que no tenía idea de cómo seguir. Se estaba volviendo loco por las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla, pero por otra parte todavía estaba muy enfadado por haberle ocultado la verdad. Todavía tenía algo de miedo. No por él, ni su familia ya que el amigo de Montgomery, le había asegurado que ésta vez habían llegado muy lejos y él se estaba encargando que nada más les vuelva a pasar. Pero aun dudaba un poco de que ella se quedase tranquila de una vez por todas. –Supongo que por eso se va de aquí…- pensó mientras ella lo observaba intentando que sus lagrimas se queden en sus ojos.

Castle, tampoco había dejado de mirarla un segundo. La camisa entallada que tenía puesta la joven detective se había adherido a su cuerpo por efecto del agua, trasluciendo su hermoso cuerpo ante él. Con esa imagen perfecta de ella se le hacía muy difícil pensar fríamente…

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Yo vine aquí a decirte lo mucho que me habías decepcionado. Cuánto dolor sentí cuando supe que me traicionaste…Vine a decirte que no quería saber nunca más nada de ti… Y ahora que te tengo enfrente diciéndome que te vas porque te convertiste en una amenaza para todo el te rodea, me mata la sola idea de pensar que verdaderamente no voy a cruzarme nunca más contigo…-  
-Yo… de verdad lo lamento mucho. Créeme que nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar por volver a la casa del Capitán… Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que te pasó.  
\- ¿Por eso te vas? ¿Para protegerme?- preguntó afligido.  
-Así es.- suspiró con desanimo.  
-Me dices que me amas como nunca amaste a nadie y ¿te vas?- frunció el ceño como sin entender.  
-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Rick. No quiero causar más problemas…- bajó la mirada avergonzada. Él se acercó y le acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas atrapando una lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus húmedos ojos. No quería que se vaya. Tenía que intentar convencerla.  
-Si te mantienes alejada de una vez por todas, no es necesario que te vayas. Ésta vez se pasaron con las amenazas y la voz me aseguró que tanto yo como mi familia estamos a salvo. Puedes quedarte…  
-No. Es peligroso… Todo esto ocurrió porque malinterpretaron mi visita a lo de los Montgomery ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no van a cometer un error nuevamente? ¿Y si alguna investigación de la 12 se cruza con alguna posible pista relacionada con lo de mi madre? ¿A quién le dispararan esa vez? No puedo dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo…- Castle la escuchó atentamente. Tenía algo de razón y sonaba muy decidida. Aun así, él no parecía entender.

-Kate…yo… ¡aahgg!- no pudo aguantar la puntada que le proporcionó la herida y soltó un leve gemido, sin permitirle terminar. Ella lo miró con preocupación.  
-¿Hace cuanto que deberías haber tomado el calmante?- preguntó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hasta el baño.  
-Hace como una hora… No pensé que iba a estar afuera tanto tiempo…- contestó llevándose la mano al hombro. Su ropa estaba empapada y seguramente el vendaje estaría igual.

-¿Qué te recetaron? ¿Codeína?- dijo desapareciendo en el baño unos instantes. Se escuchó como abría el armario. Volvió junto a la mesa del comedor donde el escritor se había sentado y depositó una caja de madera blanca con una cruz roja en el medio de la tapa, luego, se dirigió a la cocina agarró un vaso del posa platos y lo llenó con agua de la heladera.  
-Sí. Debería de haberlas traído conmigo…- contestó él mirando la secuencia de la detective, con algo de extrañeza. Ella abrió el botiquín y sacó un frasco al que todavía le quedaban un par de pastillas, lo abrió y le ofreció una.  
-A mi me recetaron lo mismo…- le pasó el vaso con agua. –Seguramente tienes las gasas empapadas, por eso también te está doliendo tanto. Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa. Te las cambiaré por unas limpias y secas.  
-¿Seguro? No debe ser algo agradable de ver… -respondió después de tomarse el calmante.  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…- sus hermosos ojos verdes se entristecieron aun más al recordar lo que le había causado.  
-De acuerdo.- el escritor se levantó de la silla. Cuidadosamente se quitó el saco. Kate lo ayudó tratando de que su hombro herido tuviese el menor movimiento posible.

Se desabrochó la camisa lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la detective, que se moría de ganas de acariciarle su ancho pecho. Ayudó también con la camisa y luego agarró las dos prendas y las colgó en una silla cerca de la estufa para que se secaran un poco. Él volvió a sentarse en la silla de la punta. Beckett se sentó en la esquina izquierda de la mesa, del lado de la herida. Cuidadosamente comenzó a despegar las gasas empapadas en sangre diluida en agua. Castle dejó de mirar por un momento sus hábiles manos y respiró hondo para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento. Trataré de hacerlo con más cuidado…- dijo ella acercándose un poco más a su hombro.  
-No te preocupes… lo estás haciendo muy bien.- él ya no podía dejar de mirarla.

De adentro del botiquín sacó un aerosol con iodo y le tiró un buen chorro sobre los dos orificios que le había dejado como recuerdo el proyectil que lo atravesó. Castle entrecerró los ojos ante el primer contacto con el desinfectante. Volvió a respirar hondo sin emitir ni un lamento. Sabía lo preocupada que estaba Kate, podía notarlo en su mirada y no quería ponerla peor. Terminó de limpiar la herida y comenzó a poner las gasas limpias sobre el hombro de Rick. Le puso cinta adhesiva para sostenerlas y arriba le puso unos cuantos pedazos de una cinta diferente a la otra, cubriendo todas las gasas.

-Estas son impermeables… si te mojas no le pasará nada al apósito.- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
-Gracias… Ahora por lo menos no arde…- ahora Kate, esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Se sentía bien pudiendo aliviar un poco su malestar, el físico, al menos. Comenzó a poner todo en el botiquín nuevamente para guardarlo. El escritor la agarró del brazo con firmeza.  
-No te vayas.- se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla. Ella levantó la cabeza recorriendo con la vista su torso desnudo hasta llegar a sus profundos ojos azules.

-No puedo quedarme… es peligroso…- se incorporó e intentó salirse de ese lugar, pero el escritor no se movió ni un milímetro.  
-No puedes dejarme…- Rick se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó dulcemente. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas en ellos. Intentó agarrarla por la cintura para evitar que se le escape. Ella le agarró el brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Rick… no lo hagas más difícil… por favor…- ante su ruego, él dio un paso atrás. Antes de soltarla le acarició la espalda provocándole una vez más un encantador escalofrío. Suspiró con desanimo, y con sus ojos aun clavados en ella.

-Estas helada… quizá deberías cambiarte esa ropa… te dejaré de molestar.- dijo dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su ropa. Kate lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó hasta la silla. Agarró su camisa aun empapada y giró para mirarla nuevamente. Quería guardarse en su mente todas las imágenes posibles de su amada musa.

-Me hubiese encantado una despedida, detective…- le dijo con una amarga sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Para él fue un regalo maravilloso volver a verla con ese gesto tan sugerente e involuntario que tanto le gustaba. Con eso, casi se hubiese conformado. Beckett se estaba debatiendo entre su cerebro, corazón y cuerpo decidiendo de forma poco democrática que hacer con él.

-Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto, Castle… pero yo también quiero despedirme de ti.- mientras le hablaba, se acercó rápidamente hacia él tomándole el rostro con las dos manos como si se le fuese a escapar. Lo besó ardientemente internando su lengua en su boca con absoluto deseo. Lo tenía para ella una última vez y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. El escritor dejó caer su camisa para poder abrazarla mientras sus lenguas se confundían explorándose ávidamente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente. Podía sentir como su delicada figura empezaba a irradiar calor.

-Yo voy a hacer que no te arrepientas, Kate…- alcanzó a decir él antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella lo acariciaba despacio, como atesorando el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, disfrutando del cálido aliento que chocaba contra su piel mientras él le susurraba al oído.

Las manos del escritor comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa mojada dejando al descubierto un delicado corpiño de encaje blanco, también mojado. Acarició uno de sus pechos sobre la húmeda prenda haciéndola estremecer. Ella buscó su boca nuevamente dándole besos cortos, mordiéndole su labio inferior, esquivándolo cuando él quería besarla, a modo de juego desesperante. Rick se separó un momento de ella para observarla. Su mirada confesaba la locura que esa mujer le provocaba. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón bombeaba un litro de sangre en cada latido. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! ¡Cuánto la amaba, por dios! Le terminó de sacar la camisa entre besos y caricias.  
Ya no le importaba el dolor que sentía por la herida. Su hombro lo estaba matando con las puntadas que le propinaba el hueco que lo atravesaba, y no importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo su piel contra la suya otra vez.  
El escritor se apartó un poco y comenzó a descender lentamente, besando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba enfrente de él. Los dedos de ella se enredaban en el suave cabello de Castle, acariciándolo con dulzura, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se empezaba a humedecer producto de los besos y caricias de su amado.  
Al apoyar las rodillas en el piso quedó frente a su pequeña cintura, brindándole libre acceso a sus ajustados jeans. Comenzó con el botón, luego bajó muy lentamente el cierre. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla descubriendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Agarró con suavidad el pantalón por los costados y muy hábilmente lo fue bajando, mientras le acariciaba sus hermosas piernas, levantándolas de a una para sacarle por completo la prenda. Se incorporó agarrando su delicada mano izquierda, levantando su brazo hasta arriba de su cabeza, haciéndola dar un medio giro ubicándola de espaldas a él. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, apoyándolos sobre su vientre, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Con su otra mano le apartó el cabello con dulzura despejando su nuca, acercando su boca para morderla con delicadeza, provocándole un leve gemido. Él sonrió acercándose a su oreja susurrándole:

-No tienes idea de cómo me enloqueces, detective…- cambió la mano con la que la estaba agarrando y tomó su otra mano guiándola muy despacio, hasta su ahora hinchada entrepierna, ejerciendo una suave presión sobre su cremallera y a la que ella respondió con gran habilidad. El escritor le besó la nuca y comenzó a deslizarse con sus labios por su columna hasta llegar al sostén, provocándole encantadores escalofríos. Le desabrochó el sujetador, liberando al fin sus perfectos y erguidos senos. No tardó en acariciarlos; apretándolos suavemente, estimulando sus pezones haciendo pequeños y delicados círculos con su pulgar, intercalando las caricias con delicados pellizcos. Kate inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose sobre el hombro de él, regalándole un dulce gemido. Ella sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, como sus piernas se aflojaban ante cada caricia.  
Rick fue acariciando su piel hasta su bajo vientre causándole cosquillas. Posó su mano sobre la fina prenda de encaje, disfrutando la creciente humedad que se apoderaba del pequeño triangulo de tela. Escabulló sus dedos con destreza provocando que ella involuntariamente abriera un poco las piernas para recibir sus virtuosos dedos.

-¡Dios, Rick!...- fue lo único que logró decirle después de unos minutos. El escritor volvió a girarla para poder sumergirse en su boca, irrumpiendo con su lengua sin permiso, acariciando toda su espalda con las manos bien abiertas, sin olvidar un pedazo. Ella comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, que seguía empapado. Al terminar de bajar el cierre, éste cayó por el peso que le proporcionaba la humedad de la tela, dejándolo solo con sus ajustados bóxers blancos. Lo miró entero, mordiéndose el labio sugerente.  
-¡Amo cuando haces eso!- murmuró con una enorme sonrisa. Sin prisa, la fue llevando hasta pararse sobre la alfombra del living, justo al lado del sofá, junto a las valijas. Se arrodillo junto con ella y la fue empujando lentamente hacia atrás hasta recostar su espalda sobre el mullido tapete.

Comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta la cicatriz del disparo, la cual besó, con extrema delicadeza una vez más. Con sobrada dulzura comenzó a besar sus pechos, tan erguidos y perfectos. La punta de su lengua circulaba alrededor de sus pezones, para luego atraparlos suavemente entre sus labios ejerciendo una leve presión sobre ellos, enloqueciéndola por completo.  
Continuó deslizándose hacia abajo, dejando un camino de besos sobre su piel, mientras le sacaba la diminuta prenda de encaje dejándola completamente desnuda frente a su ardiente mirada. Le separó cuidadosamente las piernas hundiendo su cabeza en ellas. Jugó con su lengua recorriendo todos y cada uno de sus delicados pliegues, logrando que ella gimoteara de placer. Sus manos la seguían recorriendo como con vida propia, deteniéndose largamente en sus pezones, jugando con ellos con locura. El escritor podía sentir como el corazón de ella latía cada vez con más intensidad acompañado por su agitada y sensual respiración. Levantó la cabeza un segundo, sólo para verla gozar.

-¡No te atrevas a detenerte ahora!- Ante la súplica, el escritor no se hizo rogar más y volvió a sumergirse en ella, saboreando nuevamente su néctar con locura, provocándole un intenso orgasmo logrando aflojar todo su cuerpo por completo. Se separó de la detective para deshacerse de los bóxers rápidamente y volvió a junto a ella para besar su cuello murmurándole al oído:  
-Me encanta comerte…- Beckett se rió abrazándolo, luego le mordió el cuello mientras que sus dedos se enredaban nuevamente en el cabello de Rick. La lujuria se acrecentaba en la mirada de ella con cada caricia. Lo quería contra su piel, lo quería sentir aun más; lo quería adentro suyo ya sin tener que esperar más.

Él entendió perfectamente lo que ambos cuerpos necesitaban con urgencia y sin más preámbulo y con mucha dulzura se fue introduciendo lentamente dentro de ella, disfrutándola como si fuese la primera vez, saboreando cada instante como si fuese el último. Poco a poco fue acelerando sus movimientos, acoplándose a la perfección con los de ella. Con cada embestida, sus gemidos se escapaban lentamente de sus bocas, susurrando a la par en un mismo compás.  
Cada segundo que pasaba la necesidad de incrementar el ritmo urgía. Sus movimientos de vaivén aumentaron, hasta finalmente, desbordarse de placer por el incalculable éxtasis alcanzado en la culminación de su mutuo goce.  
Quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro intentando recobrar la respiración. Lentamente sus corazones volvían a marcar un tiempo normal. Después de un largo silencio Rick habló:

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?- giró su cabeza para mirarla.  
-No. Y no creo que lo haga. Me hiciste pasar una noche fantástica, Rick. Nunca la olvidaré.- diciéndole esto se puso de costado apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó dulcemente depositando un beso en su frente.  
-Quédate y te prometo que habrá noches mejores que esta…-  
-Ya hablamos de esto. Por favor… no me lo pidas más.- el escritor notó como su voz se quebraba.  
-¿Tienes miedo de que te convenza?- Kate guardó silencio unos momentos, pensando.  
-Estoy segura de que no podré decirte que no muchas veces más… Pero también sé que quedarme sería un error…-

Ahora el que se quedó callado fue él. No quería separarse nunca más de su lado. Quería verla dormirse cada noche abrazado a su cuerpo y despertarse cada mañana antes que ella, sólo para verla abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes y deleitarse con su sonrisa.

-No quiero separarme de ti… ¡No puedo separarme de ti!- Ella lo besó con ternura. Tampoco quería separarse de él, pero tenía tanto miedo de quedarse… Después del episodio con Castle había entendido por fin lo peligrosos que eran estos tipos y que no se detendrían ante nada ni nadie. No podía permitir que lastimaran a alguien más por culpa de ella.

-No puedo. Esta despedida fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Me llevo de ti el mejor recuerdo que alguien podría desear. Pero ya tomé una decisión y estoy convencida que, a la larga será la correcta.-  
Al parecer no había nada más que hacer o decir para que se quede. Entonces tiró la última cosa que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento.

-Iré contigo. Donde sea… hasta el lugar más recóndito del planeta, si fuese necesario.- Kate no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se incorporó apoyándose en su brazo para poder mirarlo.  
-¿Estás hablando en serio?... ¿Qué hay de Alexis y de Martha? No puedes irte así sin más…- En principio sintió mucha felicidad de imaginarse yéndose con él, pero rápidamente recordó a su maravillosa familia.

-Yo también tomé una decisión. Alexis se está por ir a la universidad en muy poco tiempo. Mal que me pese, mi preciosa niñita ya es una mujer y lamentablemente no me necesita tanto. ¡Vendré a buscarla para llevarla de vacaciones en cuanto tenga su receso! ¡Y también puedo venir a pasar los días festivos con ella y con mi madre! Martha estará muy feliz de quedarse con el loft para ella sola…- se cayó un segundo. No había parado de hablar cada vez más emocionado imaginado su vida con ella. Pero no logró cerrar su boca. Necesitaba saber que pensaba ella. - ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos juntos?-

-No estoy muy segura de que tu decisión sea bien recibida por Alexis…- dijo ella con tristeza.  
-Kate, Alexis tendrá que entender que formas parte de mi vida. Que te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo para que finalmente estemos juntos. Va a tener que comprender que tú me haces feliz y que si me separo de ti me moriré un poco cada día. Es una persona muy inteligente. Estoy seguro que entenderá… Pero no me respondiste aun… quieres que yo vaya contigo ¿o no?- comenzaba a impacientarse temiendo un rotundo "no" como respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que vengas conmigo! Me haces muy feliz, Rick. ¡Muy feliz!- con una enorme sonrisa se prendió en sus labios besándolo repetidamente.

-¡Te amo, preciosa!- contestó él entre beso y beso.

Ambos estaban felices. Finalmente habían logrado superar absolutamente todas las adversidades, superando de a uno los obstáculos, luchando contra todo para poder estar juntos.  
Mañana mismo después de pasar por lo de Jim para contarle la decisión que habían tomado, se irían a los Hamptons a pasar unos días allá para decidir donde se irían después. Alexis no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días. En cuanto estuviera de regreso se reuniría con ella para tener una charla padre-hija como correspondía en estos casos. Richard no estaba muy seguro de como lo tomaría, pero tenía fe en su hija y en como la había criado.  
Kate se recostó otra vez sobre su pecho. Quería dormirse escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Era la más dulce canción de cuna que podía pretender y sólo ella podía oírla. Poco a poco se fue rindiendo ante el sueño. Pero antes de perder la conciencia le hizo un regalo a su escritor favorito:

-Te amo, Richard. Nunca dejare de hacerlo. –él sonrió mientras le decía:  
-Mi corazón te pertenece, amor. Siempre. – Castle le dio un pequeño beso y la observó largamente hasta quedarse plácidamente dormido abrazado al amor de su vida.

No podía pedir nada más. Desbordaba de felicidad y su rostro lo reflejaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Mañana sería un gran día. Mañana sería el comienzo del resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
